Falling To Pieces (A Split Fanfic)
by Starswim
Summary: What started off as a birthday hangout turns into a nightmare. Four girls have been abducted by an unknown man with multiple personalities. Who was the man? What did he want with four girls? What was so special about the freak in art class? Lily will find out, while attempting to survive and escape this horrifying captivity.
1. Prologue

**Falling to Pieces**

 **Written By Starswim**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that belongs to M. Night Shyamalan, except my OC's and twist in plot

 **Rated:** T (might change to M soon)

 **A/N:** I never watched much of James McAvoy movies, until I watched Split. I gotta say I love the acting with the change of personalities. My most favorite personality is Hedwig and Dennis. Patricia scares the crap out of me. There are no Split fanfics I have seen on Fanfiction, much to my dismay, so I decided to write one anyway. This is not confirmed to be my official fanfic work. Only an idea to get off my chest. If you like me to continue with this story, just add this story to your list. When the website start making a Split category in the movies section, I will put it in that category. But anyway, hope you enjoy my Split fanfic.

 **Plot:** What started off as a birthday hangout turns into a nightmare. Four girls have been abducted by an unknown man with multiple personalities. Who was the man? What did he want with four girls? What was so special about the freak in art class? Lily will find out, while attempting to survive the horror captivity.

 **Prologue**

It started with the girl by the corner. No one forced her to be there, but she pushed herself away from the crowd anyway. It was almost as if she wanted to be there. Be the storm cloud to every sunshine. Why did she even come to this social event, if she wasn't going to enjoy herself?

She was basically the black sheep in every class at school. Not very friendly or sociable. She was known as the troublemaker, getting in detention for arguing with teachers, fighting with classmates, throwing buckets of paint everywhere in art class. Rumors spread how she had problems at home, always running away all the time. I was told she was the bad influence. A disease to stay away from. Who would want to be friends with a girl who causes trouble anyway?

If you think that girl in the corner was me, you're wrong.

The dark blonde hair and hazel eyed girl laughing, smiling, and hugging with her best friend (the birthday girl); while eating the delicious, chewy, chocolate chip, cookie dough cupcake? That was me.

I'm not like the dark girl in the corner. I always spread happiness and joy. I never cast a frown. I always wanted to be under the sun with people around me. I never got into trouble with school _or_ at home. I have friends, a boyfriend, loving parents, and a beautiful appaloosa horse in my farmhouse. I was happy. I didn't understand how the girl in the corner could be not be happy with her life. Sure, she lost her parents at a young age, and her uncle John was to take care of her till she can go out on her own. But her parents wanted her to be free and happy, right?

I didn't understand the girl in the corner, never thought of her to be someone special in a positive kind of way. My friends cast her aside like a typical outcast. A loser. A nobody. A victim to high society. When my friends weren't looking, I tried to be nice to her. Said hello one time. She typically make a smart comment towards me and turn away, while I do the same and rejoin my peers.

This story wasn't about how the girl in the corner became popular. Or how the girl in the corner became friends with a preppy farm girl like me. This was the story how she became the luckiest girl in our grade, the most special. This was supposed to be her story. Not mine.

Why am I telling her story? Because this was how I got to know her in the unluckiest way possible. How my fate was sealed before I woke up at ten this Saturday morning. How I became the least special girl. The new-formed out cast. The impure. What does the word 'impure' mean?

Let's start at the beginning...

 **~000~000~000~**

" _Happy birthday to you..."_ Everyone sang.

The birthday girl closed her eyes, blowing off the candles from her pizza cake. Everyone cheered, digging into the pizza and the cookie dough cupcakes; while the Birthday Girl was opening presents.

"Open mine first, Claire," the dark haired and skinned girl announced, handing her best friend her large present. It turned out to be a Victoria Secret Bombshell perfume. Everyone oohed, and the birthday girl's father zoomed the camera on Claire as admired the bottle.

"Jesus, Marcie, isn't this supposed to be a little expensive?" Claire asked, opening the bottle, smelling sweet fragrance.

"Nonsense!" Marcia cried happily. "A girl needs a lure." She leaned in and whispered, "To lure Bobby Maxwell." Her eyes glanced at the baseball hunk who was folding his arms at the end of the table, smiling.

Claire scoffed, shoving her playfully, earning giggles from her girlfriends.

"Okay, next present," Mr. Benoit dismissed it, refusing to know what her daughter's friend whispered to her.

"Here ya are, Claire-Bell," the braided girl spoke. She wore black framed specs over her hazel eyes, dressed in a green cable knit sweater; boot-cut jeans, and cowgirl boots.

"Ooh, no boots this time, Lily-May?" Claire took the small rectangle

Lily shook her head, "No. Not this time. Couldn't fit in the box anyway. Maybe next year."

Claire giggled, ripping the box open. She gasped with widened eyes. "Oh my..." She held up a gift card for a free ninety minute massage at Massage Envy. She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence for everyone cheered at that most valuable gift. A massage. One of the best stress relievers. Claire immediately hugged Lily, thanking her.

"Happy Birthday, Claire," Lily whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

Lily casted a glared at the girl in the corner. Throughout the party, the girl in the corner has yet to say a word. No 'Happy Birthday'. No best wishes. Nothing. Why was she here? Did her uncle force her to come? There was no telling. Nobody in the room wanted her to be here and act this way, little did they know that the girl in the hoodie was thinking the same thing.

 **~000~000~000~**

"That's what happens when you do a 'mercy' invite," Claire grumbled to her father. The hooded girl was standing far away from them, by the window, talking to her uncle on the phone.

"I believed you wanted to invite everyone," Mr. Benoit assumed, couldn't believe his daughter was saying those things.

Claire scoffed, "Dad, I can't invite everyone in art class, except for one person without social network evidence inflicting more pain on that person than intended."

"She doesn't exactly feel pain," Marcia whispered. "I mean she did snap at our art teacher and threw a paint bucket, almost hitting Lily."

Mr. Benoit casted Lily with widened eyes, while the girl was trying to reach out for a ride. Her mother was too busy massaging people, and her father has yet to answer the phone. She assumed his hands were tied at the barn, forgetting that his only child needed to be picked up at exactly three o'clock.

"Well, Claire," Mr. Benoit cleared his throat. "I am proud of you... I think."

Lily sighed, "Well, my dad isn't answering my calls."

"What about your mom?" Mr. Benoit asked.

"At the spa. But I can try Ben."

"Ooh," Marcia cooed. "Benny, the college hunk-"

"Shut up," Lily grumbled, texting her boyfriend.

"College? How old is he?" Mr. Benoit asked.

"Dad, we are eighteen," Claire retorted to Lily's defense. "It's perfectly legal to date an older boy."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Mr. Benoit rolled his eyes.

"Benny is a sweetie," Marcia smiled, licking her lips. "A sexy cowboy with six pack."

"Okay! Cool it!" Lily laughed, giving her friend a shove.

Marcia whispered to her, "I'm sure he lets you ride him often, not his horse." The girls continued laughing, but soon died down when the storm cloud approached them.

"Um..." the hooded girl began awkwardly, "The car... broke down. Which means I can take the bus ride home."

"No, you are not," Mr. Benoit disagreed, earning shocked glares from the girls. "I'll take you home. Claire has almost saved her half of the money, she needs for a car. Isn't that right, pumpkin?"

Claire forced a smile, but didn't utter a word.

"This is probably one of the last few times I can drive you girls around."

The hooded girl shook her head about to decline the offer.

"You won't be able to hear my dad tell jokes that only he thinks are funny for an entire car ride home, unless you come."

Marcia and Lily glared at Claire in shock. Was this girl actually wanted the freak to come along? After what happened in art class?

Lily checked her phone, hoping to get a response from her boyfriend. Benny replied, but not what she was hoping for.

 _'Hands are tied with the Old Testament."_

Lily texted back, " _I'm sure the good Lord would want to give your girlfriend a helping hand for she is about to be stuck with the failed comedian and the Paint Bucket Killer."_

 _"Not a Christian thing to say, Lily. Just ignore the troll. I will make it up to you with flowers and chocolates, tomorrow. Be sure to leave your phone on and let me know when you made it home."_

Lily huffed, "Well, make the party into five for I have no one to take me home."

Mr. Benoit shrugged, "That's okay. I'll take you home."

"No. No," Claire disagreed. "How about you come over, and we can have a sleep over?"

Marcia nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Girl's night. One day away from the smelly pigs. It'll be fun."

"A little insulted about the pigs, Marcy." Lily smiled, "But I would love to... If that's okay with Claire's dad."

"It's fine," Mr. Benoit responded, taking a bag of presents. "Just text your parents, and let them know you're coming home with us."

Lily nodded, keeping her safe distance from the hooded girl. "Got it." She silently prayed that she didn't have to sit next to her in the car. The seats available were three in the back and a passenger side in the front.

 **~000~000~000~**

Much to her relief, she didn't sit next to the paint killer. Lily sat next to Marcia and Claire in the back, while the hooded girl sat in the passenger front seat, quiet as she can be.

Marcia was showing Claire and Lily a YouTube star - Lucas who was famous for Fred.

"You think he is cute?" Clare asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Marcia asked.

"He is gay, Marcy," Lily retorted.

"Gay?"

"Yeah. Don't you know it?"

"Just because he has his hair cut like that, and have tight shirts does not mean he is-"

"Marcy, he is gay," Claire stated. "He may be looking like that to be funny, but I heard that he has a boyfriend from another YouTuber."

"Who?"

"Kingsley. And guess what? He is also gay."

"Kingsley is gay?!"

Lily furrowed her brows at her naïve, boy crazy friend, "Yeah, he's gay. How can you not know this?"

Claire giggled, "To be honest, Lilly-May. Marcy is just boy blind."

"I am not!" Marcia argued.

"Are too," Lily argued, sticking her tongue out.

"Are not?!"

The girls argued, but laughed at the same time.

While they were having the time of their lives, laughing, the driver door slammed shut. The engine was turned on, automatically playing 'Outside' by Ellie Goulding with Calvin Harris.

"Oh! I love this song!" Lily declared.

"Me too," Marcia swayed her arms in the air as if she was partying.

Claire's eyes were finally off the phone and back at her father, "Hey, Dad, can you turn the radio..." She trailed off to get a good look at the driver.

He wasn't Mr. Benoit. Not even close. Mr. Benoit had full hair with a dark blue jacket and an ugly buttoned plaid shirt. This man was opposite. He's a stranger. Bald with framed glasses, a navy shirt all-buttoned up. He had a yellow rag, covering his thumb and forefinger, picking up bits of trash by the GPS. He seemed nervous about something. Was he embarrassed that he waltzed into their car?

"Uh, pardon me, sir?" Claire began. "I... I think you have the wrong car."

The man ignored her, but froze in mid-pick. Why wasn't he getting out? Why was he here?

He dropped the trash, and stuffed his ragged hand in his pocket. Before anyone could see what he was doing, there was a click. Claire was sprayed in the face, knocking her out instantly. Marcia and Lily screamed, jerking the door to open, but the man child-locked it. Marcia's screams were silenced for the man sprayed her.

Lily didn't pay attention for she used her elbow to break the window, calling for help while jerking the door to open. She yelped, feeling her braid yanked backwards, forcing her body to follow. She was dragged to the middle console, gazing up at the man with a white surgical mask over his nose and face. It took a split second to see what wasn't hiding underneath the mask.

No doubt he was in his late thirties, close to forties. The way his eyebrows were knitted together like he was deep in concentration. His eyes behind the specs were dark blue like sky outside. Although, they hold no sympathy whatsoever, especially when Lily brought up the waterworks.

"P-Please..."

Before she could hit him or even plead for mercy, the faint sweet concoction met her tongue. Her glasses fogged along with her vision. Her head was spinning widely. Her muscles and voice had gone numb. The last thing she could see was the hooded girl. She was sitting at the passenger side doing nothing but stare.

Why was she sitting there? Why wasn't she running? How could she not be screaming, right now? He was going to get her, too. No doubt. Who was he? Why was he doing this?

The questions that were running through Lily's head was silenced, same as her conscious. Her whole world turned black. She knew that the instant she wakes up, she will be welcomed in the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: read prologue**

Everything happened in slow motion. They could still hear Ellie Goulding's voice echo over and over.

 _"Now I am on the outside... Now I am on the outside..."_

Neither girl could speak, hear, see, or move. They were all paralyzed head to toe thanks to the bittersweet concoction. It felt like days when it was really hours since the mysterious man escorted each one to his Underworld. Surely, families were worried sick about now, and no doubt called the police. But what could they do? No traces were left at the scene of the crime. Only Mr. Benoit was the key to identifying the kidnapper, but the man was smart. Surely, if he can knock four girls out in one spray, he can take care of an older man with same height and geek clothing.

Everyone was asking the same old questions. Why them? Why their children? How can this happen? Is this a dream? Are they dead, yet? If only it was simple.

"Lily? Lily?"

The teen moaned, blinking eyes awake to see everything in a blur. Judging the dimmed colors of musky orange and grey and the touch of cold stone, she guessed they were in a dungeon of sorts. She ran her free hand on wool fabric and bounced her body up and down to hear the squeaks of a spring bed.

"Lily?" the voice was shaky but crystal clear. The sharp, direct voice Lily knew too well.

"C-Claire?" Lily whispered, reaching out to touch face or hair, confirming that this was her reality.

"Yes. Yes, Lily-May, it's me." Her friend's voice was masked. She wanted to put on the brave face and act like the natural born leader she was at school. But they knew the truth. She was scared little girl, just like any other victim. It confirmed that what happened in the car was no dream.

"W-What's happening?" Lily pulled Claire into a hug, refusing to be alone. At least, she thought they were alone. "Where's Marcia and-"

"They are asleep. We're okay," Claire assured her with a sad grin.

Lily moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling the strain in her eyes. She shielded her eyes shut, until the pain has past before massaging the back of her skull to relieve the headache.

"What time is it? How long have we been out?"

"I don't know," Claire whispered. "He took our phones."

"Did you see him?"

"No... Not yet anyway... Do you remember anything? Did you see what he did to my dad?"

Lily shook her head in confirmation. She didn't need glasses to see that Claire was disappointed with the answer.

They perked at a moan nearby.

"What the hell?"

Claire breathed out with relief, leading blinded Lily to another springy bed.

"Marcie. Marcie, get up," Claire commanded.

The dark provocative girl jumped with a frightened gasp, "What the hell? What the hell!?"

"Marcie, it's okay. We're safe," Claire assured her friend.

Safe? Safe wasn't exactly the word they could describe in this situation. Although Marcia has a history of being extremely sensitive. If her cheerleading captain told her that she gained weight, the poor girl would cry for hours and tried dangerous tactics to lose weight. Luckily Donna and Claire stopped her from throwing up, and the entire group of girls including Lily pitched in to help guide Marcia towards a better path to a healthy lifestyle.

"Are you serious, Claire?" Marcia hissed. "Look where we are! We are going to die! Do you hear me? Die!"

Claire shushed Marcia, pulling her and Lily into a closed embrace. "Don't be scared. I am not going to let him hurt you. Never."

"How... How big is the room?" Lily asked, explaining that the man took her glasses. She couldn't see a lick, only a fog of dark colors.

"The room is a good size for all of us to move freely," Claire stated. "And there are two springy pieces of shit that creep call beds."

"Yeah," Marcia agreed. "There is also a bathroom behind you."

Lily nodded, "Claire, you can sleep with Casey, if you want."

Claire scoffed, "Why me?"

"Because she tried to kill me, remember?"

Claire shushed her, "Quiet, she is waking up."

Lily quieted down, listening to panting breaths of the last companion. It was calm and steady as a river bank. She was surprised that the girl didn't flip out like Marcia. The girl in the corner was the only one holding a record for fastest earn of detentions, beating bad boy James McDuff from Calculus.

"We woke up in here," Claire explained softly to the other girl. Then she decided to waste her breath and asked unnecessary questions. "Do you know anything? Do you know what happened to my dad?"

"Claire, we were all knocked unconscious," Lily argued. "If we don't know, how can she?"

A shush was made again, only this time Marcia was responsible. She gripped onto Lily's finger tightly.

"H-He's out there."

The girls remained quiet, listening intently for any signs of movement. A footstep. A squeak. A door click. Something. It didn't help when the huddled group's breathing escalated. The girl in the corner was the only one that was steady and calm, but far away.

A door slam jumped the girls in fright. The group of three held on to each other tight, refusing to let go, especially when the door opened slowly. Lily bit her lower lip down, but not enough to draw blood. She attempted to silence unnecessary noises as footsteps slowly echoed against the stone walls. Only small whimpers escaped. The girls tried to remain calm, facing the image of navy, white, and brown.

Lily didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved that she didn't have to see her captor in clear vision. The last thing she could visualize was the knotted face and menacing blue eyes that was blocked by the black square framed glasses and the white surgeon mask. Lily blinked away the horrid image for she might start to cry.

The brown blur turned out to be a chair, while the navy and white pulled out a new color - yellow. The yellow rag that was used to pick up trash from Mr. Benoit's messy car. He swiped the dirt and dust from the chair, before sitting down.

Silence remained in the empty room. The girls' hearts race in suspense, debating whether to speak first or let their captor talk. So far he wasn't doing anything other than stare at each individual with the creepy glim through his specs.

The second Lily released her bottom lip, words escaped form her.

"W-What do - do you want from u-us?" she asked, earning a shush from her companions.

There. She said it. No doubt her voice was shaky from fear, but she showed that Claire wasn't the only one trying to be the brave alpha to their pack.

The man didn't respond right away, but Lily could feel his predatory gaze at her. Her cheeks flushed, averting her gaze down on her muddy boots.

"I understand you all have questions." His voice was rich, disciplined with a hint of a Boston flare. He could compete with Country Boy Benny for the most dashing accent.

"But I assure you, young lady, you will know in good time."

She perked at the sudden shift, making her look up to see the colors of navy and white rising high. He was standing up from his chair, his body facing the group of three. A predator coming towards his prey. That was never a good sign.

"But first, you must come with me," he spoke, removing the chair from the room.

Lily widened her eyes. He wanted her to come with him? Now she regretted speaking out. Maybe, she should've let him do the talking or let Claire take over the role as the alpha.

She could feel her friends' arms around her protectively, while she held onto them for dear life.

"Don't worry," he assured. "It will only be a minute."

She waited for the pull, preparing for the fight of her life. Maybe he will drag her out with a weapon. She couldn't see to know, but all she could do was hold on, begging her friends not to let him take her.

They were screams, but it didn't come from Lily. Instead, Marcia was being pulled from the group. There were screeches of protest, tug a wars, and lots of struggle.

"Get off her!" Lily clawed the man's hand, earning a smack across the face, falling off the bed in one thud. She didn't smell or taste blood, luckily. She could still feel the harsh sting against her left cheek.

Under the bed, she should see black pairs hurrying towards the other bed. Marcia calling out to the girl in the corner for help. But the other girl did nothing as the man dragged Marcia out of the room. Lily climbed back on the bed, interlocking her hands together making a silent prayer for Marcia. Finally allowing the tears to fall. No doubt this man brought them here for sexual satisfaction. This was clearly the 11 year Cleveland Abduction over again. No doubt they will be in chains, dressed up in rags, and starve for days giving them no choice but to drink pee.

The only question Lily asked herself was how can she survive this horror. How did the inspiring captives survive the weeks, months, or years of torture? Fight? Manipulate? Be obedient till the time was right?

Claire wasn't going to sit around to think about her options. Lily could hear her banging the door, ordering the man to open the door and let Marcia go.

It was clear that God gave them a miracle. The captor did as Claire commanded and dropped the victim back into the room. From what Lily could hear was that the man was clearly displeased, almost crying in pain. He was grumbling something, until it was silenced by the door slam. She peered over the bed to no longer see the colors of navy and white. He was gone.

Lily followed the sound of Marcia's whimpers, nearly bumping her arm on the bed post or maybe it was Claire's leg. The blondes hurried to comfort Marcia.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked breathlessly.

"What happened? Did you kick him in the balls?" Lily asked.

"H-He..." Marcia overcame her shock to stand up from the ground. "He wanted me to dance for him."

Lily was clearly disgusted. Not only because of the captor's demand, but felt something wet on the floor. Judging by the smell, it was piss. Did Marcia pee on herself to get out of there? That was genius. Claire helped Marcia up, while Lily pulled herself up by using the bed as support.

"The outside door is locked," Marcia added.

Through blurred eyes, Lily could see Marcia's form walking towards a set of red, black, and white. The girl in the corner. Lily almost forgot that she was here. She thought she was hearing things, but she could've sworn she heard Marcia whispered her thanks to the girl in the corner. Why? Was peeing herself really the other girl's idea? The somewhat quiet people can be mysterious but almost dangerous. Lily debated which one to have as the leader, her best friend for three years or the freak that tried to kill her?

"Everything is okay," Claire breathlessly whispered with a forced assuring smile across her lips. "We're okay."

"Okay?!" Lily snapped, glared sharply at her friend in shock. "Okay?! Are you kidding me, Claire?"

"He hasn't done anything... or at least accomplished anything."

"He did accomplish something. He fuckin' kidnapped us, remember?!"

"Lily, please," Marcia pleaded. "Now is not the time."

"Time for what?! Wait until the creep tries something else?!"

"We're not going to give him the satisfaction by crying and screaming," Claire declared. "We need to think of a plan. We have to get out of here."

"Wow, gee. Thanks Claire, wished I ever thought of it."

"Lily," Claire's voice was stern, equal to her mother's.

Lily sighed, running her fingers through her loose strands of hair. "I'm sorry, guys... This... This is only a defense mechanism."

"It's okay, Lily," Marcia forgave her.

Lily nodded, slowly finding her way down to the empty bed to sit. "If any of you guys have a plan to escape, I will like to hear it."

Claire didn't say anything, only rushed inside the bathroom to puke. So much for being the tough alpha.

 **~000~000~000~**

Once everyone gained their composure, they went straight to planning.

"I noticed the flowers on the pillows," The girl in the corner spoke. Finally.

Lily stuck her right arm out to the side for the pillow, and felt the short stem and blooming petals. She lifted it up to see the flower was yellow. A carnation maybe?

"And the bathroom."

"Poor attempt for interior decorating," Lily grumbled.

The girl in the corner didn't hear the sarcasm, only explained her thoughts. "It's almost as if we are important."

Claire scoffed in disgust, "He wants to make us his brides. You know one of those guys who wants to Stockholm Syndrome our asses and keep us here for another ten-fifteen years."

"Or worse, make us sex slaves," Lily interjected, rolling her eyes. "I knew it. This is the Cleveland Abduction all over again."

"There are no cabinets. No clothes," The girl in the corner whispered. "We won't be staying long. If he wanted us to be brides or slaves, he would've wanted us to look the part. He is a clean freak."

The thought of being killed by the creep almost made their hearts stopped. It made Marcia cry, earning hushes from Lily.

"So what do we do?" Lily asked.

"Well, we are not going to let him take one of us out again," Claire paced the room back and forth frantically. "Next time, we won't be lucky. We can only cry and scream and beg, be scared that he could do worse if we resist! God! That is victim shit! Jesus!"

"Hey! Hey. Hey. Don't bring the Son of God's name in vain," Lily scolded. "Remember the Ten Commandments at Sunday School?"

"Shut up!" Claire snapped. "You know what?" She clapped her hands, nodding her head. "We should fight him. We should drop a crazy ass bomb on him."

"Bad idea," The girl in the corner grumbled.

"And why not?"

"Because I saw him carry one of you to the bed. Like you weighed nothing. One punch from him could knock one of us out."

"Not really," Lily stated. "He hit me in the face, yet I'm still standing." Although, her left cheek turned from sparks of needles to numbness. She moved her jaw around, trying to gain the feeling back.

"I took six months of Kenpo Karate class. You're supposed to distract the assailant with pain."

Claire was cut off by a laugh. The girl in the corner's laugh.

"What's so funny?" Marcia asked.

"Everything is so easy for you guys," The girl in the corner whispered with a smile curled across her lips. "You do one thing, you predict the next. It's not the way it's going to be in this situation."

"We're not going to get out of here!" Claire snapped, tears glistened from her eyes. Her voice becoming hoarse from all the screams and ramblings. "Are you saying that you are not going to fight with everything you got?! It's four against one! We got one chance... One chance... if the four of us go crazy on this guy!"

"And then what?" The girl in the corner challenged. "What will happen after that?"

Lily paused to think of the possibilities. They could escape, or the guy will take them down, or there's more than one in the Underworld to take them all down.

"I-I'm in," Marcia declared. "If only you guys are in too. Claire is smart, let's listen to her."

"But what if, Marcie?" Lily asked. "What if there is more than one guy here? What if the guy locks the outside door every time he comes in here? You said there is another door to get through, right?"

Marcie nodded.

"We can try gaining the man's trust. Like the survivors did. Until the time is right."

"How would you know when the time is right, if you can't see, Lily?" Claire snapped.

"Well, excuse me?! I am going through all our options, while your only solution is to go crazy! Just like the soriorty party we made us sneak into last year."

"Guys, please!" Marcia pleaded in tears. "Fighting won't get us anywhere."

"No one made you come! And we got kicked out afterwards! I'm not going to sit here and allow this man to come onto me. You can play rape victim, but I am not! We don't have much time. We have to hurry."

"Shut up," the girl in the corner declared. It didn't hold anger like any of the girls would when using the word. It was surprisingly calm, almost in defeat. From the deep breathing and clenching jaw and fist, Claire didn't take a liking to the girl's tone. "Shut up. All of you."

"How about you shut up?" Claire snapped. "You are going to pick your miserable ass up and help us get out of here."

"Or what?" she challenged. "You are going to go crazy on me, too? Blow me. You and your six months of karate at the King of Prussia Mall."

The girls furrowed their brows, questioning the girl's choice of words. How did she know that Claire took karate at the specific mall? Was she a stalker? What a creep.

Marcia rested her head on top of Lily's shoulder. "You know we can't do anything with all this fighting. We have to get in the same page."

"How can we?" Claire asked. "She..." The blonde pointed at the girl in the corner. "is not one of us."

"Maybe not," Lily admitted. "But not everyone is okay with your crazy ass plan either."

Claire scoffed, stomping herself back in the bathroom.

"Okay, Casey," Marcia began, using the girl's real name. "Do you have a plan to get us out of here?"

"No," the other girl admitted. "But I will let you know when I hear something that makes sense. We don't even know what this is, yet."

Lily sighed, nodding her head, "Okay."

She laid back against the bed, burying herself in her pillow. All she could think about was her family, the horses, Benny. How did they react to the abduction? The animals on the farm will know that something was wrong. They were smart, always gained an instinct. No doubt they will go searching for her as well as Benny. The thought of her cowboy sweetheart made her touch the silver locket around her neck. She could feel the lines and trances of the horse pendant. She allowed herself to cry in her sleep that was soothed by her friend's meaningless comfort.

"Everything is okay, Lily. We have to be strong. We will get out of here... Everything is okay..."

 **A/N: I know it has been three months since I posted this, and was pleasantly surprised at the number of followers and favorites this story received. Thank you all so much for giving the story a chance. I probably might update this story, maybe not - I have my job and other stories to focus on too. I know there is nothing exciting going on in this chapter, but it will get better.**

 **I hope you like his either way.**

 **Thank you: inperfection, K . Riley, Your Delusional Fantasies, musicluvur246, cmxx, Ms . An0nymous, 0001234, KD, Guest, The true Hero of Skill, and LadyRedStar for reviewing. You guys ROCK!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Disclaimer: read prologue_**

 _Lily was at peace, in her own perfect pictured world. There she was galloping across the fields, chasing after the sunrise._

 _"Faster, Bella! Faster!" Lilly ordered her champion horse, which the appaloosa horse did. They managed to make it on top of the hill where her prince charming was waiting for her with his own horse. He wasn't properly dressed like any prince would in England. Instead, he was in his torn up jeans, plaid shirt, and white cowboy hat with a black belt and bullhorn pins designed around it._

 _Getting off her horse and up close with her prince, he had the boyish charm with mischief behind the arched brows and sparkling dark brown eyes. His dimples wrinkled in the left hand corner of his mouth. His cute, defined nose that curled up slightly to the tip, teasing it for a kiss._

 _Lily gleamed bright at this handsome face, and he was hers for the keeping. She kissed the tip of his nose that earned a snort and playful shove from his companion._

 _"Lily, would you stop that?" he asked._

 _She giggled with blood rushing to her cheeks._

 _His voice. Deep, husky with evidence that he was indeed from the South. It was a close resemblance to Matthew Mcconaughey. She could listen to it for hours._

 _"Can you blame me?" she asked._

 _The boyish charmed returned, removing his hat to place it on her own head. "You ready for a ride to the country side, pretty lady?"_

 _Lily replied with an excited nod and arms wrapped around his neck._

 _The sweet moment didn't last for long. The sunrise was covered in storm clouds, covering the rays that shined on the hilltop. The wind gushed through the plains and blew off the cowboy hat off Lily's head._

 _"I'll go get it!" Lily hurried down the hill, turning her back on her lover. The wind continued to blow off the hat every few inches, teasing the girl in the game of tag._

 _She leaped towards the hat, face contorted of determination. Desire to win the game. Even though she'll be thrown in the mud face down._

 _Her head perked sky high, covered in the mess. Head to toe. This was the cheapest mud bath you can afford than going to an actual spa. She spat out the substance, her dirty teeth exposed as her eyes caught sight of her catch. His hat._

 _"Benny, I got it!" Lily declared happily. She sat up on her knees, attempting to wipe the mud off her boyfriend's hat. She was oblivious with the upcoming storm and a dark shadow approaching her. Until she heard a growl that could shake the ground like an earthquake. Her breath hitched, tightening the grip of her prize, holding it close to her chest._

 _"B-Benny?"_

 _She let out a yelp the second a hand clutched on her shoulder. She shut her eyes tightly, turned her head to the opposite side of where the claws ripped her T-Shirt. Its touch was hard as steel, but soft and furry at the same time. His grip was locked tight, making it difficult for any muscle man to get away._

 _"Benny!" She opened one eye to see the large shadow above her small form. She screamed for help once more just when another tight grip interlaced her curls, which she gripped on top instinctively. It yanked her head back to see its face. She saw nothing more than a strike of lightning and a pair of red eyes preying on her. Thunder erupted into the sky, or maybe it was the beast's growl. Either way, she took notice of its open mouth, showing off its white, large teeth matching a lion's._

 _"Benny!" Lily screamed._

 **~000~000~000~**

"Lily! Lily!"

The blonde's eyes fluttered open back to her nightmare from her nightmare. She couldn't help but shuffle back against the dungeon wall, gripping against the bed sheets as her life depended on it. What happened today wasn't a dream. No matter how many times she falls asleep, she couldn't believe that this was happening. She was frightened of her new beast, like Bambi's mother was to her hunter.

Her breathing slowed as she heard the soothing voices of her best friend.

"It's alright, Lily," Marcia hushed her, caressing her jean leg. "It's okay. We're okay."

"No..." Lily shook her head, her vision blurred more than it already was without her glasses. She felt her eyes burn and dripped down to her cheek by the salty tears. "We're not."

"Guys," Claire hissed in the background. The girls perked up to hear what she had to say. It sounded urgent like something was happening.

"What now?" Marcia asked.

"He's back," Claire declared. "I can hear him."

Marcia stepped away from the bed about to rush to the door, but realized that her friend can't see her surroundings very well. She took Lily by the arm and dragged her to the door. Lily stumbled, trying to follow her friend. Her leg ran into the bed post, lightly scratching her calf, not enough to rip.

Marcia finally released her friend's head and kneeled by her friend. Lily couldn't see, but that doesn't mean she can't feel or hear. She reached her hand that met a solid but smooth door. With both hands she explored the touch to find which side was the door knob. Instead, her hand jolted at something dry but greasy. One of her friend's hair. She was willing to bet it was Claire's. Not because of the length, but Claire was all hair spray plus the hot humidity in the room, moisturizing it with sweat, making it look dead and stringy. Marcia's hair might be the same way, but her hair was always unnaturally soft. It wouldn't be a surprise if her curls remained intact.

Lily raised her hand up to feel the narrow crack of the door. Her friends must be peeping it through to get a visual outside. If only Lily had her glasses. Instead, she pressed her ear against the door, attempting to hear what's going on. What was their captor doing?

" _Is it done? Did you do it?"_

The voice wasn't Boston. Not even close. It was a sound of a woman that has a pitch of elegance. It almost resembled her former elderly, bluntly fat pageant coach she was forced to meet nine-ten years ago. That time was the worst. Mom was worried about Lily growing up around the farm - the home of horses, muddy pigs, loud roosters, and smelly fishes - to not act like a proper, young lady. So the best cure was to enter the nine-year-old girl into beauty pageants.

Madame Beverly pushed the nine-year-old girl to her limits. Fake hair, glittery dresses, spray tans, and the flippers - every princess's dream and a farmer's horror. Lily remembered the days when her hand was whipped with a ruler without Mom looking for improper posture, walk, and talk. During those days, Lily became resentful and hostile to participate in anything. Luckily, Dad stepped in, helped her escape the prison, and they both have gone back to fishing.

" _We have a problem,"_ the Boston man declared with hesitation. It almost as if he was scared of the woman. Was she supposed to be the boss or his mother?

 _"What?"_

The girls heard objects moving about outside, either the floor or counter.

 _"Where did these come from? You already have a set."_

A door creaked behind the girls. They all turned to see a figure exiting the bathroom. Lily didn't need her glasses to know the identity. The long black streaks running vertically down her vision was a giveaway.

"He is back... with a lady," Lily explained. The girl in the corner crept closer to join them and listen in on the conversation.

" _Dennis, admit what you have done,"_ the lady commanded.

" _Please, don't get upset."_ The man called Dennis pleaded in a whisper.

 _"Don't tell me. I'm getting frightened."_ The sound of clicking heels indicated that the woman was pacing. _"I thought that you had this under control. Please, tell me it's not too late."_

Under control? Lily's brows furrowed confused. What did she mean by that? Has 'Dennis' did something like this before? Kidnapping girls and keeping them captive in his mother's basement?

 _"The food is waiting,"_ Dennis declared.

Lily felt Claire leaning back slight, no doubt looking dumbfounded as her and everyone else. The food was waiting? What did _he_ mean by that?

" _Is she in that room?"_ the woman asked.

That's when the captives made their move.

"We're here!" Claire screamed.

"Help us!" Marcia cried, banging on the door.

"Help us, please!" Lily pleaded.

The clicking heels ceased when the cries for help reached the woman's ears.

" _Dennis, what is this?!"_ The woman hissed. _"How many are in there?"_

The clicking heels resumed, only this time, they were becoming louder, closer. The protests from Dennis were faint. The lady was coming in the room. Lily gasped, feeling one of her friends tightly grip around her wrist, leading her away from the door. This was it. This lady could be their savior. The keys jingled as they inserted the lock and unlocked with a click. The door swung open with an eerie creak.

The woman took two steps inside, and Lily saw red and black. The sight of blurry colors, nearly caused chills down the girl's spine. Lily felt her friend's grip slackened, releasing her wrist and returned to the owner's side.

"Ma'am! P-Please help us!" Lily pleaded, trying to hold on to her friend's hand again. "He... He tried to make us to do horrible things! _Please_!"

"Shut up," the girl next to her commanded in a whisper. Lily realized that the girl who held her wrist wasn't Marcia and Claire. The voice belonged to the girl in the corner, who essentially dragged her to the corner.

There was a minute of awkward silence. Lily expected questions from the lady. Are you alright? Did he hurt you? When the minute passed by with the continuing silence, Lily had her doubts on the woman. If the lady was going to help them escape, she would've said so already.

"Don't worry," the woman reassured the girls. "I'll talk to him. He listens to me."

Lily made the conclusion. The lady wasn't here to help them escape. The way she walked and talked sounded like she was the ringleader of this circus. She was going to help, alright - help her son outside get away with this crime.

"He's not well," the lady whispered with a hint of amusement in her tone. Was this some kind of joke? A game to her? Has the lady gone mental? Did the lady not see what her son's doing was wrong?

"He knows what you are here for. He is not allowed to touch you. He knows that. Mm-mm." The lady cleared her throat, fiddling something in between her fingertips. Lily couldn't see what it was, but she could hear it.

"Forgive me. Silly me. Has anyone lost these?" The lady asking, a red sleeve stretching out as if she was showing them something. Lily couldn't make out what it was for everything was a blur. Her heart skipped a beat when the lady in red and black approached her slowly and steadily with confidence that Lily lacked at the moment. Her breathing hitched as she listened to the heels click at each movement.

The girl in the corner backed away a few steps to keep her distance. So much for being in this together, Lily thought.

The lady finally mirrored her stance with Lily's. The girl jolted, shivers radiating up and down her spine as the lady took her hand, placing something on her palm. Lily whipped her hand away from the lady's freezing cold touch. It took a moment to feel what was in her hand. A pair of lens with a square frame around them.

Her glasses.

Without a thank you in mind, she went ahead and immediately put the glasses on, relieved to finally see everything crystal clear.

Once she put them on and blinked her eyes a few times, she saw a sight she didn't expect to see.

The lady in red and black turned out to be a _man_ in red and black. That wasn't weird enough. The bald head, the knitted brows, the stern sky-blue eyes. He was her kidnapper in Mr. Beniot's car... only it wasn't. The smug across her - his lips was completely opposite of the stern, straight face of her kidnapper. Her - His voice didn't have the Boston flare. What happened to it? It's no wonder why the girls haven't said anything. They were in shock of this as well.

Her mouth dropped at the revelation, coming close to fainting. She was in debate whether this was a dream or her mind was playing tricks on her. If she had gone mental, someone take her to a mental institution.

"What? Don't I get a thank you for providing the gift of sight?" the lady - man demanded in a hiss. The same way she - he spoke to Dennis... or himself? Same way Madame Beverly spoke to Lily.

Lily has yet to say anything. Her throat was clogged, she couldn't find the words.

The lady... The kidnapper... The man in women's clothes rolled her - his eyes, completely annoyed.

"Close your mouth, young lady. For God's sake, you are not a codfish."

Lily finally moved. She closed her jaw, blinking a couple more times.

The lady... The man looked around the room to face each girl who was just as speechless as Lily. Having enough of this, the kidnapper exited the room, locking the door behind her - him.

Once the second door closed with a click, the girls took a moment to find the words.

Claire was the first one to say, "What just happened?!"

"Is he a transgender?" Marcia asked, "Does he have a twin? I'm confused!"

"No," the girl in the corner shook her head. "He's the same guy. He is the guy from before, the same guy who took us... he is the same guy now, only he's not."

"Oh my God," Lily whispered the three words over and over again. "I think I'm going to be sick!" This was too much. Her head was pounding, her stomach was churning. She hurried herself in the bathroom to throw up.

 **~000~000~000~**

When the girls managed to calm down and got over their shock to actually have a discussion, they all huddled together in one bed. Lily was laying down with her feet raised against the wall. Claire was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, her shoulder resting against the wall next to Lily's feet. Marcia was next to Claire with a hand underneath her sharp angled chin. The girl in the corner was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, legs spread out lazily.

"So basically... we got kidnapped by a loon?" Marcia asked rhetorically. "This is mental. Something is jacked up with this guy."

"I don't believe that," Claire disagreed. "I think he is trying to intimidate us."

"Well, he is doing a good job. Did you not hear him outside?" Marcia gestured the door. "He was having a full conversation with _himself!"_

"And wearing a dress," Lily grumbled, resting her forearm against her forehead. "She... He was wearing a freakin' dress."

Her lower back was getting sore, and her head was pounding every minute. She wished she had ibuprofen. Doubt there will be any in the cabinet, considering that her captor - captors? - didn't want to risk the girls overdosing.

"He said something about the food waiting," the girl in the corner declared.

"Yeah," Marcia agreed. "What did she... _he - he_ mean by that?" Marcia caught Lily's confusion of the man's gender identity as well. It's clear that the man was a man, considering how he attempted to make Marcia dance in front of him. However, the dress and the elegant voice of a rich grandmother was throwing them off.

"Maybe he is cooking something in his oven," Lily offered weakly. "Turkey perhaps."

"Are you seriously joking right now, Lily?" Claire's stomach growled at the mere thought of Thanksgiving meat. How long were they kept here? She didn't know. They all had pizza and cupcakes at twelve. Claire typically wouldn't be hungry till six. She calculated that it indeed late outside.

She ignored the tummy rumbles, attempting to focus the task at hand. To escape.

"Does anyone get how whacked up this is?" Claire asked in a hiss.

"No, Claire," the girl in the corner spat with her own sarcasm. "Perhaps you tell us. The man in a dress isn't evidence enough."

"Don't smart with me, _freak_!" Claire hissed, pointing a warning finger at the other girl who didn't pay mind to the insult.

"No, she's right," Lily argued, jumping into the other girl's defense. This was new to her, defending the girl who tried to kill her with a paint bucket. The pain, the darkness, and the wood fumes was getting to her. She needed the natural air, the sunlight, the sight of squirrels hanging on trees. She wanted it all, but can't have them here in this dump. "Everyone knows this is whacked up. Kidnapping someone is already whacked up! Nobody should do it! I don't know why people would do it! It's whacked up! How about instead of talking about how whacked up this is, lets conspire to get out of this hell hole! Fast!"

The girls glared at her with widened eyes, looking at her the same way the popular students and teacher look at the girl in the corner. Lily was officially a freak, but can she be blamed? Everyone wasn't acting themselves. The girl in the corner was the only one being the quiet freak - before and after the kidnapping. How could she be so calm, and not overreacting the situation? Lily and her friends don't know how, nor want to go into the strange girl's mind to find out.

Marcia tried to calm Lily down, raking her manicured nails through Lily's golden locks.

Lily removed her glasses, pinching the bridge of nose, blocking regretful tears from escaping. "I'm sorry. I'm so-"

"Shh," Marcia hushed her. "It's okay. We are all stressed out."

Lily moaned, enjoying the soothing touch that almost reminded her of her mother. The woman was a massage therapist after all. When Lily was little, every night, she remembered her mom tucking her in for bed and rubbing her back and scalp. The nails were Lily's favorite. The thought of her mom and dad, how worried sick they must be, nearly made the poor teen cry.

"I just want to go home! Agh!" Lily winced painfully, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness. The lights in the room clicked on, overpowering the lamps above the beds.

First sign that someone was coming. Second sign was a key unlocking the outside door with a clunk. Claire and Marcia gasped, holding on to each other, while the other girl continued sitting there, unaffected. Lily couldn't help but admire the freak's courage. She wished she was that tough.

Reluctantly, Lily rolled onto her stomach, putting on her specs, facing the door like everyone else.

The door opened with the familiar creak. Much to the girls dismay but relief, it was the kidnapper they first interacted.

Dennis.

Thankfully, he was wearing the same style buttoned down shirt and jeans - men's clothes. Instead of bringing a chair like last time, he brought a pail bucket with cleaning supplies.

He locked the door behind him, didn't bother look at the girls, not they wanted him to anyway, after what happened earlier. The girls were waiting with anticipation. What did he want this time? Was he going to kill them now?

He kept his head down as he walked to the bathroom.

Lily winced, knowing that the clean freak won't be happy, considering that she and Claire threw up earlier. The aroma should be the first clue.

The girls can hear him, grumbling and cursing to himself. Just as they suspected, he wasn't happy.

"No. No. No!" The man exited the bathroom, finally facing the girls. Instead of lust as how Marcia and Clare described it. He showed utter distaste.

"Ladies, please, _please_ keep your area neat. The bathroom is _unacceptable."_

Lily was happy to hear the Boston back in the man's vocal cords, even though he sounded like a father scolding a child for being dirty. Not her fault that she was raised on a farm that was a pig's mud paradise.

If this situation was different and he wasn't a kidnapper twice their age, she could almost picture Marcia teasing him to spank him if she refused to comply. The horrifying thought almost made the girl turn red that matched her slapped cheek.

Lily hated to admit it, but despite the age, he was handsome, and the accent only boost the scales. She nearly asked Claire to slap her face for thinking such unholy thoughts. She already had a soulmate who was no doubt worry sick about her as well as her family and animals back at home. No way, she will suffer Stockholm Syndrome on the first night. After all, she didn't forget how the man tried to make Marcia dance for him and slapped Lily across the face.

"To make it easy, I color coated these." He lifted a spray bottle with blue liquid inside, "The blue is for-for the floor." The other was a dark rose color. "The pink bottle is for the ceramic surfaces." He paused, waiting for a response. When he received none, he merely sighed, stepping away from the bathroom entrance, offering the bucket out to them.

Lily furrowed her brows in confusion. He didn't actually think that they would clean the bathroom, did he? They didn't ask to be here. After all, he kidnapped them, tried to rape Marcia, and slapped Lily in the face. The girl can still feel the pins and needle on her cheek.

The girl in the corner, however, put the disgusted thoughts of this mental man aside. She refused to risk getting him mad and cause an episode. She stood up, approaching the bathroom, taking the bucket from her kidnapper.

Claire and Marcia reluctantly followed, hand and hand. Lily huffed, getting off the bed, immediately the shooting pain ran down her back. She groaned in agony that didn't miss everyone in the room.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Marcia asked.

Lily breathed out, squeezing her eyes shut. It took a moment for her to pull through, nodding her head in response.

"Suck it up, Lily," Claire hissed, clenching her teeth with a snarl. The alpha wolf ready to devour at any moment. "We can't make him mad _now."_

"What's the delay? the man demanded.

Her friends looked back at her, expecting her to answer.

"No.. nothing," Lily assured with force. "I'm fine."

She kept her head down, refusing to face her captor's gaze, only to follow her friends' footsteps. It may have been fine to stare at him from the beginning, but only when she couldn't see. Now that everything was crystal clear, she was afraid to relive the flashback of her traumatic kidnapping. Those eyes. She could never forget those eyes.

They made it to the bathroom. The girls walking hand-and-hand went first. Just as Lily was about to set foot inside, an arm extended in front of her, blocking her path.

Lily ceased her movement, staring at the arm with widened eyes.

"What?" she asked meekly, keeping her gaze averted from his face.

"Your boots," he declared. "They are dirty."

"So?"

"So they are unacceptable. It is bad enough you all messed the once cleaned bathroom, I will not stand muddy trails as well... Take them off." He commanded in a low, husky whisper.

She furrowed her brows at his request, turning to her friends and the freak to see if she heard him right. They all kneeled by the bathroom sink, completely dumbfounded.

"W-What?"

"Did I stutter?" the man snapped, loud enough for the girls' inside to hear. "I said take them off, _now."_

"B-But these are my shoes."

"Take them off," he commanded with forced politeness, no doubt annoyed that the girl wasn't following his command.

"Will I get them back?"

A hand grasped her throat, causing her to choke. She instinctively struggled to pry him off. The other wrapped around the curve of her jaw, forcing her to look at him deep in his steel eyes. One look and she already got the flashbacks. She later regretted not following his command immediately.

"I said take them off, _impure_!" He roared loudly, enough to make the entire Underworld shake.

The girls inside took effect by his outburst. Marcia burst into tears. Claire wrapped her arms around her best friend in a tight hug, panting heavily for breath. The other girl only kneeled in silence, kept her head down and ears covered. She refused to see or hear what would happen next.

Lily's body began to shake, eyes blinking away the unwanted tears. No way she was going to cry in front of her captor. She won't let him think that he broke her already. She can take the slap, but not the yelling.

"P-Please st-stop!" Lily pleaded. "Stop, please!"

She couldn't see his face, but can hear him sigh in dread. Either he regretted his outburst, or annoyed by this weak child before him.

The hand around her jaw pulled towards him, feeling his warm breath against her cheek.

"Don't make this worse than it already is," he pleaded in a hush whisper. "I'm trying to be good..." he stated with desperation. "But your disobedience shall take me no where but the alternative. Now... Take them off... or I will take you outside and make you wish that you did."

Lily let out a whine, jerking her head away from him and his strong grip. She used the tip of her left boot behind the other's heel to slip one foot out. She raised her left leg up to unlace the boot, only to stumble into the man's arms. He held her steady as she hurried to remove the other boot. She couldn't help but feel the warm tingles in her stomach and the goosebumps rise underneath the sleeves of her arms. Benny used to hold her like this, tender and sweet. With her captor holding her like this made the memory officially repulsive.

Finally, her foot slipped out. Lily regained her footing to hand him the pair of boots, relieved that he released her body. He took the pair, allowing her the chance to hurry inside and join her peers. She stood in the corner of the bathroom, where the freak's special place should be. She was close to the shower curtain, tempting her to hide behind it. She didn't want to look at her captor, nor acknowledge him.

Unfortunately, she didn't have a say in the matter, only listened.

"Patricia has reminded me that _I._.. was sent to get you for a reason. That..." He stuck his arm out that was holding Lily's boots as if it was garbage or a diaper loaded with baby poop. One true fact was that her boots do indeed stink, required shoe freshener. He must've taken notice of the smell, wishing to burn the pair adding the girl's socks.

"That you are _sacred food."_

The words alone caused the girls to sharply glare at him. Food. _They_ were the food? For who... or what?

"Sacred food?" the girl in the corner asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Claire pressed.

"It means what I said!" He snapped, silencing the girls into a moment of awkward silence. He took the time to step back and run a free hand over his shaved head. He breathed in and out deeply, slowly regaining his calm composure.

"I understand you ladies are curious, but now is not the time for discussion. All questions, I assure you, shall be answered in due time. Miss Patricia will be back soon for your meal, so be ready with respect and obedience. Is that understood?"

The girls didn't acknowledge with words, only nodded.

He bowed his head, "And another thing..." He cleared his throat, showing slight hesitance. "I want to excuse myself for my behavior earlier, and... I promise not to bother you all again."

Lily added a mental note in her head. The man - lady in red and black - has a name. Patricia. She must've had a talk with Dennis that made him the submissive instead of the kidnapper. She must be the ringleader, after all. She was the one to watch out for.

Much to their relief, he turned towards the exit and never looked back, keeping the boots a distance from his nose.

The girls in the bathroom took a moment to process what transpired. The girl in the corner was right. They weren't going to be here long. They were not going to be sold as sex slaves but something sacrificial. They were going to be something or someone's meal. They heard headline stories of captivity, but never something like this.

How could they escape from this horror? How could they protect themselves from being someone's turkey? How were they ever going to bid their family, friends, soulmates, and pets adieu?

Maybe the death wouldn't be so bad, let alone painful. Heaven is the best place in the universe compared to earth. They will die young dressed in white, gracing the good Lord with their presence, reuniting with dead relatives. Maybe the girl in the corner wished for this. The girl could be with her loving parents again.

No.

Their family from heaven and earth wouldn't wish death on their souls. They would want them to fight with everything they have. Not to fight with a man's strength, but with a different weapon. Not just their beauty and brains, but something else. Captors tried to steal that weapon, breaking their prisoners physically and mentally. The one thing that many prisoners must learn and grasp quickly.

Hope.

The girls could gain that power and hold onto the string of their sanity. Most moments in this small space showed signs that they started to unravel. It would be only the matter of time when they might fall off the edge. Just like their whacked kidnapper.

If they hope, there shall be hope for escape. They must grasp it quickly, or it will slip from their fingertips and their fates shall be sealed.

Let the fight begin...

 **A/N: It has been forever since last update, last summer to be exact. I do apologize about that, I had other stories and life to attend to. Luckily, I found inspiration and continued to write this story.**

 **Thank you: Delusional Fantasies and imperfection for reviewing. Thank all for taking the time to read and/or add this story to y'alls favorites and/or alerts. You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: read the prologue**

Lily had her reluctance when the girls were trying to make arrangement of who slept where. The main debate was who going to sleep next to the hooded girl. They had their fears, especially Lily's who nearly got killed by a paint bucket. However, there was the girl who gets detentions and the guy behind the doors outside, who kidnaps girls and plans to feed them to his dogs. If they had to choose who to sleep next to, it would be the girl.

Lily lost the bet and had no choice but to sleep next the girl on the left bed. A part of her felt safe, considering the hooded girl to be her shield. The hooded girl paid no mind to Lily, only turned her back on her and slept peacefully. Lily didn't know how the girl does it. Sleeping like there was nothing wrong, when something was wrong. More than that, there was something wrong with _her_ for not freaking out like the rest. Lily couldn't wrap her mind around the girl, and continued to stay up and think about it as a distraction from her lower back pain and splitting headache.

Eventually, Lily had no choice but to dream in tears. The sweet memories of her family, friends, the animals, Benny. Sweet Benny. He must be so scared, right now. He must be knocking every door and dumpster, putting up missing posters - just so he can find her. He was her knight and shining armor in a cowboy hat. Her father was a little reluctant when Benny asked his permission to date his daughter. After all, he was graduating high school and she fifteen years old, when they first met. She was his date for senior prom. Every girl's dream. She could never forget their one year anniversary when he gave her the horse pendent around her neck. A piece to remember him by when he goes away for college.

Her dreams of graduating high school, attending her own senior prom, becoming a vet, getting married, and having kids - they all will no longer matter if she and the girls don't escape.

Lily's face contorted by a sudden air blowing against her face. It was warm, unlike the room. She frowned on her captors for not providing a complete set of sheets or at least a blanket for warmth.

The warmth blew against her face again, making her eyes blink open. It was blur, but she knew something was off. Instead of seeing musky brown, it was yellow, white, and blue. Narrowing her eyes, she searched and picked her glasses that were resting by her leg. She put them on, and there he was.

Squatting right by her bed side, two feet away, staring at her with a cheeky, quirky grin. It was unnatural compared to the stern façade from Dennis and smugness of Miss Patricia.

"Hey," he greeted. "My name-"

Lily reacted, screaming and knocking her bedmate off. Her two friends on the other bed jumped from the noise.

"Lily! Lily, what is it?!" Claire demanded. From her snappy tone, she didn't get enough sleep either. The dark circles around her eyes proved it.

Lily didn't answer, keeping her eyes locked on her keeper, who looked just as frightened as she was. She missed his face when she threw a kick his way.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He crawled away from her side, hunching his back, leveling with the bed. He sat Indian style in between the beds. "I-I didn't mean to scare you."

The man's voice was different this time. It didn't have the accent like Dennis, or the elegance like Miss Patricia. It had a lisp, which means that they were greeting someone new. A different personality. The clothes were different too. He was dressed in a yellow/black jacket and blue sweat pants. Men's clothing.

The others took notice of the change, froze still as they stared. The hooded girl, however, leaped back on the bed, keeping her distance. It seemed that she wasn't the emotionless girl, the others thought her to be.

"Don't tell Miss Patricia or Mr. Dennis. I'm even not suppose to be here." His eyes pleaded with desperation. His eyes widened that held innocence and wonder like a child. A child going to Disney World for the first time. The same way when Lily had Bella for a Christmas gift.

"What are you?" Marcia demanded.

"Hey!" He glared at the skimpy teen, clearly offended. "Don't make fun of me! I am a person, too! I have feelings! And I have two eyes, and two arms, and two legs! See?" His face softened, lying back on his bottom, wiggling his palm hands and tennis shoes to prove a point. "Look! I have red socks!" He pulled his slacks to show the colored socks. "Cool, huh?"

Then, he immediately sat back down to his previous position - Indian style. "Miss Patricia is right. You all are rude! She teaches me that it is rude to scream at somebody and kick them on the face when someone says hello." He snorted, rolling his eyes, "She didn't say that _entirely_ , but I am old enough to know what _four-eyed_ did is rude." He pointed at Lily.

Four-eyed. That insult was second grade level. Which means that this personality was definitely a child.

Neither girl apologized or acknowledge his cool socks. It lead to more awkward silence.

Instead of leaving like Miss Patricia did the first time, he kept talking.. He leaned forward like he was about to tell a secret, looking at each girl with a sly grin as he said.

" _He's_ on the move."

Every girl furrowed their brows or narrowed their eyes, completely lost.

"W-What?" the hooded girl asked.

The man giggled but not compared to a boy who would laugh by a joke. It was malicious, scary.

"He's... on the... _move..."_ He emphasized the last word, keeping that sly grin on his face.

"Who?" the hooded girl pressed.

"Oh man!" The man - boy laughed, slapping a palm against his face. "I forgot! Miss Patricia says that if you meet someone new, you say hello then state your name." He folded his arms on this lap in a polite manner, curling his mouth equally to show off his white teeth. Dennis, the neat freak, may be responsible for dental hygiene.

"Hi. My name is Hedwig. I have red socks!" He clicked his shoes together, indicating the red socks underneath the slacks. He held his out for a handshake, "It is nice to meet you."

"Who is on the move?" Lily demanded in a desperate, hushed whisper, not bothering to reciprocate the introductions. Nobody wants to give their name away. They wanted answers.

Hedwig snorted, "Rude much, four-eyed." Even though he was offended by the girls' behavior, it all faded into laughter. "It doesn't matter now. _He_ is coming for _you._ Coming for you _all!"_

Marcia and Claire held their hands in a comfort manner. What this... person said was nothing nice at all. Lily clutched her stomach, grinding her teeth in utter pain. What was wrong with her? Better yet, what was wrong with the girl next to her? She merely blinked.

Hedwig took Lily's face as a sign of fear, smiling down her way that sent chills, "He has down awful things to people, and he will do awful things to you." He blinked, turning his way to Marcia and Claire. "You guys make noises in your sleep." He snickered, pointing at Claire. "You sound like lawnmower."

The girls were having trouble keeping up with the personality's randomness, attempting to keep the subject at hand. Asking questions didn't help, mainly because his other personas told him not to. But it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together.

"We're _his_ food," Marcia whispered with utter panic.

Hedwig zipped his lips and mimic a throw away key.

"No shit, Marcia," Claire grumbled, gripping into her hair.

Hedwig widened his eyes, making an _o_ shaped mouth, pointing at the girl again. " _Ooh!_ You said a bad word! Wait til I tell Miss Patricia!"

He leaped up in a squat position, duck walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

He froze, turning his body halfway to face the speaker. All the girls turned to her in shock. What did she just say?

"How old are you _exactly?_ " The hooded girl spoke to the personality. The first time she ever spoke in front of her captor. Her voice was heavy, but cool and collected. Complete opposite of the others.

"Nine," Hedwig shrugged with a proud grin across his face. "I have blue socks, too."

"So... you are _not_ the guy who took us?" She asked with confirmation.

The girls looked at her as if she was stupid. Apparently, he was nine years old, not the pervert with OCD. How far behind was she?

Hedwig thought the same thing, snorting with amusement, "No!"

"So you are _not_ the lady?"

"What are you? Blind?"

What was it with the stupid questions? Lily asked to herself.

"So you don't know how they think?" the hooded girl asked.

There it was. The true meaning to her questions. So her plan to pee on herself to escape a dance wasn't her one hit wonder, after all.

Hedwig furrowed his brows, still at lost, "N-No, they don't tell me much. I just ate a hotdog. Look, I stole the light from Mr. Dennis, but he would be back real soon. I can't steal the light for too long, or he will find out and get really angry... _etcetera."_

"But we heard something!" The hooded girl's voice changed.

Instead of calmness, it had a hint of desperation. Something that Lily nor her friends were used to hearing. The hooded girl was the monster at school, the freak, the paint bucket killer. At this moment, they remembered that she was just a girl, just like any other.

The girls stayed quiet, letting the hooded girl take the wheel of manipulation.

She slid out of her side of the bed, sitting criss-cross in between, "We didn't understand it at first... but now we do."

Hedwig raised his brows, a half smile curled upwards, evidence of interest. "What did you hear?"

"Come here," She motioned him to her. "Let me whisper it to you."

His straight, white smile was complete, completely hooked.

"Okay!" He duck walked his way to her, slow and steady. Lily and Marcia scooted back slightly, keeping a distance. Even though, he was just a boy, he was boy in a man's body. It was weird.

Lily slightly regretted moving. Her stomach clenched in utter pain, up to the point that she was in tears. She wanted to lay down, but tried to hear what the hooded girl told Hedwig. Her pain didn't change as much as Hedwig's sly face. It changed 180.

Hedwig leaned back slowly, staring at the girl in shock. His eyes bug-wide, mouth agape, shaky palms. What she tell him?

"You-You are a big fibber!" Hedwig accused her.

She shook her head, "I never lie, Hedwig."

"B-But Mr. Dennis..." His voice was shaky. "H-He said..." His eyes glistening with tears, his voice choked with true emotion. He was definitely afraid, how he made the girls afraid. A simple change of the tables, and a taste of his own medicine. Lily would give the hooded girl a gold star, if she could.

"He said that he followed her for days, and said t-that she was the one that the beast w-would want! He-he was supposed to bring one, but thought... th-that four was an added bonus." He showed off a weak smile, trying to find light in his situation. What the girl said wasn't true at all. He nodded, believing his own statement, "Y-Yeah, a-a-a bonus." He sniffled his nose.

The girls were taken back by the confession. It was declared that this was no random kidnapping. The man planned this. There was no telling who or how he followed. The girls made a mental note that if they ever get out of here - they will look their way every few seconds when they walk alone, at least walk with a buddy or two with muscle, have an anti-spy ware protection on their phones and tablets, change their phone number, change their routine - everything. Their world will never be the same after this. It stopped being the same the second Dennis picked out his target.

Lily could hear the pattern of the hooded girl's breathing. No doubt, she took affect to Hedwig's words, but attempted not to show it. She can't break down, not now. She needed to stay calm. She was the only one who knew how. Claire tried to be the alpha, but not compared to the hooded girl. She flinched at the sight of Hedwig's persona. It made Marcia and Lily see who they truly needed to follow.

"When you're not around," the hooded girl began. "Dennis and Miss Patricia talk about it. They talk about how he wants a boy this time. They're going to give him you."

Lily widened her eyes in shock. The hooded girl told him that? Why? Her heart was pumping at the reaction they would all get from Dennis and Patricia. Hedwig will ask questions, no doubt. He was just a scared little boy. Lily was beginning to change course of leaders, especially Marcia. Claire simply sat there, let the hooded girl reach her own doom. She wanted no part of this girl's so-called plan.

The boy shook his head, "N-No! Miss-Miss Patricia said that... she's-she's not mad at me anymore! Sh-She sings to me sometimes!"

"I think Miss Patricia is still a little mad at you."

A tear finally escape the boy's glistened eyes. The boy was truly scared, and the girls will be in hot water. What was the stupid girl thinking?

"M-Miss Patricia says that..." He cleared his throat, the emotion clogged his throat, having a hard time speaking. "T-That I am stupid. She... She thinks I made silly mistakes."

"Look at me," the girl commanded. He obliged. "We are like your babysitters." Her nose sniffled, feeling the poor boy's emotion, coming close to crying as well. Marcia let a few drops of her own escape.

"We'll play games, role play with action figures, swing the swing sets on the playground. We will even let you watch TV, while we make you a fun dinner."

Hedwig breathed out a smile at the thought. He wiped his eyes and his runny nose. She was luring him in her trap. There was still hope.

"But we all need to get out of here. You can show us the way out. We could be gone before anyone gets back," The hooded girl's voice returned to desperation. She was scared too, just like everyone else. The poor boy noticed this as well. "We have to hurry, Hedwig. We have to hurry and get out of here!"

Hedwig paused in deep consideration. They all believed that he would join the pack, be their savior.

"W-Wait. Wait," he looked away with a thought in mind.

"What? What?" the hooded girl asked. She tried to turn him, so they could face each other. Unfortunately, Hedwig leaped away from her touch like a frightened deer.

"I-I can't!"

"What?"

"I can't! It... It took forever to make this place safe without the nosey bodies of that work here finding out!" He pointed at her, raising up to his feet, towering over her shaking form. "You can't get out of here! The Beast will come for you - all of you! Starting with _her_!" He turned his way to Lily who jumped in fright.

"What?! Why?!" She demanded.

"Because you made a mess on the bed!"

Lily widened her eyes, scooting her bottom back against the wall to see the evidence. Much to her horror, Hedwig was right. There was a mess. Spots of blood on the bed.

"And you have another ketchup stain on your pants, too!" Hedwig added.

He was right again. Blood was in a place that no innocent boy should see in a girl. Everything was coming together of why she was in pain. Out of all the time Mother Nature could give her the monthly visit - she had to choose this week of all weeks.

Lily didn't think about her period coming, because her focus was on the plan of escape, her captors, the freak next to her in bed.

Hedwig will tell Mr. Dennis of what the hooded girl said. Dennis will come in here and see the mess, and become really angry, enough to feed her to this _beast,_ first. He would not only take away her bed, but her pants. What's worse? Her underwear. The thought of standing buck nude in front of that creep, and being the Beast's first course brought her to tears.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Her two friends came to her aid, trying to calm her down. Claire ripped the wool from the springy bed, while Marcia led Lily to the bathroom. Lily cried, while clutching her stomach. Claire entered as well with the whool, closing the door with a slam.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die first!" Lily repeated, ignoring the hushes from her friends.

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Casey's POV)**

The hooded girl and the boy were alone in the room, silently listening to the girls

Hedwig's eyes widened at the sudden commotion, dropping down on his bottom, holding his knees to his chest, "W-What's wrong with her? Wasn't the mess ketchup from Miss Patricia's hotdogs?"

How could the girl in the corner explained this to an innocent nine-year-old?

"She's fine, Hedwig," she assured him with a forced smile. "Come on. Stay. Let's talk some more-"

"But she is hurting. She is crying. She is hurt. Did... Did she cut herself... down there?"

"No, Hedwig! She's fine!"

"You are a liar," Hedwig accused her. "You are a fibber - etcetera!"

The hooded girl shook her head, tears glistening her eyes, "I am not lying, Hedwig."

"That was blood on the bed, wasn't it?"

The hooded girl took a moment to think of how to tell him, but her hesitation only made it worse, judging the boy's dumbfounded face.

"Hedwig... She did cut herself... on accident. She is crying because she's scared of what Mr. Dennis could do to her. He already took her boots, because they were messy. If he finds out, he will be angry and take more of her things away. Like the bed. Giving her nothing warm to sleep in."

Hedwig looked at the door, flinching at the cries from Lily's.

" _He is going to kill me! Kill me!"_

"Well, why don't you tell Miss Patricia?" Hedwig asked. "Surely, she can help. She tends my cuts all the time!" His head lowered at the thought of his previous shames, "My... My silly mistakes. My stupid, silly mistakes."

"Hedwig, we can go now while we have the chance, before they find out-"

"I know what can help!" Hedwig jumped up to his feet, "Miss Patricia has a first aid kit! I will find it and get that four-eyed a Band-Aid!" He nodded with a hopeful smile, "Yeah! I will find it, put the band aid on her. I can kiss it to make it all better! Then she won't be hurting anymore!

"Hedwig!"

"I will be right back!"

"No! No! Please don't go!" The hooded girl rushed after him, but the boy was quicker. He already left the room, by the time she made it to the door. The click of door indicated he locked it.

She peeked through the narrow crack to find him going through the second door. She could only hope that Hedwig will come back without the other two personas finding out. She turned her attention to the commotion in the bathroom. Listening to the curses, hushes, and running water. Drama queens. Did they not remember that the worst will come, worse than bleeding on yourself?

She didn't bother to knock as she entered the bathroom. There were the plastics moving around in a big hurry. The Queen Bee was washing the stain from the farm girl's pants. Speaking of the farm girl, she was in the toilet, making sure not to make a bigger mess. Her glasses were removed, resting on the bathroom sink. The cheerleading slut dumped the evidence in the shower - the wool, closing the curtain with a snap.

"Is it coming off? Is it coming off?!" Lily wailed, nibbling her nails, leaving a trail of drool on her finger tips. Her lips were quivering, and her eyes were blood shot. How pathetic.

"Only little, but not much." The Queen Bee held up a pair of satin, light blue, Victoria Secret panties high. A big, red spot on the backside of the panties, embarrassing place for it to bleed. Most people would think that she bleed through her anus.

The wimpy, farm girl cried once more, burying her face into her hands.

"I can only get your pants to fade, but not much," Claire held up the farm girl's pants, showing that the blood faded. It wasn't bad compared to the panties.

"Maybe he won't notice," Marcia offered weakly.

"He is going to tell on him. That loon will tell on his other loon, and I'm going to be..." The pathetic girl trailed off, not bothering to finish the obvious.

"He won't," the hooded girl assured her.

The plastics whirled around to find the hooded girl standing there with the door wide opened.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Lily demanded.

Marcia peeked outside the door to see any signs of their keeper.

"He's gone," The hooded girl assured them. "He left."

"Where?" Claire asked.

"He said to get a band aid for you," the hooded girl explained to Lily. "No telling when he'll be back."

Lily let out a laugh, slapping her hands against her bare thighs. "This is just great!"

"Lily, the pants don't look so bad," Marcia tried to assure her. "Remember that pervert said. He said that he won't bother us anymore. If we're lucky, the woman will find out and clean it for us."

Claire shook her head, "No way. I don't want to face her - him again! A man in a dress is creepy enough!" Claire tossed the pants back to Lily.

"But what if Dennis comes back?" Lily asked. "What if he breaks his promise? What if he knows, and he yells at me..." Lily trailed off, crying once more. Marcia whispered meaningless comfort, rubbing her upper back. Lily leaned into her friend's shoulder, soaking the cheerleader's sleeve.

Claire huffed, biting her lip at sight of her friend's state. She went inside the shower, closing the curtain behind her.

"That thing - that beast -" Lily inhaled sharply, wiping the tears once more. "They are going to give me to him first!"

"You don't know that," Marcia insisted.

Claire's head poked out from the curtain, "You are not the only one who made him upset." Her eyes casted darkly at the hooded girl standing by the door.

The hooded girl huffed, knowing what she's referring too. "I was just trying to scare him into helping us escape."

"Well, you scared him, alright!" Lily declared. "You scared him, and he will tell his other personalities about it! We will be in trouble, thanks to you!" Lily pointed at her accusingly. "The Beast might eat you first!"

The hooded girl stood there, not taking affect. The farm girl's pathetic words meant nothing to her. Words were nothing, but actions were something. All the hooded girl could focus on was the worst to come, worst than what she dealt with in her life.

"The Beast is coming anyway." The hooded girl bluntly stated. A teardrop sparked in the corner of her eye. "Nothing can change that whether you crapped your pants or not." The truth struck to the farm girl to the core. She was right. Lily and the other plastics trembled at the thought of being on a serving plate.

Claire slowly exited the bathroom, holding a different pair of panties. Black, granny knickers. Something that the hooded girl didn't expect the Queen Bee to wear. The farm girl and cheerleader took noticed of Claire washing her undies, and immediately knew what she was going to do.

"No, Claire," Lily shook her head.

"Yes," Claire declared.

"I couldn't-"

"Yes, I am." Claire turned off the faucet, handing Lily the wet panties. "In case, _he_ comes back, and the pants don't work... you need to wear it."

"But what about you? What if your skirt gets dirty?"

"I have my leggings to cover me. I'll be fine. Please, take it."

The hooded girl watched the transaction, couldn't help but her stomach turn at the sentimental. As snotty and fake as they were, she couldn't help but envy the friendship. Friends stick together till the end - literally speaking, considering the situation.

The hooded girl used to have friends, but they left, and she was alone. Once she was alone, she always had to fiend for herself at every battle. No more sentiments, care, or love. What's the point anymore? What's the point?

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Lily's POV)**

Lily reluctantly took the underwear, and followed Marcia's advice, using the toilet paper as her new pad until Miss Patricia comes back. He - she may be creepy, but she had a mind of a woman.

Once Lily was properly dressed, she thanked her friend with a hug. "If I am going to die, at least I know that I would die with my best friends."

Marcia sniffled her nose, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, completely touched by this gesture. But the sentiment turned to worry as Lily stomach cramped once more.

"I wish I have pills to take," Lily grunted.

"I wish were having our slumber party at Claire's house," Marcia grumbled.

"We can still do that!" Claire reminded them. "We have to have faith. There is only three looney personalities, and four of us. We will get out, safe and sound. You have to trust me."

We didn't notice the girl in the corner leaving the bathroom, until they heard repetitive knocking outside.

The three musketeers peeked from the entrance of the bathroom to see the hooded girl knocking on the wall.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Marcia asked.

"It's going to annoy him," Claire declared.

"He said something," the hooded girl explained in a whisper. She whipped her head to face them, her witch black hair tossed to the other shoulder. Her eyes widened with an idea in mind. Lily prayed that it didn't involve another nine-year-old man.

"He said something about _making_ this room safe.

Lily paused to think through the interaction between the hooded girl and Hedwig. She didn't remember the conversation, but enough to know that Hedwig wasn't going to betray his other personas. She noticed Marcia's eyes widened, a shine that matched the hooded girl's. It seemed that Hedwig did say that, and the way that the room was built - it didn't have time like a typical dungeon that was covered with moldy walls and dirt. Not that there would be dirt, Dennis must've kept that from happening. Their dungeon looked like it was recently built.

"This is all new dry wall," She whispered. "What's unsafe?"

Claire gasped in awe, she and the other two looked around the room.

The girls scattered, knocking every inch of the wall. Marcia took the bathroom. The hooded girl and Claire took the wall from the right. Lily took the wall on the left. Every knock met a knock, every breath they took met a gasp. Nothing different. Every minute they spent and time wasted before Hedwig or another persona comes back - they slowly began to lose hope to the hooded girl's theory.

Lily tried to focus on the sound behind the wall for that echo. All she could hear was her heart beat and breath. This was becoming hopeless. The hooded girl screwed up with Hedwig. Why should she trust the hooded girl about this? It was a good theory, but they were wasting time with every second. One of the personas will be back any second. He or she would question their currencies. But the pain in her stomach was pushing her. She needed to leave. She need to be painless. The hope for escape pushed her to knock once more with every fiber of her energy.

BANG!

Until she heard it. The echo that made her heart skip a beat.

She, Marcia, and the hooded girl gazed up for the sound's source. They found Claire standing on the bed with wool, her arms reached to the ceiling. The echo was coming from the ceiling. The freak girl was right. Something was there.

To confirm it, Claire hopped off the bed and picked up her high heel from the floor. She bounced back up, about to use the shoe to rip off the dry wall ceiling.

"Wait!" the hooded girl raised her hand to stop Claire. "Are you sure about this?" Was she seriously going to stop Claire from escaping? But a small part of Lily's mind told her, what if he comes back?

At first Claire was hesitant, until she looked at her two friends - her wolf pack. They needed to get out of here. She told them to trust her. She promised them that she'll get them out. They put their faith and trust in her. She was going to keep that promise. Even if she was taking a big risk of grasping their keeper's attention.

She whipped her shoe in the air, and forcibly hit the ceiling repetitively, creating a wave of bangs on the other side. Smalls holes from the sharp heel grew one large, reveal a small vent.

"Casey, you were right!" Claire smiled at the sight, hopeful tears leaked from her eyes. "There is something here. He was covering up a way out!" Marcia and Lily looked at each other with a hint of delight in their orbs. They have been waiting for this moment.

The moment of escape.

Claire used her heel to rip off the paper from the ceiling. "Tell me if you see him."

The girl in the corner continued to peer through the cracks of the door, while looking over her shoulder every two seconds for Claire's progress.

"We need to hurry," Lily urged the girls. "Marcia, give me your shoe."

Marcia hopped on one leg to remove her boot, until a silent click stopped them.

"He's here," the hooded girl confirmed in a whisper.

The other girls widened their eyes in horror.

"No. No," Marcia shook her head, rushing over to the door by the hooded girl.

"You can't let him in!" Claire hissed. "Don't let him in - this is our one chance!" She continued working on the ceiling, while Lily assisted her with the other shoe.

"We're not going to make it," the hooded girl grumbled.

Lily glared at the hooded girl with narrowed eyes, "Shut up." She panted and grunted with effort as she attempted to grip off the grid from the vent.

 _"Hey..."_ the innocent lisp from Hedwig, thankfully, began with unease. " _W-What are you guys doing?"_ He unlocked the door, pushing the door open, only for Marcia and the hooded girl to push it close.

 _"Hey."_ Hedwig tried again. " _O-Okay, quit it."_ Even though he had the mind of a nine-year-old, he wasn't dumb enough to know that something was wrong. _"Let me - Let me in."_ He tried the door again, and once again, the two girls pushed the door back. The continuing bangs motivated the girls by the vent to pull and rip the ceiling faster.

"Give us a second!" Marcia exclaimed. "Lily's changing."

" _What are you guys doing?"_ Hedwig asked.

"Didn't you hear what she said?!" Lily snapped from afar. "I'm changing pants."

 _"B-But I brought a band aid for you. I didn't know what you liked so I picked either Iron Man or Bugs Bunny."_

A Bugs Bunny Band-Aid? How thoughtful. It almost made Lily open the door and give him a big hug.

"Just give us - ugh - a minute, please - please - ugh!" Lily continued to try and pull the grid once more.

 _"Why do you sound like you're in pain?"_

Because she was in pain from the cramps. Lily replied in her mind.

Once Claire made the hole of the ceiling bigger with her shoe, Lily had the space to pull the vent from both sides. The lid was removed with ease. She dropped it, causing a loud bang.

Claire and Lily were oblivious to Hedwig's words and run against the door.

"Give me as much time as you can," Claire ordered the girls holding the door. "I'll leave and get help!"

"We'll be right behind you," Lily promised, kneeling before her leader, offering her hands for Claire's foot.

Claire stepped on Lily's hand, while gripping on the edges of the vent. With all her might, Claire pulled her way in, started to crawl to the exit.

Lily jumped up, doing the same as Claire, following right behind her. Her legs squirmed as she tried to pull herself up. She slipped a bit, quickly regaining her grip on the sides with her elbows. The muscles on her arms weakened, coming close to giving up. This was what she gets for not training at the gym - specifically rock climbing. Though the walls around the vents were smoothed, compared to the jungle, play rocks.

She couldn't give up. Freedom was right across the stuffy path.

With luck _not_ being on her side like always, a hand grasped around her ankle. She squealed with fright as her body was yanked out from the vents, her sight of freedom disappeared. Her back and bottom bounced against the spring bed. The rubber band that tied her braid loosened, freeing the strands of hair. A puff of hair blew against her arms that were covering her face, covering the sight of her captor.

She didn't want to see him, or grasp what just happened. Her current reality of the situation made her nauseous.

Her hands were suddenly pinned against the mattress, over her head. Her face was turned to the side with eyes tightly shut. Tears leaked to the inner corners.

A tongue clicked above her in utter dismay.

"This is not what I wish to see."

The voice. The manly accent Lily recognized. The sheltered nine-year-old wasn't straddling her hips anymore.

It was Dennis.

"I will deal with this insolence later."

She didn't realize fully to what he said, until a sudden hard force rocked against her untouched cheek, silencing her cries and conscious.

 **~000~000~000~**

 _Lily looked around to find shelter._

 _Her eyes bloodshot; breathing shortened; clothes tattered' skin scratched; and hair free to catch sticks, leaves, and flies._

 _All this time, she was running away from the Beast. All Hairy and claws. The worst part was the sight of his glowing, red eyes._

 _She couldn't find her lover. She didn't know if he was eaten or brutally injured. Her heart jolted at the thought of his sealed fate. All she could do now was find sanctuary, which was difficult, considering that she was running through the woods. She couldn't climb, because the bark was smooth, not a split in sight._

 _"Help! Someone help!" Lily pleaded._

 _The growls she kept hearing, lurking in the shadows behind and around her, subsided. Instead, she heard a whisper. Faint but soft. A comfort calling her name. It commanded her follow. In exchange, there will be salvation._

 _She didn't hesitate to follow, but asked questions. Who is this voice? Where was the voice? Where were they going? The voice's mere response was commanding her the same words._

" _Follow me."_

 _The more Lily followed, the louder the voice became. It didn't have any recognition, but the voice alone sounded like an angel from heaven._

 _Lily pushed herself through another set of bushes, revealing a garden of flowers - dandelions. White and yellow weeds that always grow in her farm. Lily waited for the voice to call, but it became silent._

 _Instead, a sunflower bloomed in the middle of the garden. Only one of Lily's favorite flowers. People always thought that because her name was Lily that they assumed that those were favorite flowers. They couldn't be anymore wrong. They were her least favorite along with roses. Benny always made the mistake in trying to be romantic by bringing both._

 _She applauded the voice for being considerate. The flower standing alone was enough to tempt Lily to stop running and pluck the plant herself. The voice called, giving her the motivation._

 _"Take the flower, Lily. It's your salvation."_

 _The words repeated as Lily slowly approached_

 _The roaring echo behind her nearly made her stop. The fear trembled her body down to the pit of her cramped stomach._

 _She hurried to the sunflower, ignoring another voice. The raging voice that beat madly against her chest, commanding her not to take the flower._

 _Her thumb and forefinger grasped the thorn stem, yanking the flower from its root. She was oblivious to the thorns that pricked both fingers. The blood slowly oozed and dripped onto the dirty ground._

 _She waited for the salvation as promised._

 _Her body turned in horror at the sight of the beast again. Its roar shook the ground like an earth quake. Its large paws stomped both bushes that were high as her hip._

 _She held the flower against her chest, pleading for mercy. The Beast ran its feet against the dirt, ready to charge at flesh and bone._

 _Suddenly, the ground shook again, but it was stronger and louder than the monster's roar. The garden cracked below her feet. The earth opened itself, small enough to fit a little girl through._

 _Before the Beast could touch the girl's flesh, her body fell down the hole. She waved her arms and legs around, screaming._

 _Her body and vision faded into the dark of night, closing the bright sunlight and Beast above her._

 _She knew at that moment that she was trapped in the Underworld._

 **A/N: I was looking forward to writing the scene with Hedwig! He was one of my favorite characters in the film. You should know that this isn't a typical love story between a beauty and a beast. Dennis maybe be a beast, but he won't turn into Prince Charming with true love's kiss. This take in the story is much darker than that. I hope you will enjoy, and that the characters in the story are in character.**

 **Thank you: selenastarsparrow1230 for reviewing the last chapter. Also special thanks to the readers who favorite and added this story. You guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: read the beginning**

Lily regained conscious, feeling nothing but pain and soreness. Her vision was a blur, no doubt her glasses were taken from her, again.

She groaned heavily, forcing herself to sit up. Immediately, her elbows weakened, and her shoulder tumbled down on the bed, resting her splitting headache.

She didn't exactly remembered what happened the last few minutes or more. Though, she could feel long nails raking up and down her tangled hair. She gasped at the sharp but soothing touch.

"Lily, it's me! It's okay!"

The farm girl gasped for breath, her heart raced. Her hand reached out for her friend's fingertips.

"Marci," she whispered. "What... What happened?"

"You don't remember? My God, he did hit you - damn it."

He? Lily's mind spaced out, trying to find the bits and pieces of her memory. She last remembered waking up again, only to come face to face with a nine-year-old in a thirty-something-year-old man's body. The cramps indicated that she was indeed on her period. She remembered sitting on the toilet to prevent any messes.

Claire. Her best friend. Lily remembered her friend providing a pair of her own panties, so she won't suffer as much with Dennis.

Lily remembered her captor's face - Dennis. The pinched brows, the piercing blue eyes that held rage and hatred. This time the surgical mask wasn't hiding his mouth; it was a thin, tight straight line. His face was the last she saw before it was lights out.

Lily gasped, "He came back. He came back!" She slowly sat up, ignoring the pounding headache and cramps. Her hand roamed over the bed to find her pair of specs.

"We found a way out, until he showed up." Marcia explained shakily. It sounded as if she previously had an emotional breakdown. The grip around the hem of Lily's sweater showed.

Lily remembered. She was the one who was right behind Claire. She helped her friend up the vent to escape. Lily was close to joining her friend, until Dennis pulled her back. No doubt, he got mad and went after Claire.

"I told you it won't work, but you idiots didn't listen."

Lily wanted to punch the hooded girl's face for talking so negatively. They had a way out. Claire was the first to take the chance to leave. Did Claire make it out to get help? She took karate classes at the mall. Surely, she could kick the man's ass and escape, right? She's a fighter. She's the alpha. She'll make it out.

Lily can't say the same about herself. Dennis caught her and knocked her out cold. No doubt that he's mad, and would return for punishment.

"Where is he?!" Lily demanded.

"He is still out there," Marcia whimpered, tightening her grip.

"Did he close the vent?" Lily pushed herself off the bed, still searching for her glasses. She felt a pair of arms grasping her biceps. Lily let out a screech, until she was turned to meet white and black. The wicked witch herself..

The hooded girl shoved an item in Lily's hand. Her glasses. Lily put them on to see the lens cracked. Dennis must've stepped on them when he threw the punch. This was a nightmare. Now the farm girl lost sight, once again.

Lily growled in frustration, throwing the glasses across the room. Her eyes glanced at the ceiling - the black blur above. The vent. "We need to get out! Why didn't you all leave?! We must follow Claire, so we could escape like she did! Come on! We still have a chance before he comes back!"

Lily stepped on the bed, reaching her eyes out towards the vent, ready to make the jump.

"Claire didn't make it," the hooded girl stated bluntly.

Lily paused, whirled over the shoulder to face the girl in the corner. Did Lily hear that right?

"W-What?" Lily asked.

"Claire didn't escape," the hooded girl repeated. "He has her."

What did she mean 'he has her'? Lily refused to grasp the words, until she got the facts straight. Was she alive still? Did they not feed her to this 'he'? Did her companions see her?

"H-How did you know? Did you see her? Did you talk to her?"

"Lily..." Marcia was hesitant. Lily could tell by her friend's tone of voice that she had been crying, and trying not to cry now. "We... We heard her scream." The second she said that the emotions became overwhelming. "It was horrible."

Lily dropped down onto the bed in once bounce. Her friend. Her best friend was in the monster's claws. The fact that Claire wasn't here with her pack showed that she wasn't coming back. She was the monster's first course. Never to be seen again.

Lily let out a wailing cry, burying her face into her hands as she sobbed. She felt Marcia's arm around her, pulling her close. They both cried at the loss of their friend, their leader, their musketeer, their sister. Lily cried, regretting the things that were or weren't expressed. Worse, she didn't have the chance to tell Claire goodbye, or give her a hug before she went up the vent.

"We need to get out of here," Marcia whispered. "Please, God, let us leave!"

"We need to go up there," Lily gestured the vent. "We need to leave before he comes back."

"If we escape through that vent, our heads will be joining Claire on a pike!" The hooded girl broke the cries and mourn, putting her own insensitive two-sense into it. "They will find us, and hurt us with one punch, _Lily_."She hissed the name like it was a bitter taste to her mouth. As cruel as it sounded, the girl was right. Lily could feeling her cheek throb from where Dennis punched her.

"He knows that we know about the vent. He is expecting us to escape through there... Claire is not here! Do you want to join her on this guy's silver plate?"

Lily couldn't help but notice that the girl's tone of voice was almost as similar as theirs. Had she been crying too? Not that the girl would acknowledge it for she needed to take charge. Claire was gone, and somebody needed to take control of the pack. Marcia and Lily feared the girl in the corner, but was the reason that they found the vent in the first place. Even though, she risked punishment by intimidating the nine-year-old, the hooded girl proved that she wasn't afraid like the others.

Without saying the words alone, the two musketeers reluctantly declared the hooded girl as their new leader.

It seemed like an eternity until the lights switched back on, indicating that their captor has returned.

Lily saw the colors of navy and white. Dennis. He came back with a broken promise. She noticed that he was holding something. A large, brown square in one hand, and a red rectangle in the other.

"Huh. It seems like you three are smart, after all." He set the brown square down, causing a loud bang that made the girls jolt. Marcia and Lily held onto the other tightly, while the hooded girl was somewhere. In the corner, far away from her captor, maybe.

From the way he said the words, it's almost he was mocking them. Lily could picture him smirking at them, clearly amused by the sight before him. He felt the intoxicating power of fear. He felt like he was in control of them. He was the one who was holding the cards. Let the bastard and his loons think that... for now.

"W-Where's Claire?" Marcia asked in a quiet whisper, earning hushes from her companions.

The man took a dramatic huff, silently thinking of a response to the girls. Or he paused on purpose to keep the girls in suspense. Neither girl knew what's going on inside his head.

"Let's just say... that you won't see your friend again."

Just as everyone suspected and feared. Lily wanted nothing more than to scream at Dennis. Say that he was a son of a bitch; he should rot in hell; screw himself. No words escaped from Lily. All the words she wanted to say were trapped in her mind. She feared if she uttered a single word, she would join Claire's sealed fate. If Claire was here, she would want her friend to keep her mouth shut. That's what Lily did. She stayed quiet. All she could do was hold onto her friend sitting next to her, and join her in another round of sobs.

Lily's ears perked at the click, indicating that he locked the door behind him. It was clear that he was going to be here for a while.

"Think of her mistake as a lesson to not cross us. You all like to make fun of us, but we are more _powerful_ than you think."

Shivers ran up and down the girls' spines at the man's husky words. Nobody dared question the meaning of his words. How many more personalities were inside the loon's mind?

Lily and Marica merely held each other's hands as they listened to the clang of the red rectangle (turned out to be a ladder for Dennis to climb on) and a grazing drill. They watched Dennis applied the brown square (that was actually thick dry wood) on the ceiling, sticking the nails on the ceiling, blocking their big chance of escape. Now the girls were back to square one: _creating_ a plan to escape.

Lily groaned at the obnoxious drill. She held her ears and rested her head against Marcia's shoulder. It seemed like an eternity until Dennis finally covered the hole, and stepped down the ladder.

"What happened to the bed?"

There it was. Just as Lily feared. Dennis returned and questioned the missing fleece. The girls stayed quiet.

"Hello? Did I stutter?" he demanded. "What. Happened. To. The. Bed? Hm?" He approached the hooded girl, but no words were spoken. His stern face alone was intimidating. Lily was slightly thankful that she couldn't see him, but there was that fear of the unknown.

Finally, he turned away from her, moved towards the two huddled girls on the other bed. Lily averted his gaze back to the cold floor. The girls' grip on each other tightened as the footsteps grew louder, closer.

"Something happened to it. If someone doesn't come clean now, then you all will suffer a worse fate than your friend."

Tears continued to fall from Lily's eyes, soothing her throbbing cheek from where Dennis hit her. A pair of black appeared through Lily's blurred vision. He was standing before them.

"Patricia says you can't touch us," the unexpected voice retorted quietly. The voice that Lily didn't expect to here. Her new alpha leader.

She heard the man sighed, knowing that the girl's point was well made.

"Yes... she did. But taking away some privileges should suffice. How about no food for the night and morning? Hm?"

Lily's eyes widened, feeling the continuing throb of her cheek. No food? For tonight and tomorrow? She might as well die in this bed and let Dennis feed her to this _Beast_. Lily was thankful that her companions didn't throw her under the bus, but her stomach clenched with pain and starvation. There was a chance Marcia to die first, judging by the growls of her stomach. Miss Patricia's sandwich didn't satisfy, both quality and quantity. Though, it was food. Better than no food at all.

Dennis huffed his warm breath to the top of Lily's head, "Last chance, ladies. I will give you all the count to three."

Lily could feel his cold steel gaze on her. Did he notice the spot on her pants? She suppressed the urge to cover the evidence with a tug of her sweater, trying to avoid suspicion. If he did notice, he would've reacted in utter disgust, the same way when Marcia peed on herself. She was surprised that he didn't ask for Marcia's skirt. Maybe he might not ask for Lily's pants either.

"One..."

Lily took a deep, shaky breath. Her heart pounding loudly against her ears. Her empty stomach churned with unease. Her brain was screaming out the truth, but her mouth didn't utter a word.

"Two..."

' _Just face the punishment, and get it over with!'_ Lily's mind screamed. _'Your friends will be with you, no matter what. Just say it, Lily!'_

No matter how many times she wanted to tell the truth, the words didn't come out. Her throat was clogged by the burning, overwhelming emotion. Fear, sadness, pain. She couldn't. She remembered the last time when Dennis's undivided attention was on her. He yelled at her. She didn't want to hear him raise his voice, especially at her.

"Last chance," he uttered tauntingly.

But the unknown consequence haunted Lily's mind. What if she didn't confess, and Dennis knew that he lied to her? What sort of punishment could he do that was far worse than Claire's? Lily could easily write a list of the possibilities.

She took in another deep breath, physically ready to face the music. Her mouth opened about to exhale the words.

"Me."

Lily gasped back into holding her breath. She blinked a couple times, trying to figure out if she actually said the words or not.

"What?" he demanded.

Lily stayed quiet. Her lips tightly shut. Her lungs were burning. Her mind and vision was growing more fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

"It was me."

This time Lily knew that she didn't say that. The voice uttered to her right. Lily swiftly gazed at her friendly sharply. Did Marcia said that? She didn't, did she?

"You?" Dennis asked the skimpy girl for confirmation.

"I-I'm sorry," Marcia's voice was hoarse, still crying. "I-I didn't know what to do... I... I'm on my period."

There was a pause. The girls waited for Dennis to react. Lily couldn't believe it. Marcia was taking the fall for Lily's mess. That was big from Marcia, the follower. The thoughts of what Dennis could do to her, after what he almost made her do, made Lily feel worse about herself. The girls around her were brave, while she was a mere coward.

"What?" Dennis asked. His tone changed. He was the demanding, disciplined leader, but a hesitant follower. He must not understand a woman's needs, nor experienced living with a woman before. This was the price for kidnapping young girls. A big mess.

No doubt Marcia's cheeks were burning. Talking about these kind of womanly things to a clueless, perverted guy was awkward enough.

"I'm on my... period," Marcia repeated with hesitation. "I bleed every month. This week was the time, I... I didn't want you to see the mess. I'm... I'm sorry! I'll clean it! I'll try and clean it! I-It's behind the shower curtain! Please! Please! Don't be angry! Please! I'll try to make it right! Please!"

There was another moment of awkward silence, waiting for Dennis to react. All they could hear was their breathing and his groans in utter disgust. What was he going to do next? No doubt Marcia was mentally preparing for the worse to come, worse than Claire's sealed fate.

Finally, the man made a response, after processing the information and plea from Marcia.

"I suppose you bled on your friend's pants as well, young lady?"

Lily held her breath, gazing down at where her red spot was supposed to be. He noticed. She was busted.

Suddenly, Lily felt her hair yanked upward, causing her to squeal and hold the tight grip. She was forced upright and dragged across the room.

He shoved her inside the bathroom, her body slammed against the sink and circular mirror, knocking down the flower vase. Luckily, no glass was shattered.

Lily tried to gain the ability to move and speak. She couldn't do either. She was still in shock of what was happening, about to happen.

Her fingers gripped on the edges of the sink until they turned ghostly, pale white. Her breathing shallow and heart raced as she could hear Dennis fumbling with the shower curtain and Marcia in the background screaming and begging him to leave her friend alone.

Lily screeched as she was forced to turn and face him. Luckily, her vision was a blur, couldn't make out the details of the horrifying beast before her. She refused to picture his face again, only the task was impossible. Her eyes closed, creating a vision of her captor crystal clear. That first day they met in the car. The surgical mask, the steel pair of eyes - all of it.

"Look at me," he commanded. His voice was hoarse and gritty, almost like he was in pain. No doubt the sight of the red spot on the fleece nearly gave him a heart attack. The dark part of her mind wished it did.

She winced as he dug his thumb and forefinger into her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"Look at me, _please_." He firmly repeated with warning. Just like a scolding father.

Refused to know of Claire's sealed fate, Lily reluctantly opened her blurred, puffy red eyes.

"You are horrific, filthy impure, do you know that?"

Lily didn't understand the term he used. Impure. What did that mean? Someone who wasn't perfect? Wouldn't that make him 'impure' as well?

"Always make a mess wherever you go! Do you know how long it took me to keep this place for you all tidy? Can't you all show a little appreciation? Honored with this golden opportunity of meeting _him_?"

"I...I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" Lily pleaded, holding onto the sink for balance. Her ears tried to close off the man's yelling. She can't stand the yelling. "Please! Please don't-"

"Let Lily go, you bastard!" Marcia cried, banging on the closed bathroom door. The door knob rattled, protests screeched, but Dennis didn't pay mind. He merely stood there, grazing his thumb across Lily's swollen cheek.

 _"Lily_?" he whispered. "So that is your name?"

She winced at the cold contact. Tears dropped from her puffy eyes, once more. Her empty stomach twisted in a big knot while her heart was pounding when he said her name. The way he said the name was strange, different - compared to Benny whispering her name. Though his touch was similar to Benny's. It made her sick to her stomach. How dared Dennis to do this? Touched her like a handsome lover, when he was nothing but a monster underneath.

"How can someone like you can be named with something so... _pure_?"

The second his hand lowered, when his fingers glided across the chain around her neck, she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She screeched, throwing slaps and kicks, doing everything she can to keep him away, while fighting the urge to throw up once more.

Dennis growled, backing away a few steps, much to the teen's relief.

"You are a mess, young lady," Dennis scolded. "Both soul and body."

The words alone held no comfort to the girl's moment of hope. Hope that she won't be punished, tonight. But the door was closed and locked. She was alone with him. The air was sucked from her, and the small space of the bathroom didn't help her recover.

Lily shut her eyes tightly again, turning her head from him, refusing to see his next move. A part of her regretted ever kicking him. What could she do? She had enough of his touches that should belong to the man she loved very much, especially the pendent she's wearing.

She heard him open the shower curtain and the water pouring from its head. She didn't like where this was going. He can't do this. Patricia said that he couldn't touch her, right? Wasn't she supposed to be the leader of this circus? What would she say when she hears about this? _If_ she hears about this.

"We can't clean your soul, but that doesn't mean your body has to suffer."

Lily shook her head, while her knees tumbled onto the tile floor, "Please don't! I'm a virgin! I'm on my period!"

"Get up."

She yelped as she forced up on her feet, gripping onto Dennis's sleeves. Her hands wrapped around his wrists. Her mind focused on the muscles of his forearms. They flexed when his grip clenched with hers. She didn't need her glasses to see that Dennis works out. They were muscular and toned - like Benny's. The thought of her boyfriend's reaction when he finds out her death and suffering made her shake once more.

"Take off your clothes."

Lily gasped, completely horrified at his request, "No! I can't-"

"Don't make me ask again."

"N-Not with you watching." Lily's eyes lowered to see the flower and vase on the floor. She was tempted to pick up the vase and throw at him. She was stupid at times, but knew better than to tick the man off once more with another physical attack. Her throbbing cheek reminded her of the consequences.

The idea of causing harm was out the door, when Dennis picked up the flower and vase, placing back to its original spot _exactly_.

"D-D-Do you remember what Miss Patricia said? Y-You can't touch me. You t-tried to be good. Remember?" She let out a nervous, hysterical laugh, "Y-You said that, right? Being g-good? Right?"

"You are trying my patience, young lady!" he growled. "Take them off, or I will rip them off."

Lily's laugh subsided, turning into heaving breaths. She placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm herself. She squealed when he forced her hand away, placing both on the sink, back to her second position.

"I promise not to touch you." Dennis released her wrist to prove his assurance. He promised not to touch her? He already did touch her. More than once. Lily used the sink as leverage to keep herself steady. The cramps were unbearable. She could feel the wetness leak between her legs, staining her jeans, once more. No doubt Dennis noticed for she could hear him curse under his breath. It must've taken all his might not to scream and rip her clothes himself.

"I'll step outside. I expect you to come out clean with the sheet and jeans in your hands. Understood?"

Lily panted heavily, nodding her head immediately, refusing to upset him more. She was relieved to hear the door unlock with a click, but not before she heard Dennis's last words.

"Oh... and bring me your underwear as well."

Her eyes widened in horror. Her pants _and_ her panties? No! Was she really supposed to go out there with her lower half exposed? Of course, he expected her to. He tried to make Marcia dance for him, after all.

The door opened. Lily listened to raging roars of her friend, who attempted to drill a hole on his skin with his tool. Unfortunately, Dennis was much stronger and faster than her. She watched the door closed and Dennis's navy body disappear, though jumped at the slap from Dennis and Marcia's cry of pain.

Without wasting any time, Lily stripped off her clothes and flushed away the bloody, toilet paper that was her pad. She stepped inside the shower with the fleece under her.

She hurried to clean herself up, noticing there wasn't any bottles in the shower, only a dispenser with two, different colored liquids on each vial - brown and white - shampoo and conditioner. It was hard to tell which was which.

She pumped the dispenser to the right, the brown liquid, assuming it was shampoo. She carefully tried not to let the warm water touch her face. Though, the task was impossible for streaks of water sprinkled on her bruised cheek, creating an inflamed, pounding sensation. She fought through the pain as she lathered her hair with both liquids.

Once her hair was washed, she moved onto her body, using the brown 'shampoo'. She took the opportunity to wash away the feeling of where he touched her. The arms, her face, her neck, and her chest. She shivered in the warm water at the thought of his fingers grazing close to her cleavage, her pendent, even though she was wearing a sweater.

No matter how much she suds her body, the feeling of him was still there. She tried to think of Benny's touch, how they spent their night at his senior prom, but it was replaced by _him._ Dennis was an absolute monster for twisting her mind, emotions, and body against her. It was sickening. She silently took a moment to cry with water overpowering her sobs.

What felt like forever that turned out to be five-ten minutes, a fist knocked against the door, making her jump.

"Hurry up in there! I don't have all day."

Refusing to thin Dennis's patience, Lily reluctantly turned off the shower. Blood was still dripping between her legs, unfortunately. She swiped the towel that was hanging next to the shower to dry herself. She folded the soaking wet fleece and her jeans, thinking she could show him that she was more than a messy farm girl, that she could be clean if she wanted to.

As she was folding her belongings, she noticed a thin cloth in the shower. She held it up in the light to see that it was her own panties. The faded red spot in the backside. Her eyes brightened with an idea in mind. Dennis wanted her underwear, she will give it to him; but Claire's panties stays.

She put on Claire's panties, ripping off squares of toilet paper to use as a pad. Once her hair was damp, no longer dripping wet, she wrapped the towel around her waist as a skirt. She dressed her sports bra, white camisole, and light green sweater.

She picked up the required, folded items from the shower, facing the door with anxiety. She was ready to face off her captor again.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and exited the bathroom with her head high but eyes low.

Nobody uttered a word of her presence, but Lily could feel heated eyes on her. She felt like the queen who walked into the king's court with a mix of fear and courage. Will the king have her head or spare her life?

She stopped her mid-step when she spotted the familiar pair of black. She reached her arms out, presenting the bloody mess for him to take.

"You have a towel as a skirt," he breathed out with amusement. "Shame. I thought I would see more."

"Sorry to disappoint," she grumbled quietly.

"What was that?"

Lily pressed her lips together, refusing to have another argument with him - if it was an argument, since Dennis did most of the talking and demanding.

"S-Sir," the hooded girl spoke. "I know we are not in the position to ask favors-"

"You're not," Dennis responded firmly.

"But at least, be reasonable. Please. Lily just started her period today, and it will only last for a week. Toilet paper isn't going to do much for her. At least provide her pads or tampons, and maybe a clean pair of panties for her. That way everyone will be happy, and the sheets and towel will be clean."

Lily gazed at the hooded girl by the mattress-less bed. She never thought that the girl would help her aid, only stand and stare. But she was thankful that the girl talked reason to their captor.

"Fine," Dennis declared.

Lily breathed out with relief, still not looking at her captor.

"But before I go..." he continued.

Lily shook her head, suppressing the urge to make a noise. What does he want now?

"You... Take off your shirt. And you take off your skirt. Clothes you got all dirty from the dust."

Lily's head perked with widened eyes. Was he talking to her? It was answered when she spotted reluctant movement in the corner of her eye.

"And you, young lady, peed yourself once." Dennis was now referring to Marcia. "I had to clean up your mess, because of you. I should've asked you to remove it from the start."

Lily listened to her friend's whimpers as she took off her skirt and stockings. The hooded girl didn't complain as much, handing Dennis her plaid buttoned shirt. Marcia handed her belongings to him, while covering her nether regions modestly.

Lily waited for him to leave, but that was just wishful thinking. Once again, he approached her, clearing his throat for her attention.

"Yes?" she asked quietly. He didn't say anything, or see him make any movement. "What? I can't see what you're thinking. I can't see at all!" Thanks to him breaking her glasses. She gasped and jumped back when she felt his fingers tug the hem of her sweater.

"I would like to have your sweater. You tried to escape through the vent, getting it all dirty. It's ruined. Remove it, please."

Lily bit her tongue, fighting the urge to cry again. How much more was she going to take from him. Her boots, her jeans, even her underwear, and now her sweater. Why couldn't he stop being a clean freak for one minute and let stuff go? He didn't ask for Marcia's underwear, why did he take hers?

She reluctantly grabbed the hem of her sweater, peeling it off from her body. Once she felt the cold air meet her skin, she immediately covered her chest protectively while rubbing her arms that developed chill bumps.

The camisole underneath covered her cleavage, but it was see through and short on the hem, exposing her bloated stomach and her white sports bra. She could hear her pants become frantic, but deeper. She took a moment to realize that she wasn't the only one who's heaving breaths. Dennis must be in heat of her half naked sight. She tossed him the shirt, and swiftly turned her back on him. She prayed quietly for him to leave.

Thankfully, he did without saying a word.

The second she heard the door close and the lights go off, gravity took over. Her knees stumbled on the ground, she clutched her abdomen, sobbing uncontrollably. She welcomed the comfort of her best friend - her _only_ friend with opened arms.

"Are you okay?" Marcia whispered. "Did he hurt you?"

"He... He touched me..." Lily spoke frantically, attempting to catch her breath. "He can't touch me! Only Benny can touch me! He loves me! _He_ doesn't! He can't... He can't..."

"Lily, it's alright! He can't hurt you now!"

"He did, M-Marci! He yelled at me! He yelled at me! He t-touched me!"

CLAP!

Lily yelped at the clap, holding onto her friend for dear life, shaking like a shivering pup.

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

Lily's eyes widened at the direction of the voice. The girl in the corner's voice.

"Can't you see the obvious to what's happening?" she asked the huddled friends.

"Y-Yeah," Marcia replied. "He killed Claire, and he took half our clothes!"

"He is trying to breakdown the barriers of our attempt to escape." The black jacket girl declared. "He is trying to intimidate us. Make us submit him both physically and emotionally."

"Wasn't that suppose to be part of our plan?" Lily asked. "Let him think that?!"

"Yeah, without actually doing it! We need to keep our guard up at all cost. If we become damaged now, we have no chance of escape. Claire made a mistake. We had an opening, but our timing is off. We need to be smart and find the right time to run."

"How?!"

"First, shut up!"

Lily closed her jaw shut.

"Two, I'll let you know. Just do what Claire would do... Pick your ass up and fight with everything you have. Don't let him break you... again."

' _Don't let him break me,'_ Lily mentally scoffed at the idea. It was easier said than done. The hope that she once had was withering away. Dennis took a lot from her body and mind. How much more will he be willing to take before the Beast comes?

 **~000~000~000~**

Hours later, the girls realized that Claire's death and sacrificing their clothes was just the beginning of their lesson. Their tummies rumbled and heads spun from starvation. It was clear that they would not be presented with sandwiches tonight. Lily felt terrible for her companions had to suffer for not coming forward with the truth sooner. Because of her lie, she was suffering far more than the other two. Her cramps made the torture worsen.

Couldn't their captors at least give her medicine or a TV to distract her? No. All Lily could do was curl into a ball on the bed, while having a conversation with her peers. The positive side of this situation was the amount of company. If she was locked in the room alone, she would go insane. She didn't want to be alone, she couldn't survive it. Her family, friends, Benny, and animals from the farm were all she ever needed in life. Without them, she was nothing.

She wondered how they were coping with her absence. Were they still searching for her? Was they all in the news? Did her parents get the FBI involved? Her head was pounding with all of the possibilities. Even in her torturous sleep.

...

After the fall down the hole, _She was trapped in the Underworld, surrounded by cold and darkness when hell should be burning hot as the Bible described it._

 _She was dressed in rags the could come undone at any moment._

 _A shadow emerged from behind her, towering over her own. She didn't utter a word or make movement as hands roamed over her body. Her hips, the torso, the rib cage. Her breathing heaved when the hands reached higher towards her breasts. Her stomach churned with unease, clearly sickened by the touch of the grim reaper._

 _Though, she said nothing or did nothing to get away from him. In fact, her body responded to his freezing touch. She exhaled and opened her eyes to find that the hands snaked past her chest and up towards her neck, where the horse pendent took place. He grasped it tightly in his clenched fist. The stranger's head peered beside hers. His warm breath blew against her ear as he quietly commanded._

 _"Remove it, please..."_

 _..._

Lily jumped wide awake, seeing herself still in the dark, but the shadow dispersed. What happened was a dream, only it wasn't. It was a reenactment of what happened today.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to soothe the chill bumps from her skin. The warm breath of her sleeping friend, lying behind her, brought in the heat.

She scanned through the dark to find the girl in the corner, only to see a pale body by the foot of the bed. Since the other bed held no mattress or sheets and this bed can hold two people, the girl volunteered to sleep in the floor. She wasn't sleeping. Her body was sitting upright, staring at the wall to the bathroom.

Lily could hear her mumbles. She quieted her breathing, trying to make out what the girl was saying.

 _"We're not going to die... Bad things happen... but not like this."_

The words alone proved, once again, that the girl in the corner was human. Not a monster. She maybe be emotionless with other people, show she doesn't care. But this was the first time that Lily has a chance to witness a different side of her, when she was alone.

Lily wondered more of the girl's story than the freak façade. No doubt in the morning, the girl will be calm and brave as normal. Maybe in time, the girl will open up, explaining why she acted the way she does. Before the Beast will come.

A click echoed in the room. Lily and the girl quickly returned in a sleeping position. Lily's eyes opened slightly, trying to make out the figure in the room. Was it the perverted, clean freak - Dennis, the properly dressed woman - Patricia, the lisp-voice child - Hedwig, or a new persona.

Judging by the posture and clothing, Lily assumed it was Dennis. There was no way she was going to get caught awake by him. She closed her eyes, attempting to calm her breathing. She waited patiently for him to close the door, but she could hear ruffles of a plastic bag, creaks of the springy bed, and moans from the girl.

Lily silently prayed that he won't come over to her. She repeated the words in her mind. The blood was pumping from her chest to her ears. Fortunately, her acting was better on the outside than the loud beating drums inside. She could hear his footsteps grew faint as the door closed with a silent click.

She opened her eyes slightly to find that her keeper was gone. She opened her eyes to see the changes in the room. A mattress was replaced on the bed with the pale girl's body resting on it. Two grocery bags were set on the floor. Lily slipped out of Marcie's embrace, ignoring the moans behind her. She took the bags into the bathroom to see what her captor provided.

Tampons and pads, everything a girl needs to survive a blood bath. Unfortunately, there was no medicine. That was the girl in the corner's mistake for not mentioning it, but to be fair, Lily didn't mention it either. Now she had to pay the price for her silence. She noticed something else in the bag. A box. Was it ibuprofen?

She held the box into the light, trying to read the bold print.

"Those are contact lens."

Lily yelped with fright, whirling around to face the girl in black.

"Scream any louder, and somebody might come and find us," the girl grumbled.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I thought-"

"I get it," the girl approached Lily, taking the box from her. "It says these are contact lens for night and day."

"How generous of them," Lily grumbled. She tried to wear contacts one time, but they were a pain to put in then take out. She stuck wearing glasses, because she believed them to be easier.

"I don't know how to wear them."

The girl next to her sighed, and Lily perked at the box being torn up.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to help you put them on. All three of us need to see to escape, right?"

Lily nodded, still unease of the girl, who tried to kill her with a paint bucket, would actually want to help her.

"I get it," the girl grumbled. "You're scared of me."

"No!" Lily denied. "No, I'm not."

"Sure. Okay. Bullshit."

Lily rolled her eyes, "To be fair... you come off as alienating at school. Like you don't want to be friends with anyone."

"Hmph, maybe that's what I want in the first place."

Lily furrowed her brows in confusion, "Why? Everyone needs friends."

"Well, everyone needs space, too. You, on the other, are an exception. You are the one who would die if you stay home alone for under five minutes."

Lily scoffed, "Hey! I never said anything mean to you! You can't judge me if you don't even know me!"

"Huh... maybe you should take your own advice."

Lily opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out. The girl was right. Lily can't judge her, if she doesn't know the person. She learned that ten minutes ago. There was more to Casey Cooke than meets the eye.

Instead of waiting for a response, Casey instructed Lily to sit down on the toilet, so she could put the contacts in. Not before she washed her hands, of course.

"Casey..." the name alone was strange to say. It was taboo, forbidden. Lily was almost reluctant to say it again. "Do you have any idea how to get out of here? Surely there is a passageway, or a door, or window-"

"Like I said," Casey widened Lily's lid making her eye twitch with discomfort. "I'll let you know... when the time is right." With that Casey applied the first, moisturized lens on Lily's eyeball. Lily yanked her head back, using her lids to move the lens till it reached its appropriate spot in the center.

"How does it feel?" Casey asked.

Lily noticed that half her vision was crystal clear. She couldn't feel the lens. It didn't hurt at all.

"I'm okay." Lily allowed Casey to work on the other eye. She couldn't help but smile, relieved to see everything again. "Thank you."

Casey didn't reply, only to hand her a box of pads for her to change out.

Lily took the bag, ready to kick Casey out so she could change. Her eyes took notice at the change of details on the sink. The flower in the vase. It was supposed to be carnation flower. Instead, a white lily flower took its place. Why?

"Look," Casey cooed. "Your name is in the vase. Your favorite."

Lily scoffed, "You don't know me either. I hate lilies."

"I know."

Lily furrowed her brows. How could Casey know her favorite flower. Lily offered a challenging brow. She didn't know it was her imagination, but she thought she saw a smile from the girl.

"It's sunflowers."

It's official. Casey was a witch. She looked at the other bag, widening her eyes to see what was inside.

"What?" Lily asked.

Casey lifted her arm from the bag, exposing a red thin, lace thong inside the bag. Lily didn't know whether to laugh or scream in horror, all she knew was that she wasn't wearing that under her towel skirt.

"I think those are for you," Lily declared sheepishly.

This time it wasn't her imagination.

Casey Cooke actually smiled.

 **A/N: Finally, Lily said her name! From now on, Casey won't be referred as 'the girl in the corner' or 'the girl' or 'the art freak'. What's going to happen in the next chapter? Did Claire actually died before the Beast emerged? You'll see.**

 **Before I utter my thanks, I will to make a disclaimer: the idea of the period and Dennis getting Lily lingerie was actually inspired by another Split fanfic - Captured - written by Keirayoruici. Available only on Wattpad and archiveofourown. It is a great story, one of the best split fanfics I have read! For those who haven't read her story, I recommend that you go check it out.**

 **Now I would like to thank: selenastarsparow1230 and Alyce DreamEater for reviewing. Also special thanks to the readers for taking the time to read and/or add this list to favorite and/or alerts. You guys, Rock!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: read prologue**

They all tried to keep their mind off the pain, torment, and Claire. Marcia was braiding hair, while learning pressure points on Lily's back to help menstrual cramps. It helped Lily, though the blood never stopped flowing. Thankfully, the pads reduced the mess on the bed. The farm girl told stories and slept to pass the time. She and Marcia tried to include Casey in the pack, but the hooded girl preferred the corner as usual.

The girls woke up to a flash of light, indicating that their keeper was coming back. It has been hours, maybe days since Dennis made his visit, longer since they had food, an eternity since their friend's death.

The door opened to see the man in a pink shawl, grey turtle neck sweater with a matching skirt and heels.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads." she - he greeted. "I have your meal."

Miss Patricia came back with a tray of sandwiches and flowers - two white wildflowers and a matching lily, much to the farm girl's dismay. The sight of food made Marcia's mouth water. Lily could hear the swish inside.

"What time is it?" Casey asked.

"Early for the sun to set, but late to be sleeping," Patricia snickered.

"So... it's the afternoon then?"

Patricia scoffed, "Well, aren't you the clever one." She analyzed the girls' current condition. No one was broken, dying, nor bleeding (almost)

"I am happy to see you all alive and well," she - he cooed, clasping her hands in one link. "I was beginning to worry that Dennis punished you too harshly."

"Is he coming back here?" Lily asked, fearing the remake of yesterday.

She turned to Lily whose mouth was closed tightly this time, "No... Not for a while at least. No need to be frightened. It is just us, girls... How are you feeling, child?"

Lily wanted to tell the truth. She was trapped in a basement prison, cramping and bleeding, with a transvestite loon who killed her best friend. How could Lily be okay?

Lily forced a smile, "Fine, thank you, sir - ma'am! Ma'am."

Thankfully, the smug still crept across the keeper's face.

"Good. I understand. Mother Nature always have an interesting way of speaking to us, both body in human and earth. But know this, enjoy her gifts before Father Time takes it away."

She may look and act like a mother, but her condescending tone indicated that she was anything but sincere.

"Eat up. We need you to regain strength for the ceremony," Patricia set the tray down, handing each girl a sandwich that was cut symmetrically in half, no crust or crumb spotted. It appeared their captors didn't take kindly to imperfection - Dennis may be the blame for that.

Marcia paid no mind as she choked down the first sandwich like a starved coyote. Lily forced to like the food, not much a fan of a certain spice in it. What was it?

"It's good?" Patricia asked.

The girls either smiled or nodded, while eating in silence.

Patricia leaned forward and placed a hand beside her lips as if she was about to tell a secret. "It has paprika in it." Patricia winked at Casey's way, who merely blinked.

So that was the spice, Lily kept tasting. No wonder. However, her brain and stomach forced her to keep eating. She needed the strength to escape when the time was right.

Lily gasped at the sudden tug from her braid. She refused to look at the responsible party, forcing herself to keep still and eat as her keeper undo the braid that Marcia created.

"So _you_ are Lily?"

"Mm-hm," Lily quickly responded, not really in the mood for small talk, only to earn a harsher tug.

"You know it is polite to respond with words," the keeper hissed in warning. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

"Y..." Lily swallowed the bread down her dry throat. "Yes, ma'am."

"Huh." The girl could feel Patricia running a brush through the waves of her hair. "Is it short for Lilian, Lilith?"

"No, ma'am. Just Lily. My parents..." Lily cleared away the clog of emotion that was burning her eyes and throat. She can't think of her parents. Not now.

"Yes?" Patricia pressed.

"They are... anything but formal," Lily finished with a sad laugh, wiping the unwanted tears, careful not to mess up her contact lenses. "You should know the names of our pigs."

"I see. The given name is small but - oh - so beautiful. It means pure, innocent, beauty..." Lily felt a stick poke over the rim of her ear and into her hair. She lifted her hand up to touch it, realizing that it was a four petal flower and a long pistol in the middle. She recognized the lily flower.

"Cute," Patricia beeped the farm girl's nose playfully. She moved on to Marcia then Casey, placing a wild flower in their hair. Lily watched the girls' reaction, seeing the cringe, shiver, and twitch. Luckily, the transvestite didn't notice.

"The flowers represent how important you are," Patricia explained the obvious. Once she stuck the last one over Casey's ear, she swung her shawl around in a dramatic lady fashion to pick up the tray from the bed.

"I shall leave you to eat." Patricia jingled the keys from her pocket, ready to unlock the door.

"Who is coming?" Casey whispered.

There jingling keys ceased, having a moment of awkward silence. The girls stared at Patricia with anticipation. Will she - he give them details of this person who was going to eat them? The same person who ate Claire?

Patricia turned her tilted head to the hooded girl, considering whether to spill the truth or not. Though the woman merely smiled, wagging her finger at the child while clicking her tongue.

"Never you mind," Patricia replied, approached the girl, running her hand through the tangled strands. Lily saw that Casey didn't take a liking to the woman - man touching her. The teen was doing her best not to squirm or move an inch. "I understand it is all seem unsatisfactory for you, but we are doing the best we can."

Marcia nodded, "A-And we a-appreciate that."

Patricia smiled at the dark haired girl, who quickly averted the woman's gaze and forced down the second half of her sandwich.

"When is the ceremony?" Casey pressed for answers.

"I don't know if you notice..." Patricia ignored Casey's questions, and focused on her choice subjects. It reminded Lily of her late grandmother. She won't bother to listen, until she had her say before she forgets. "...but four carcass feeding is simply the best thing for animals."

Marcia closed her eyes and averted the woman, trying her best not to puke her brunch.

If the girls didn't acknowledge it already by their keeper's dressing and multiple personalities, they'll realize it at this very moment - their keeper was a loon with psychopathic tendencies. This reminded them of Hannibal. It was disturbing in the movie and TV show, and it was disturbing in real life.

"Provided the carcasses are fresh and don't have any respiratory issues. Luckily, neither of you three don't."

Claire had asthma. Was her carcass good for the _Beast?_

Lily was getting tired of the taunting and scares. She must give the woman a taste of her own medicine.

"You know... Some pork we eat have cancer that butchers cut and sell, and not toss out."

All three looked at Lily, flabbergasted that she either said something at all or the fun fact she bluntly bestowed on Patricia. Lily was slightly satisfied that something stirred inside the smug, snooty loon. It got a major reaction from Marcia for she clutched her stomach and mouth, trying not to puke.

"Hmm," the transvestite tilted her head, pursing her lips in consideration. "Interesting... very interesting. I will be sure to cut down Hedwig's love for hotdogs. Thank you, dear."

The jingles of keys resumed, Patricia turned to unlock the door.

"Can we eat somewhere else?"

Once again, Patricia's exit was interrupted by Casey's questions. The alpha was asking her keepr to eat somewhere else politely? Why didn't Lily think of that? There was a major possibility of the worse outcome. Lily refused to imagine herself asking Dennis that question. More removal of clothing? She was growing accustomed to the wet draft around her bare legs.

"Pardon?" Patricia asked the girl with narrowed eyes.

"We are frightened in here," Casey reasoned. Patricia noticed in the corner of her eye that Marcia was nodding to everything she said. "It's a new place for us, and... I grew up in a farm."

Lily swiftly turned to Casey in shock. Casey grew up in a farm? Where Lily grew up? It seemed the two were more alike than Lily thought, despite the personality and looks.

"I was told that animals eat in better environments."

"Hm..." Patricia turned to Marcia and Lily, "Is she trying to trick me? Best know that I am not a child."

"No," Lily agreed. "No ma'am of course not. But Casey is right, I..." Lily cleared her throat, staring at disgusting sandwich. "I don't have appetite in here. I always eat outside or the kitchen. To see the sun through the windows, horses running around the corral."

"Yeah," Marcia jumped into the conversation, playing with her alpha's plan of escape. "Not hungry."

Patricia looked at each girl with narrowed eyes to analyze who was lying or telling the truth. The girls needed to be careful with Patricia, out of three personalities they met - this one was a woman and devious. Just like cats with claws.

"Hm..." the transvestite hummed, gazing down at the keys and tray in her hands. The girls held their breath, waiting for a response.

"Link hands in a single file line," their keeper commanded. The girls widened their eyes and looked at each other in shock. Did Patricia really just agreed to Casey's idea, knowing there was a risk of escaping?

"Come," their keeper repeated. "We shall have a proper meal." She turned to unlock the door, and this time the click was heard.

The girls exhaled and hurried up from the beds and floor. This was it. Their chance of escape. Hopefully, they won't screw it up. For Claire.

Through the first door was an office of sorts. A computer with shelves and coat racks for many types of jackets and hats. Different taste and design for every identity. Exactly how many personalities were inside their keeper? Where were they exactly?

Lily wanted to ask, but afraid of getting yelled at or slapped. This woman - man reminded her of her former pageant coach after all. This _person_ seemed capable of beating her hand with a ruler.

Another lock clicked open. The outside door was unlocked, revealing white-chipped hallway with lights hanging on the ceiling in a single file line - same line as the girls. Casey in front, Lily second, and Marcia in the back.

Patricia led the girls to swinging grey door from their left, gesturing them to get inside.

The room was revealed to be a small kitchen. A fridge, a sink, and a table fit for four. The sight of the table brought the girls back to Claire. If only she was here. No. If only she escaped, free as The Pie from National Velvet.

"Have a seat," Patricia commanded. "Relax while I make you all another sandwich."

The girls obliged silently. Casey sitting the long side, Marcia sitting the short, and Lily sitting on the other long side. With Patricia's back turned, they couldn't help but turn back at the swinging door, tempting to make a run for it, right now.

Hairs rose from the skin at the sudden melody. Lily turned her back to see Patricia by the radio.

"I heard Asian music aids digestion." The transvestite hummed, showing off her signature smug.

"Now onto making the sandwiches." She turned back, untying the bread bag from its knot. Pulling out two stacked bread onto a paper plate.

"Did you know... a family of lions can eat thirty-five pounds a day?"

Lily furrowed her brows. Did this personality watch the Discovery Channel for her - his spare time?

"I thought that was a fun fact."

Casey cleared her throat, speaking up, "A... buck can lose thirty percent of its weight during mating season, chasing does around."

The hooded girl was doing well, playing along and distracting the crazy. Swaying to drop his - her guard, just until it was time to make a run for it.

"They're crepuscular, right?" Patricia faced the girl with furrowed brows. Almost identical to Dennis. Lily immediately turned around to face the table, listening to the guzheng.

Meanwhile, Casey confirmed the pretend woman with a silent nod.

"It means they travel around dusk and dawn." Patricia bowed her head and smiled at Casey. "Good for you." She turned back to making the sandwich. "I don't know if you notice but tigers only have thirty teeth. That's twelve less than a dog."

The girls remained silent, their eyes glanced at the door. They could've run at anytime now. Patricia's back was turned. This was their chance, right?

Marcia reached her arm out to Casey, mouthing out silent words. " _We need to leave. Now!"_

BANG!

The girls jumped at the sudden noise, widening their eyes in fright. Did Miss Patricia took notice of them staring?

Lily closed her eyes, holding Marcia's hand, bracing herself for the worst case scenario.

"It's crooked," Patricia explained calmly.

Lily took the risk by looking back up at the transvestite. Her - His back was turned, facing the counter - specifically the sandwich she was making.

"Forgive me." The woman tossed the sliced sandwich into the bin along with the plate. She pulled out a new plate and two more slices of bread.

That's when Lily figured that Dennis's personality was kicking in. He was always about perfection. He was strong, that's what she knew. What if Patricia makes another crooked sandwich, and Dennis couldn't take it. Sadly, now wasn't the time to make an escape. Looking at Casey across from her, she knew it as well.

Unfortunately, Marcia, her best friend, didn't. She still wanted to escape. She mouthed out to Casey, who merely shook her head.

 _"No,"_ Casey mouthed.

Marcia tightened her lips together, suppressing the urge to argue. Actions spoke louder than words. She slowly stood from her seat. Lily instantly grasped her wrist, shaking her head at her friend.

" _Marci, don't!"_

"Marcia, listen to me," Casey hissed, quietly enough for Patricia not to hear.

"Marcia, please," Lily begged.

Marcia clawed out of Lily's grip and grabbed her own chair. Was she seriously going to hit the woman with it? Why not make a quiet run for it? Claire did mention to distract the assailant with pain, but when he attacks not when his back was turned.

"Marcia, sit down!" Lily hissed, baring teeth. The friend ignored her, continued to approach the crazy while lifting the chair higher.

Refusing to be apart of the hit, Lily slowly slid her out of her seat to get to the other side by Casey, who gave up on the argument and stared. Unbeknown, her leg got caught in the leg of the chair, causing it to scoot and make a squeak. Lily quickly twisted her leg out, making her hip bump into the table, making a bigger noise.

Patricia stopped her movement to turn, only to be by Marcia's chair. Next thing Lily and Casey knew, Patricia tumbled slightly like a true elderly lady, and Marcia was out the door.

Lily jumped over the table, keep a tight hold of her towel skirt that threatened to fall. Casey pushed herself out from the table towards the other entrance to the kitchen. Lily knocked down Casey's chair to get to the other side, closer to the door. She was to join her friend on the run, but suddenly, the blunt force of the table ran into her hip, causing her to tumble onto the floor, undoing the slip from the towel. She whipped her head to the side to get a view of Miss Patricia staring down at her with slit eyes and a kitchen knife in her hand.

Lily could've sworn she saw a twitch of Miss Patricia's eyebrows, an urge to raise it. Almost as similar as Dennis. Lily looked down to see her towel undone, exposing her leg and the band of her black underwear. She quickly covered her leg, averting her gaze from the crazy.

"Go to your room," the voice of a calm woman remained. "Shut the door. Do it now."

Lily heard frantic footsteps, indicating that Casey obeyed. Lily merely sat there, debating whether to run after Marcia - her best friend, or obey with Casey - the paint bucket killer. Refusing to make the crazy madder than he - she already was, Lily hurried back on her feet, wrapping the towel around her waist and scampered after Casey. All she could was hope and pray that Marcia managed to escape. But after what happened with Claire, Lily doubt it.

 **~000~000~000~**

It felt like hours when it was really half. Casey and Lily were in separate cots, waiting for the inevitable.

They almost had it. They managed to gain access to the kitchen, close to getting on Patricia's good side, but Marcia had to screw it up. Lily could've stopped her. Casey could've stopped her. They both could've grabbed the chair from Marcia, risking themselves getting hit. They didn't. That makes them just as responsible. What sort of punishment were the girls going to suffer next? No food? Strip off more clothes? If Marcia gets captured, no doubt she shall be fed to the _Beast,_ and join Claire at the pearly gates.

All Lily could depend on was Casey - the quiet but smart girl in the corner. Lily doesn't know what would happen if was to be alone in the room, nor want to know. When would she ever wake from this nightmare.

The lights flickered on, indicating their keeper returned. The door opened, revealing himself in men's clothes and glasses - Dennis.

The girls sat there in silence. Lily was clutching herself against the wool, bracing herself for the worst to come. She would rather suffer by Hedwig than Dennis and Patricia.

"Is this where it comes to?" Dennis folded his arms over his chest. "First, the child, and now assaulting the elderly?"

Neither girl responded.

"The dark haired girl will be locked in another closet."

Lily perked at his choice of words. Another closet?

"You might as well know at this point."

The girls quickly scampered back against the wall when their keeper approached them in between.

"The Beast... is coming for you. Both of you. All four of you will be kept separate."

Lily gasped. Four of us? That would mean...

"Claire... she... she's alive?"

Dennis pursed his lips, staring down at teen in silence. While the girl looked up at him in teary anticipation.

"Please... Please tell me that my friends are alive! Please!"

Dennis inhaled sharply with great annoyance, before he finally answered deeply. "Yes, they are, for now." His right eye twitched at the girl's smile that threatened to creep across her lips. She was relieved - hopeful, but she should feel honored and gratitude.

Lily blinked from a grunt, no longer seeing Dennis in between them. He was near Casey's side, dragging her out from the cot. She struggled and screamed for him to let her go. Lily hurried to them, trying to pry his hands off her.

He immediately let go of Casey and swiftly turned, punching his fist against the dry wall, close to Lily's head. His eyes bored into her teary ones. All they heard was their breathing. This was deja vu. Casey couldn't help but stand and stare.

"You never quit, do you?" He huffed. "Why do you cause so much trouble?"

"Please," Lily begged, could no longer hold the tears. "I don't want to be alone. Don't take Casey away! Don't leave me alone in this room. Please! I-I'll do anything, okay! I-I'll get on knees, I'll beg you!" She proved her point by kneeling before her captor, grasping his free hand only to have it snapped out of her grip. "Just please don't!"

Dennis threw another punch at the wall, creating a dent, silencing the wailing girl. His eyes were closed, his grip tightening, no doubt frustrated. He had a girl on his knees before him, what kind of sadist doesn't enjoy that?

He took a few deep breaths, retaining his composure. His eyes opened at the broken girl, then turned to Casey who was close to crying.

"Go into the bathroom and shut the door," he commanded.

The girls' eyes widened and froze in shock. Lily's stomach twisted in knots. He wasn't going to do what she thought he's going to do, right?

"Now!" he pressed.

Lily flinched at his outburst, no Casey was fidgeting slightly as well. So much for being the tough alpha for Lily.

Casey looked at Lily with watery eyes, "Whatever, you're going to do to her... do it to me instead."

Dennis and Lily looked at the hooded girl in disbelief. What was Casey doing?

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Take me," Casey whispered. "Not Lily. Send her in the bathroom. Do what you want with me."

There was a moment in silence. A moment to process what just happened. Casey was willing to sacrifice herself for someone who didn't look at her way without a blink of fear? Who calls her the paint bucket killer? A freak behind her back? It goes to show who was the brave one, and who wasn't.

Lily can't do the same thing that Casey had done. She wasn't brave. She was a coward. A genny that flies away whenever they detected danger. It showed when she didn't object to Casey's sacrilegious attitude. She wanted Casey to take her punishment. She didn't Dennis to touch her, not the way Benny touches. Benny loves her. Dennis doesn't.

"What makes you think that I want to do anything with you impures? I made a vow with Miss Patricia not to touch you, and... and..." Dennis trailed off, shaking his head and pressing his lips together. "You got a... you got a crumb on your shirt!"

The girls blinked at him in disbelief. He was getting upset over a crumb? Casey reached to flick off the undesirable crunch.

"No! No! No!" Dennis protested. "That won't help! It will dirty the floor, and I don't have my gloves! Take it off!" He took a few deep breaths, massaging his temples, "Please just... take it off."

"Only if you don't hurt Lily," Casey pressed.

Dennis huffed. It was funny that he was the captor, but his captives were the ones making the negotiations. Everyone has a weakness. Dennis's weakness was young girls and messes. He could easily threatened to rip off Casey's shirt, but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed. He wasn't the leader. This _Beast_ was the leader, until then, Dennis can't lay a finger on the girls. It showed when the truth of Claire's current state came to light.

Dennis finally composed himself, "Yes, just... take off the shirt."

Casey reluctantly unbuttoned her black hoodie, revealing her cream, see through shirt with a white camisole underneath. She handed to him without looking at him.

"Get in the bathroom," he whispered.

Casey kept her eyes on Lily, who silently begged her not to leave her alone with this monster. Unfortunately, Casey went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Lily lowered her gaze at the floor, shaking in fright. Was he going to touch her again? Was he going to hit her?

"You know... I do so much love the begging."

She could hear the footsteps and a squeak on Casey's spring cot. He was sitting down, enjoying the view of his half naked captive. A master eyeing his slave.

"Do it again."

Lily sniffled her runny nose from all the crying, stammering the words, "P-Please!"

"Look at me and beg."

Lily didn't want to, dropping her pride on her knees for this monster was horrific enough. Though, she had no options but to obey.

"Please, Dennis. Please. Please don't take Casey away."

The twitch of his mouth threatening to smirk. Even though he fought to remain neutral, no doubt he was enjoying this.

"You know your p's and q's. I give you that." He sighed dramatically, folding his arms across his chest. "But I am stumped. Two of you try to escape. It makes it difficult to trust you, let alone a guarantee that you and your friend won't conspire against us. How can I be certain that you two will behave yourself?"

"Trust me. W-W-We learned. I don't wanna -want to be locked in a closet... alone."

He raised a teasing brow, "Is our lily patch afraid of the dark?"

She curled a tight fist, not taking a liking to the nickname. Not the word, but who calls her the name. Benny called her that name. He loves her. Dennis doesn't.

"Hmm... if that's the case, I may consider your plea."

Lily didn't let hope overcome her. This was her captor she's talking. There was a catch, she knew there was one. Whatever the catch was, it wasn't good.

"Though it seemed unfair that you impures take instead of giving. I gave you everything, but you all give me nothing in return. So now I ask you this... What are you going to give me?"

Her mother was a massage therapist. She always told her daughter that nothing was so healing as a human's touch. Lily knew what that man wanted. Something that was supposed to be a bond between lovers - her and Benny. Putting herself in that situation disgusted her. What would Benny think if she gave herself to this man? Would he hate her for it? Not look at her the same way again?

She can't think of Benny, right now. Whatever happens now, it was for survival. Her own escape. Benny will understand, hopefully. He loves her. Dennis doesn't.

Forcing herself to move, she crawled towards him, not trusting herself to stand up with nothing supporting her.

' _You can do this,'_ Lily pep talked herself. ' _Imagine him as Benny. Imagine him as Benny.'_ The task was difficult for Dennis's eyes were nothing like Benny's. Dennis's eyes were steel cold that held danger and secrets with a spark of expectance. Benny's eyes were dark, but full of love and light like an innocent child eating chocolate bunnies for breakfast.

She was hesitant to do this. But she thought of Casey, and why she was doing this. She didn't want to be alone. She would float to the pearly gates than be alone in the dark. She needed companionship. Doing this will be worth it, right?

For that, she reached for his belt buckle, only to have it grasped around a tight grip. She looked up at him with eyes narrowed, furrowed brows, and a deepened scowl. He seemed furious, though curious, shocked, and even afraid. What was he to be afraid of? Losing control? Breaking his promise to Patricia. The rules applied that he can't touch her _that_ way, but nothing about her touching him with free will.

She tried again with the other hand, only for it to be grabbed. She raised up and so did he, until her back was pushed against the wall with arm over her head. This seemed to be their position they have grown accustomed to. Dennis the dominant. His s _weet lily patch_ as the submissive. Lily refused to give up. This was the only way. Her head reached up along with her tip toes and planted a kiss on the lips.

The girl has expressed kisses with Benny, but never dreamed of taking the lead. This moment was a good time to practice if she could ever escape. She squeezed her eyes, imagining herself with Benny. His strong arms around her, massaging her tongue with his, pressing her lips so hard as if today was their last.

Her partner stood there with eyes opened, not entirely sure was happening. He hesitant with this new experience. She didn't love him. He knew that. This was a test, a show for him that companionship meant something for Lily. The longer their lips locked, the thoughts of Patricia, his promise, his morals, the Beast, the plan was slowly withering away. She was reeling him in with her wicked tongue that pried for entrance.

He didn't become unresponsive.

He pressed his body against her. The pulse around her wrists beat against his dry palms. Feel her breasts against his pecs. His hardened crotch against her groin. His grunts silenced in her mouth. Evidence of how desperate he had become, and how she was winning. Though, he could feel her shaking underneath him. His body showed dominance, but her lips did the work. It showed that this was new for her as well to kiss someone outside her age.

Never has she taken the lead of anything, only animals small than her size seven feet. Here was this man, twice her age, that was supposed to be the strong one, falling under her control. It was new, unique, but scary. The tightness of his pants heightened her fear. Did he wanted her to go further? Was her initiation enough.

Suddenly her head was whipped back against the wall. A hand wrapped around her throat. Her left hand freed that instantly wrapped around his. Did he not like it? Was he going to kill her against her wall. Her cheeks stained from the tears. Her heart was pounding, not prepared for the worst to come.

She expected him to kill her or force her down to knees again to show who was really in control.

She gasped, feeling the blood resume flow around her wrist and neck again. She lowered herself back down to her knees, coughing for breath.

Her keeper stared down at her, heaving for breath, readjusting the tilt of his glasses, running a hand over his shaved head.

"I notice that underwear wasn't the one I gave you," He breathed out. His voice strained like he was in pain. She must've effected than she realized, and it took a lot of him to stay in control.

Lily looked down at her towel skirt, nothing exposed. She figured that he was in control for one split second in the kitchen.

"No doubt it isn't yours and dirty. I should ask for it."

Lily's eyes squeezed shut, preparing for his torturous command. Another strip of her dignity.

"But I won't."

She glared at him sharply, mouth dropped in shock.

"Your friend can stay with you. It would be unfair to let that second bed go to waste."

Lily couldn't help but smile in relief. Casey was staying. Her last sane companion left.

"What do you say?" he asked.

Lily cleared her throat, trying to find the proper words, "T-Thank you. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Be known that this is a privilege, a privilege that will be taken away by misbehavior."

She nodded in understanding.

"Be sure that you and your friend behave yourself. No more escapades, Lilith. That is our first and only warning."

Lily blinked. Did he just called her 'Lilith'?

"What?" she asked.

"Yes," Dennis confirmed, putting his hands in his pocket. "Miss Patricia believed that after what happened in the kitchen, the name 'Lily' doesn't suit you, it shouldn't be used for an impure such as yourself. For now on, you will be known as _Lilith_. I should say that after..." He trailed off, debating whether to speak about it. He grunted slightly of the memory that took place. " _That..._ she was right."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, to argue, but never had a chance. He quickly excused himself outside, no doubt take care of her friends or his little friend in his pants.

It took a moment for her to analyze the situation. She achieved the task of keeping her friend, but how she did it draw emotions out. She never done something like that before. Her name Lily was supposed to innocent, submissive, follower, a fragile flower. There was Lilith - a woman who believed in equality, power, dominance, seduction to gain her desire. Never has Lily acted that way before, not even with Benny. Dennis brought something out of her that was unknown and deliciously terrifying. Though it was her that started it, only way to survive. Little did she know that initiated the start of her sealed fate.

Lilith.

The Night Monster.

 **A/N: Happy Easter, everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the holidays and enjoying the sweets in your Easter baskets!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, and the little something-something between Lily and Dennis. There will be more to come between them. Promise.**

 **Thank you - Jenga-Tree, Alyce DreamEater, Cosmo39 reviewing. Special thanks to the readers for taking the time to read, add this story to favorites and alerts. You guys, rock!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: read the beginning**

Lily counted the seconds that turned to minutes, then hours. That was her only hope of overcoming the thoughts from her kiss with Dennis. Long ago, she wanted to change course of thinking from her period. At this moment, thinking of blood wasn't such a bad idea.

Until she started thinking about it. When she thought of blood, she thought of lion trying to devour the sheep. When she thought of herself as the sheep, she vision herself devoured by the beast. The pictures and voices inside her head drove her insane, and this solitary confinement with a quiet girl in the corner didn't help.

Casey hasn't talked to Lily since Dennis left. She must've heard what transpired through the bathroom. How could she not? Unless she held her ears inside. But the look on her face as she exited the bathroom was... Lily honestly didn't know what the girl was thinking. Her face was always neutral before and during captivity. Lily was lucky enough to catch her smiling. What did she look like smiling again? The memory was far away by time, it was difficult to picture. Maybe that could be a thing to do while stuck here. Try to make Lily's companion smile.

Lily turned her lying body to the other side, facing Casey whose back leant against the wall, arms wrapped around her bent knees. An image of a lonely child.

"Hey," Lily greeted her.

Casey didn't turn to look at the farm girl. Her eyes did all the moving. It reached to the outer corner, soulless and empty. What exactly happened that made her act this way? High school? Loss of her parents? Betrayal?

"So you are from a farm, too?"

Casey refused to respond.

"I'm pretty sure you heard the worst farm jokes. My dad comes up plenty of the corny ones. Like..." The blonde sat up, propping her elbow on the bed. "What did the farmer say when he lost one of his cows?"

Silence. This was getting awkward.

"A mis-steak!" Lily giggled at the memory of her father's laugh. The only guy other than Mr. Benoit who thought the joke was funny. She could almost hear the crickets chirp.

It took a moment to realize that Casey wasn't laughing. She was a tough girl to crack. Let's try another one.

"What new crops did the farmer plant? Beets me!" Lily laughed some more. At that moment, she almost sounded like her father. The thought of him almost makes her eyes water.

"And I thought Mr. Benoit's jokes were bad." The blonde's ears perked at the girl's voice. Finally. She spoke, and what she said was true. That joke he made about what time he goes to the dentist. Tooth-hurty. Corny or what? Lily couldn't help but giggle once more. This was what she needed. A good laugh. Something to keep her sane in this mind sucking atmosphere.

"Casey, how come you don't let the world know how funny you are?"

"How come you are laughing?"

Her friends were right about one thing. Casey does suck everyone's fun. Like a storm cloud covering the sun on a pool day.

"Seriously, Case?" Lily relaxed the weight on my arm, causing my shoulder to bounce on the cot.

"Don't call me that, please."

"Why? I am trying to help-"

"Help?" Casey scoffed. "How are the dads' jokes helping us escape this situation?"

"Well, I want to have some sanity."

"And you think the jokes help?"

She wasn't wrong. The jokes were bad, and Lily was laughing this time. Maybe the blonde was going insane. Maybe she was already insane, and just now realizing it. All she wanted was a laugh. What's wrong with that?

"Why can't we work together? Why do you blow me off like this? Why do you blow everyone off?!"

Casey slapped her hands against her thighs, "Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe people like you suck!"

Lily blinked. Casey's words matched a sludge hammer that swung against Lily 's chest. That's how hurtful were her words.

"Why?" Lily pressed. "Why do we suck? Help me understand!"

Casey shook her head, finally facing her. "I was nice to you! In the beginning of school. We were raised in a farm. We love horses and dogs... I thought you could be my best friend." Casey's face contorted in disgust. The more Casey talk, the more hurt Lily was. Did Casey really felt this way, or say those things to make her feel bad?

"But you blew off! Because you are so fake! You are annoying! You're rude! You are a self-centered, social climber! You kiss ass to every teacher and classmate alike! You don't care if someone was thrown under the bus as long as you don't get in trouble."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. No way she was like that. She was always nice to everyone, especially Casey. She was the one who was rude. Right? From staying in the same room for so long, her memories might be screwed.

Lily shook her head, refusing to believe that. "No. That is not t-"

"True." Casey rolled her eyes, saying the obvious. "I know, because Lily-May is _so_ perfect!" Casey mocked the farm girl's voice. "She has it all! Parents, the horses, friends, and a ben-dick to worship - him and his cock!"

Lily's mouth dropped. That was it. Casey drew the line. Talking down her self confidence was one thing, but dragging her lifestyle into this argument was a whole different ball game.

"Shut up!" Lily snapped. "Shut up! You freak! You hippo freak! You don't know anything about love! I know your parents died, but that doesn't mean the world has to hate you!"

Casey pressed her lips in a tight smile, "What if it does? You said my parents died, and I am stuck with suck up losers and a dog buried six feet under."

"What about your uncle? He must be worried sick as my parents are. He does love you."

Lily thought she imagined it, but something woke inside Casey. Something abnormal. It wasn't pleasant, sad, or even loved, but cursed. Next thing Lily knew, a hundred pound weight was on top of her with a hard blow against the rosy cheek. It repeated the abuse. The same side that was slapped by Dennis on the first day.

Her contact lens from the right slid down, blurring half her vision. Though her good eye caught of glimpse of the water works. Not Lily's tears, but Casey's. It dawned on Lily that she really hurt this girl capable of fighting boys bigger, teachers stricter, and a defenseless girl in braids with a paint bucket. As tough as she acted, she was still a person with feelings. Lily forgot about that.

"Stop! Stop!" Lily felt her body pounding from every bruise she received. Face, arms, and ribs. She helplessly raised my arms over her face, trying to block a punch. With her vision blurred with shifted lens, tears, and blood, Lily was at a disadvantage. She has to be in defense mode, and there was one way she knew how. The two words that could make it all go away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

 **~000~000~000~**

She didn't realize how long she has been crying, or when the punches stopped or the weight on her torso lifted. Was she in heaven? Did Casey kill her? No. Her back was still resting on the springy cot. Her aching muscles were replaced with numbness. If someone asked how she's feeling, she would say that she was floating. Arms over her face, smearing the blood from nose and busted lip.

"W-What happened?"

That voice. It didn't belong to Casey or Lily . It belonged to a child - a nine year old boy.

How long has he been standing there? Did he witness Casey beating Lily up? When did the lights come on? Lily wouldn't know, because she couldn't move. Her arms were crippled to peek into the light. The only sunshine provided in this Underworld, radiating its heat that could only last so little.

"Holy shit, what did you do to her?!"

Was he talking to Casey? Could Lily speak for herself? Can she move her tongue? The floating phase hasn't passed. It was best to rest and let Casey find some plausible excuse to why the blonde was bloody Mary. It seemed that way every time the child graced his parents. She knew it was a personality and that the body was full grown, but the immaturity and dreaming gleam in his eyes showed a child. An obnoxious, quirky child.

"She's fine," Casey answered. "She fell." Was that seriously the best comeback she can produce? The kid won't believe that the farmgirl fell? Casey was already a fibber in his eyes.

"No, she didn't!" Hedwig accused her. "You are a liar! I saw you!" If Lily could picture the scene before her, Hedwig would be the one pointing an accusing finger at him. How a father scold a child. How Dennis scolded them for filthiness.

"I saw you on top of her - mean and scary... etcetera! Miss Patricia says its not nice to hurt somebody with no reason. It's not nice of what you said to Miss Patricia. You lie a lot!"

He wasn't just talking about the beating. Miss Patricia must've offered assurance. A mother comforting a child, letting him know that there were no monsters out to get him. That the Beast was only after eighteen year old girls that had a future, which was destroyed instantly.

Casey destroyed Hedwig's trust. It was only a matter time before she could fit the pieces back together.

"I'm... really sorry, Hedwig." Casey spoke quietly.

"You lied to me..." he whimpered. "You guys lied to me. Made me scared, etcetera."

If this was normal. If they were outside of this basement. Lily would've given him a hug and give him a sucker as a bribe. Children love bribes. Lily remembered her five-year-old self receiving Polly Pockets in exchange for sleeping in her own bed, every night.

"Did she hurt you?" Hedwig asked.

Lily figured he was talking to her, acknowledging that she was indeed wide awake. She attempted to move, but the voice paralyzed her body.

"It's fine, Hedwig. Don't worry about it."

Hedwig was asking her - Casey Cooke. The girl who beat the defenseless farm girl in the first place? Even though Lily sort of deserved it, that still didn't give Casey the right to violence, right?

"I wouldn't blame you, if she did. Mr. Dennis did say that she was trouble."

If Lily could move, her face would scrunch with confusion. Dennis talks about her? To who? His inner buddies? How many? What exactly does he tell them? Hopefully, not about the bleeding. That's embarrassing enough - multiple personalities or not.

"He did?" Casey asked.

"Duh!" Hedwig huffed, no doubt looking at Casey as if she was an idiot. "He goes on and on about her! How she makes messes, always a cry baby, her name is unsuitable, and..." He trailed off, almost hesitant to finish. Somehow, Lily didn't want to know what Dennis said. Unfortunately, she had no choice. For one, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Another reason, curious got the best of her.

"And?"

"And..."

Lily could hear shuffle from the springs of the cot. Were they on the bed?

"She looks nice in black underwear."

If Lily could move, she would jump and cover herself modestly. Did Hedwig say that? Dennis told everyone she had nice underwear, that wasn't even her underwear? She perked at the springs and felt a sudden breeze against her legs. Her skirt has been lifted. Dear God, please give her the ability to move from the perverted freak.

"I have to say, he ain't wrong."

"Mr. Dennis said that?"

"Well... I did hear him talking to himself when he thought to be alone. He should know that he's never alone!" The giddiness and mischief returned in the little boy's voice, that slowly dropped with another thought of Dennis and his capabilities. It seemed that Lily wasn't the only one scared of him.

"But... don't tell him," Hedwig pleaded. "I don't want him more angry."

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

If Casey didn't laugh at the child gesture, Lily would. Instead, she remained quiet. No doubt Casey followed along with Hedwig, slowly winning back his trust.

"By the way... Mr. Dennis talks about you, too. He says that you wear a lot of shirts. I like that shirt."

"Thanks, Hedwig," Casey replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I would give her a band aid," Hedwig spoke, referring back to Lily. The girl couldn't see him, but could feel his heated gaze on her. How could he not know that she was awake? Does Casey know? Did she believe that she knocked the blonde out? If so, how long has Lily been out?

"No. Not that mistake again. You both will try to run away."

"Hedwig, look around. Where else can we run? Mr. Dennis covered our patch to escape, remember?" Casey gestured the ceiling.

"Still... she don't deserve it. We all tried to be good for y'all, but you guys didn't care! You wanted to run! Miss Patricia says that you all should feel honored to be chosen. That its special - etcetera."

Hedwig really believed that feeding people to beasts an honor? Lily should be asking those obvious questions. Hedwig was nine years old. He doesn't know any better. Not because of the messed personalities raising him. He shouldn't have existed in the first place.

"Who exactly is this... beast?" Casey asked with hesitation.

Hedwig scuffled in laughter, "I told you! He is an honor! They said he's big and strong - he is our protector... even though they don't believe it."

"They?"

"The others. Didn't Mr. Dennis and Miss Patricia tell you?"

There was silence. Either Casey didn't do anything, or merely shook her response.

There were two bounces on the springs. Both returned to bed. "See everyone of us has to wait in a chair, and Barry, he decides who stay in the light. But Barry lost that power because of me."

He whispered the words with pride. Accomplished for committing that sinful act.

"Wow!" Casey breathed out, masking her horror with amazement. "That is... awesome. Really."

"I know right! I can wish myself into the light anytime I want! It's... It's like a special power. And Barry..." He snickered like a creepy henchman. "He just has to keep sitting in that chair if I want him to. That's why Mr. Dennis and Miss Patricia said that I can stay with them."

From someone who claimed that Casey was a 'fibber', he was pouring his confessions to her. Was he really that naïve? Did Casey have a special power to twist a child's mind? How Dennis stirred Lily 's morals and thoughts, twisting her 'pure' name into something opposite. If anyone could deal with the freaks in one mind, it should be with another freak. A freak like Casey. If Casey doesn't screw up this time, she might twist the naive boy into helping them. Another opening to escape. But what if Casey was still mad at her. Mad enough to not let Lily follow. What if the farm girl was alone in this room to rot and be eaten. Lily made her decision. She will sit back and allow Casey to steer the wheel for succession or seal her own doom. If they ask, Lily will simply claim that she had nothing to do with it.

Wasn't that bitchy move matched Casey's claims earlier?

"You don't care if someone's thrown under the bus as long as you don't get in trouble!'

Lily shook out her thoughts, and went through the possibilities of what could happen. She must think of a way to help herself and her friends. Kissing up to her captors was one way, but how long will it be till the Beast comes? Her gargling stomach told her that it's not long.

"Can I kiss you?"

Lily wished her eyes were opened to see Casey's reaction. Was she horrified? Terrified? Neutral as before? Lily wouldn't know how to respond to that request. Who would want to kiss a nine-year-old in a grown man body? That's just weird. But Casey doesn't have a choice, if she wanted to risk losing this chance of regaining the boy's trust again.

"I-I wanted to kiss the dark haired girl but she's in trouble," Hedwig pouted. Lily could almost picture Marcia's grossed out reaction now. Like the time the cafeteria served rubber grits for breakfast. "The other blonde was my second choice, but she's in trouble. And the four eyed other there... well... she's four-eyed."

That was hurtful.

"So do-do you want to?" He asked, embarrassed when Casey didn't respond right away. "I don't know much about kissing girls, but-"

"Yeah," Casey interrupted, wanting to cut right into the kiss before she changed her mind. She knew how to take one for the team. No doubt Hedwig was giddy but anxious that he was getting his first kiss by a woman twice his age.

"Oh, okay." He laughed sheepishly, shuffling on the spring. He cleared his throat, trying to regain a little composure. "Okay, here we go. Um... Um..."

He started counting backwards from four. Each count was quieter and more breathy. He was leaning in to kiss her. A good chance to view the unwanted sight. Lily moved her arm slightly, blinking away the brightness on her face. She closed her eyes tightly, then slowly opened to have a clear vision.

The image wasn't a hundred percent clear, sparing her from details. There was Hedwig, but not wearing yellow and black. It was navy. Dennis's color. How long will it take for Dennis to regain the light? If he appears now just when Hedwig was kissing Casey, how would he react? Will he claim it to be another trick? Will the girls be punished once more? How will Lily's encounter with Dennis be like after what transpired between them? Why should Lily care? It was supposed to be a meaningless deal. Benny loved her, supposed to love Lily. Dennis didn't.

"You might be pregnant now."

That did it for Lily. She couldn't help herself. Her hand hovered over her mouth to cover the snickers, that turned to snorts.

The 'romantic' moment ended. The pair knew that she was wide awake. No going back now.

Hedwig giggled, "Wow, I thought Four-eye's snores couldn't get any louder than that - etcetera."

Seriously? Didn't he know that she was awake? She threw her pillow at him, nailing on the side.

She couldn't exactly see his face, but knew that his body was getting bigger - no, coming close. Lily huffed at the sudden weight on her abdomen that bounced to the left side of her cot.

"Morning, four-eye," he greeted, hovering his face over hers.

"Good morning, Hedwig," The girl greeted, massaging our the soreness from her stomach.

"Ew! You have blood."

The girl sighed, "Thank you for pointing that out."

"I mean look at you. It's dripping down your mouth, your teeth - I bet it doesn't taste good."

"No, it doesn't."

"She must've kicked your ass bad, etcetera!"

"She didn't," Lily refused to look at Casey. She tried her best to keep her irritating tone under control. As much as she wanted Casey to be framed as the bad guy, she didn't have the heart to. She would rather be stuck with the paint bucket killer than be alone.

"I slipped and hit my face against the wall." Lily pointed by the bathroom door. "Casey dragged me to bed. She helped me."

Hedwig tilted his head, analyzing her. To see if she was telling the truth or was a fibber like Casey.

"You're crying," his eyes glistened with concern. Lily blinked her eyes to see that they were wet and sticky, it would be no surprise if the balls turned red.

"Are you hurt? Are you sick? How is your cut? Miss Patricia and Mr. Dennis talked about it. I don't understand what's wrong. They gave you a band-aid, right?"

It's best if the nine year old wasn't so curious. It's bad enough that the older, opposite gender knew.

"I'm doing okay, Hedwig," Lily forced a smile to assure the boy. That's what she always do when she started to feel down. "Really. I just... miss home. That's all." She turned her head to stare at the ceiling. Hedwig merely crossed his legs with knuckles underneath his chin, listening intently.

"The sun... the sky... the animals."

"Animals? You like animals?"

Lily nodded, couldn't help but smile at the thought of Bella, riding her towards sunset - towards heaven.

"So much. I have a horse. Her name is Bella. I had her since I was ten." Lily could feel her pendent shift and turn. She knew that those weren't her fingers holding. Instinctively, she reached out the necklace protectively.

"Chill out, four-eyed," Hedwig leaned back with defensive hands up. "I just wanted to look- etcetera."

Lily pressed her lips together. She needed to stop being sentimental in order for Hedwig to trust her. She reached her arms out, attempting to swing her upper body up - unsuccessfully. Hedwig was nice enough to pull her up.

"Thanks." It took a moment to suppress the migraine, allowing the blood to flow throughout her body again. Once she recovered to move, she reached for her pendent again. "I'll let you look."

Hedwig squinted his eyes to take in the craftsmanship, "Is that your horse?"

"No, but it looks like her. My boyfriend gave it to me as an anniversary gift." Lily could never forget that night at the Jamboree. The look on Benny's face when he presented the necklace with his face covered in barbeque sauce, oblivious to him.

"Boyfriend?"

Lily nodded.

Hedwig smiled, but it wasn't playful but mischievous. "Ooh, Mr. Dennis won't like this."

Lily's face fell, "What do you mean?"

Hedwig shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing. Etcetera..."

"Hedwig?"

"I gotta go!" Hedwig bounced off the cot. Lily crawled to the end, attempting to go after him. Casey went further, halfway towards the door.

"Don't worry!" Hedwig assured the girls. "I'll be back. I'll play with you so much, you won't need to be sick. I will make a list of what to do. In the meantime, Mr. Dennis wants the light. He has an appointment."

Appointment for what? With the Beast?

Hedwig opened the door, "When I'm asleep, one of them takes the light to try and reach the doctor lady and tell on us." He waved goodbye to his dumbstruck captors before he swiftly closed the door.

Casey sighed, "At least, there's some progress." She turned to Lily whose hands and knees were on the cot, staring at the door like a dog waiting for her owner.

"Lily?"

The girl perked her way, giving her a view of the wounds Casey created. From the look on her face showed regret of losing her temper. Did Lily's face look that bad? She did taste blood, and her left eye was throbbing.

"I'm sorry," Lily mouthed out. It was quiet, but clear to Casey.

"Why?"

Lily blinked. Why? Wasn't it obvious? "I offended you. You were right. I don't know you. I shouldn't have hurt you."

"You really are unbelievable. Why do you apologize the people who harm you? Why do you protect the wrong people?" Casey folded her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"You had a good reason. I should've known you were hurting."

"You don't. You don't know anything. You say I don't know about 'love', well my beloved uncle who raised me don't know the first thing."

Lily blinked. Casey's uncle? Uncle John? Was she really confessing child abuse?

"Your uncle? He hit you?"

Casey scoffed, holding back the mocking laugh, "I wish that was the only thing he did."

Lily covered her mouth, either to muffle the gasp or the puke that threatened to come. She didn't mean... Lily refused to ask, nor want to know the details. Why hasn't Casey called the police? Or a teacher? A friend? Why would Casey dare ask why Lily protects the abuser, when Casey does the same for years? Lily knew the obvious. Casey was branded as girl in the corner, shunned by society, troubled. Who would dare look her way to help? Who would believe the girl who beats up kids and yells at teachers? Unless she had a positive reputation like being the captain of cheerleading or school president. A damsel in distress. Someone like Lily, Marcia, Claire. The former alpha knew karate, but she's a white belt and has been for six months.

"If we fail, if we die, I want someone to at least know my tale... sadly, you are my only option." Casey concluded.

There no tears, nor plea for remorse. It was calm and collected as if they're having a normal conversation.

This was an eye opening for Lily. There were kids that she indeed turn away, because of appearance and status. She believed that they weren't a good influence. If she had spent at least five minutes speaking to a freak like Dennis or Casey, the whole scenery would've been different. Lily can say that she wished to turn back time and undo mistakes. Instead of ignorance, it should be replaced with kindness. Lily could apologize repeatedly to Casey for ignoring her all those years, but what good would it do? It was too late. The damage was done. Casey was already a captive before this ordeal. She went through something that no child deserved. There was no rewind button or a pause. Only the play button. The only thing Lily can do was press play and make the best choice. Not just for her, but for Casey and maybe her captor. Give them a chance to make the right choice.

Hopefully, its not too late.

Lily blinked, thinking back Hedwig's words that haunted her mind. Hedwig said that Dennis won't like the idea of Lily having a boyfriend. Maybe she can give the creep some assurance. She may not like the idea, but it's the only way to survive. Doing the right thing for once.

 **~000~000~000~**

The lights clicked back on, and the door opened.

The man in same clothing returned. It wasn't Hedwig this time. The wrinkled brows and glasses were a giveaway. He returned from the doctor appointment, Hedwig mentioned. He better not think of doing anything perverted to Casey since she's in the shower.

In his hand was a first aid kit and a wet cloth. Lily sat on the bed, waiting for him to approach, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. She forced herself to look straight his way, even if he wasn't. Not that she could blame him, after what happened between them. Hopefully, her face didn't look too bad. She made sure the dry blood was wiped clean, and the change of contact lens to help visualize half her newfound prey. Half. She didn't know what Casey did to her left eye, but it wasn't comfortable for the lens. It hurts, like someone stuck a needle inside.

He set the kit on her cot, unlatching the locks with a snap.

"Hedwig told you?" Lily asked.

Dennis huffed, sanitizing his hands before putting on a pair of gloves, keeping the germs and blood from contact. He plucked the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a bag of q-tips from the case, "He wasn't supposed to come here in the first place."

"Well... he is a child. You can't entirely blame him to try and make new friends."

Dennis snapped the cap off the bottle aggressively, a silent warning for the girl to be quiet. Her hands were shaking, but the evidence was hidden underneath her buttocks.

Pouring the liquid on the q tip, he tilted the girl's head up to apply the medicine. She hissed at the multiple stings from the peroxide.

"I apologize that I'm not the boy or Miss Patricia. Miss Patricia is busy prepping, while we forbid Hedwig to come here, again. I'm afraid that I'm all you got for tonight. Tell your friend that food will be served in one hour."

Lily remained still, but hummed her acknowledgment. She needed to act the part. Lilith - the night monster - the demon woman of seduction. She must force the cowardly disgust aside - for her loved ones.

She reached her hand, grasping his wrist that kept her head still. Her eyes remained on his, piercing his gaze. Dennis averted hers slightly to look down on the hand that caressed his skin.

What was she doing? He wondered.

"To be honest with you... I'm glad you're here."

His eyebrow arched, suggesting a silent question.

She explained herself, suppressing the urge to look away. "I never got a chance to thank you." She cleared her throat. Her voice must be strong and clear. "F-For the supplies, and b-being so good to me... and my friends."

Dennis merely blinked, resuming his task to medicate her lip. Next step was the Neosporin.

"It is my job. We need to keep you all healthy and presentable for the Beast."

The Beast. Lily didn't want to picture him at all. What he looks like. How he devours his prey?

He lifted her chin again to look at another part of her face - her eye. He sighed dramatically, clicking his tongue in dismay. "That wall really did a number on your cornea."

She furrowed her brows confused, "What do you mean?"

"It means that you scratched your cornea, the window to your eyes." He swiftly grabbed antibiotic eye drops. "Look at me."

Like she had a choice. Her eyes forced to look into his penetrating steel as he burned the left vision once more. Two drops that lasted for one millisecond. Not enough time to try and hold his wrist again. Instead she clenched her fist into the cot sheet.

"It should heal over time, but don't rub your filthy hands on it. The cold rag should help the bruising around it." He tossed the wet rag to her. Lily looked at the yellow rag on her lap, almost identical to Dennis's. Was it the same rag? Lily gently placed the cloth over her eye.

"Hedwig said you slammed your face against a wall," Dennis presumed the obvious.

She nodded.

"Show me where." He removed the gloves from his hands, folded them into an empty bag, before putting on a new pair. This guy didn't want blood on him.

Lily stood up from the cot, leading him towards the bathroom, purposely brushing her arm against his hip.

"There isn't any blood, but..." she pointed at the ledged corner to where she 'hurt' herself. "This is it."

"Thank you." He motioned her to go away, while he cleaned up the germs. Instead of following command, she remained standing.

"Can you teach me?"

Dennis furrowed his brows at her, confused. "What?"

"To sterilize a wall," Lily clarified. "You told me that I need to be more caring of my cleaning habits. I'm sure if my mom was here, she would appreciate it."

She could've sworn his jaw clenched. Oh no. Did she say something wrong? Was her hand on his back over the top? Was she trying too hard?

Dennis gazed down at her hand on his back, then pierced her eyes. A challenge to see if she really means it. Not just her words but action.

"There is nothing else to do in here."

"You got your friend?" Dennis offered.

"Yes, but... I like to have a fresh conversation with a fresh face."

Dennis scoffed, "So you are saying that your token for me was a waste?"

The deal. Their kiss. Lily widened her eyes, and mouth dropped, "No. No! Absolutely not! I just want company! I want you..." She covered her lip, no touch, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry. That was..." Over the top? Too much? This plan was going to go up in flames. He wasn't stupid. He'll see the act right through her. She's doomed.

"Never mind," he dismissed.

She reluctantly looked up to see him staring at the wall. Thankfully, there was something else to look at.

"You want to learn? Put on some gloves, but sanitize your hands first."

Lily blinked. Did he just... Lily didn't need to ask or be told twice. She hurried to get the gloves. There was hope. This plan to gain Dennis's trust by reverse Stockholm Syndrome could work, as long as she doesn't screw up.

Little did she know that when her back was turned, his heated gaze was on her. The wrist that she touched, flexed repeatedly into clenches. He parched his thirst by swallowing the saliva down his throat, gulping his Adam's apple.

 **~000~000~000~**

Dennis finished the wall with Lily's minor assistance before Casey returned. He didn't acknowledge a 'thank you for your help', not that Lily expected it, only to remind his captives to be good. Lily ended their encounter with a hopeful question that didn't miss Dennis's ears.

 _"When will you be back?"_

Not too desperate, but enough to show that she tolerates his presence.

Lily didn't tell Casey what happened. This should be her plan to fulfil. She didn't want to put Casey through the art of seduction for once. Not after what Lily learned about Casey's uncle. Casey was doing a good job talking with Hedwig. He promised his return. Dennis was no tell, but he allowed Lily to 'help' and teach her how to clean a blank wall.

The only person smart enough to see through their act was the same gender - Miss Patricia. One woman to steer clear from. They had to be cautious of what they say when he - she comes in with more baloney-paprika sandwiches.

It was late. Lily and Casey didn't need a clock, or have to ask Miss Patricia for the time. They just knew based on their yawns and the seconds they were served with sandwiches.

 **~000~000~000~**

 _She found herself in the dark again, frantically searched for a light, a sign, a way. Nothing in this underworld. Everything was pure darkness, even her silky black gown blended._

 _"Hello?! Hello?!" Her cries bounced the walls of the tunnels. No answer._

 _She reached to find her security blanket, her pendent. Her neck lost its silver weight. He took it. Tears moistened her red eyes from the crying. Why did he take it? That single thing that was hers. The locket that represented hope._

 _A puff of air blew against her face and a loud stomp echoed the walls. Out of fear she shuffled a couple feet away from her captor. He didn't chase her. He didn't attempt to grab and drag her ankle back to him. He merely stood there in the shadows with arms crossed, taking in the pathetic sight before him._

 _"Lady, why are you lying there for dead, and on the filthy floor no less. You'll ruin your gown."_

 _Her body shook at his deep voice. Her lips quivered, and her throat dried. She couldn't find the words to say even if she wanted to._

 _She gasped at a sudden light, but it wasn't sunshine. Much to her dismay, her king lit a torch that has been holding. The only thing that Lily could make out was her dress. A black sleeveless top that merged the colors of purple, red, and peach pink from the skirt down. The glitter of her dress, the rings on her fingers, and the bracelets decorating her wrists sparkled from the lighted torch. The front waves of her hair was pulled back into a braid, the rest was flowing past her shoulders. Her captor was wearing a simple black shirt with matching pants, belt, and loafers. His face remained a mystery, except his eyes. His cold, steel eyes that penetrated her soul._

 _"Please! Let me go! I just want to go home!" She pleaded._

 _Her king merely sighed, kneeling before the trembling maiden, carefully hovering the ground. The last thing he wished was for his trousers to ruin._

 _"I want to save you." He extended his gloved hand, offering it to her. "Come. Let me help you."_

 _She was hesitant. She didn't know who this man was or what his true intentions were. He dragged her underground, but in time to save her from the horrid beast. He lured her with a sunflower - her favorite flower. How could he know her favorite flower?_

 _"Please," he pressed. His tone showed that his patience will slowly diminish if she kept stalling. She knew at this point, she had no choice but to follow command. She had no say or know the way out. She reached up to interlock his hand. He helped her up on her feet. The second they're upright, the wind snuffed out the torch._

 _She gasped, immediately squeezing her captor's hand, begging him not to let go._

 _He didn't say the words, only offered his assurance with action. She smelt it from his lemon-grass scent, and taste it on his hungry lips. She struggled and fought against his grip unsuccessfully. Her cries for him to stop muffled. Her mind tried to wrap what was happening. Why he was taking advantage of her like this? Why did he have to steal her pendent that her boyfriend gave her? Was the motive jealousy?_

 _With his free hand, he grabbed her waist, pulling her close. His pelvis grinded against hers. The buckle of his trousers poked her abdomen. Her mind screamed to resist. She already has a man to love. Benny loves her. This man... She didn't exactly know what he wanted, but it wasn't love. Kidnapping someone wasn't love. Though, the weak part of her couldn't help but submit to the dominance, tasting salty mint on his tongue with a hint of green tea._

 _They broke apart, attempting to catch their breath. They could only hear their heart beats, their pants, and dripping water nearby - the river of lost souls._

 _"Don't defy me, Lilith." The king warned her, squeezing her hand tight enough to make her wince. "You plucked the seeds."_

 _She gasped when the air blew against her face, messing up the Dutch braid. She tightened her grip around his hand only to feeling nothing but air._

 _He left her._

 _In the dark._

 _Alone._

 _"No! No! Please! Don't leave me alone! Please!"_

 **~000~000~000~**

Lily's eyes opened from the nightmare once again. She wasn't screaming or shaking this time, only exhaustion. Why again? Why can't her dreams go away? Why did they have to disappear along the rest of her - her family, her friends, her clothes, her will, and even her identity. The only thing she had left was her pendent, the one thing they can't take away from her - hope.

She licked her lips to moisten her dry mouth, but pause at her change of taste. She was supposed to lick what she ate last night - baloney sandwich with mayonnaise and paprika. Instead it was green tea. The same taste from her dream. Was it real? Did someone really kiss her while sleeping? The thought only twisted her empty stomach in knots. The touches and fragrances from her current dream felt so real compared to the others.

 _'He's not allowed to touch you.'_

That was the rule that Miss Patricia placed on day one. Dennis wouldn't dare without Lily initiating it. She knew she didn't while she was asleep... did she? No. She loved Benny. She didn't love Dennis.

Maybe nothing happened during Lily's vulnerable state. Maybe Miss Patricia served them tea instead of water for supper, and Lily's mind has been twisted again.

It's official, she has gone insane.

Her ears perked at a new sound disrupting the morning routine. Something small but mechanic topped with a squeak.

She forced her body to turn to the other side to find a cage on the floor with a note on top. Luckily, her good eye can read it without trouble.

 _Is Harold the fresh face you have in mind?_

That perked Lily to get off the bed to get a look on who or what was inside. Her mouth dropped with a hand covering. She wasn't afraid, disgusted, or the other negatives she had been feeling for days. For the first time, it was completely opposite.

His round ears, orange and white patch fur, the dilated pupils, the pointy nose. Its tiny paws scampered in the hamster wheel, trying to slim down his plump form. Its long tail having its own exercise by keeping it from getting stuck on the wheel.

Harold the mouse.

Most people including her would flip out if they see a disgusting rodent. However, from all Lily has been through and learned within these few days, all the quick judgments by appearance were cast aside. Right now, she has never been love at first sight. Finally, a pleasant face that didn't scare her. She opened the cage to get a better look at Harold.

"Hi. Hi, Harold." Lily cooed at rodent as she picked him up. Whatever pet store her captors chose to get Harold didn't do a good job of cleaning him; or Harold suffered through this captivity, too, and they neglected him; or they found him in this basement and decided to give it to another 'impure'.

It didn't matter now. She has a furry companion for company. Someone who will allow her to love him - feed, play, cuddle, hug, and kiss the tip of his ears. Animals like Harold craved affection.

It showed when Harold was butterfly kissing her thumb, or he was just sniffing her. She could've sworn she saw him smile with gratitude. Finally, someone let him out the cage.

The back part of her mind remembered Dennis. No doubt he planted the cage there with the note that used the exact words Lily mentioned earlier. She knew that his kiss in her sleep was too real. This showed that she had him wrapped around his finger. That he was willing to bend Miss Patricia's rules simply by kissing her - wake or not. He was getting attached to her. He has to be. Who else was willing to learn how to sterilize a wall? Most kids her age could hardly care less about that sort of thing. She just needed him to come back here again. Then, she will push herself a bit more to get what she wanted.

Looking at Harold, she didn't want to plan right now, only play.

"We're going to have so much fun, Harold." She breathed out in laughter. "We are going to have so much fun."

 **A/N: Another chapter done! I apologize for the long delay. I planned to update the chapter sometime last weekend, but I'm on vacation and the wifi in this hotel sucked! Anyway, a half week later, I managed to finish it, perfect time to announce that I posted a trailer of this story on YouTube. If you are interested, check out my channel; or if you are on Wattpad or too lazy to wait for YouTube to pop up, like me, go back to prologue. The trailer will have a different actress playing Lily, but the main actress didn't have good scenes to use unlike Stefanie Scott. You can choose to imagine Stefanie Scott or Madison Perry.**

 **Will Lily's plan to Stockholm Syndrome Dennis be a success? Or a massive fail? Will Casey save Lily, Marcia, and Claire in time for the Beast? What do you think of Harold? I always wanted to include Hedwig's pet in the story. I first thought the rodent was a hamster until I saw the tail... and another identical rodent in the cage. Ew! I considered changing the pet into a hamster for they are so much cuter, but it would take away the theme of judging by appearance and all that Lily learned. One mouse seemed appropriate, nothing more than two rats - ew!**

 **For all the James McAvoy fans out there, we all know that he will reprise the beast role next year in the sequel - Glass. But he is also going to be play adult Billy in IT Chapter 2! Holy CRAP! I thought the first movie was good, but James McAvoy in part 2?! Another reason to love 2019, even though it's not here yet!**

 **Thank you: DirectSomething, HellToTheNo123, DTDerby, Chloe bird-kid of all gods, BeandipMcGee, Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse, Alyce DreamEater, and theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you, readers, for taking the time to read and/or add this story to alerts or/and favorites. You guys, rock!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: read the beginning**

Every day grew into normal routine. Wake up, breakfast, medicine, shower and clean clothes, wait around till dinner time, more medicine, then bed. Lily and Casey didn't bother counting anymore. It has been six days. How did they know? Because Lily's period has stopped.

Dennis hasn't returned from that night. Lily worried that she really scared him, only leaving Harold as his place for company. Maybe he confided in Miss Patricia, and she forbid him to see her as well. Lily thought she had him, that she could contribute something to help her and her friends escape. She was wrong. From what she could accomplish as Lilith the night monster has been pushed back to Lily the cowardly bud.

Lily's plan may had shattered to pieces, but Casey's still held potential.

Hedwig proved to be mischievous, more so than Patricia and Dennis combined. He stole the light, disobeying his leaders again, visiting their prisoners. He brought his entertainment: coloring books, action figures, comic books, and another mouse named Remy. Didn't that sound familiar?

It turned out Harold was one of Hedwig's friends, he locked up in a cage. Both the mice and the girls were his prisoners. Lily made sure Harold was cared for, and Casey didn't mind helping out a little, since its a new sweet face she hasn't seen in years. They bathed him, brushed his fur, shared their sandwiches with him, and attempted to teach him new tricks. Harold managed to learn who to roll his fat belly over. He was cute enough for Lily to tickle his tiny paws.

While Harold and Remy reunited, the girls and Hedwig were drawing pictures. It would've been hilarious if the thirty-eight-year-old man could only draw stick figures, but this was indeed art of a child - mentally challenged or not.

"Whatcha drawing?" He cooed at the girls. He bit his lower lip, gleefully looking both their ways. Lily showed hers first. It wasn't a surprise that it was a horse drawing, only it was more Littlest Pet Shop than an actually Spirit masterpiece. She used a sharpie for the outline, then colored it in by brown, peach, blue and green. Blue for the skies, and green for the grass. She planned to add her favorite flower as a background.

"Aww!" Hedwig cooed. "It's Bambi. How cute!"

Lily snorted, trying to suppress the laugh unsuccessfully, "Actually its a horse."

Now it was Hedwig's turn to make a funny noise without a polite idea in mind. "Seriously? It is Bambi! Look!" He pointed at the body shape, the color, the tiny ears attached to its head, and the fluffy tail. He concluded his explanation with an etcetera.

"Yeah, but deer doesn't have hair, only horns." Lily pointed out, carefully tracing the blonde mane.

Hedwig rolled your eyes, "I think you need your glasses back, four eyed... or should I say, one eye!" Hedwig covered his left eye with one hand. "Argh!" He lifted his free one, curling its finger to imitate a hook. Lily could hardly see one eye, but at least her good eye helped her draw.

"Very funny," Lily grumbled, continued to color in the lines without paying any mind. She allowed Casey to do most of the charm. She didn't mind Dennis. She can tolerate Patricia, because transvestite was a thing. Lily would never admit it, but the man looked good in a shawl and skirt. However, talking to Hedwig still crept her out. He acted like a child, but he looked like a grown man. It was weird, even after days in this captivity.

"The animals here are cuter than your drawing," Hedwig spat bluntly.

Lily blinked. Did he say there were animals here? She remembered the kitchen, the halls, the office. The only furry creatures she met were the mice. She didn't hear any noises that indicate a dog or cat was here. But she also remembered Hedwig spilling out some nosy bodies lurking around. Could it be possible that they were kept in the man's workplace? A place where animals took place. A pet store, maybe?

"Where exactly are we, Hedwig?" Lily asked curiously.

Hedwig's eyes widened, closing the mouth shut. He realized that he talked too much. He decided to change the subject. He not subtly moved towards Casey to peek at Casey's drawing, but she lowered her paper, allowing him to look anyway. His eyes widened, completely taken back. He basically threw himself on his butt, feet away from Casey.

"You don't like it?" Casey asked, forcing a hint of emotion. No doubt she was trying to reel him in some more by drawing a picture of him.

Hedwig couldn't reply for his mouth dropped. His eyes watered almost in the brink of tears - was he flattered? Touched by this kind gesture? Or hurt?

He quickly crossed his legs, stubbornly wiping the tears, trying to gain some composure. "You... You missed my dimple." He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Hedwig," She returned back to her paper to add the missing dimple on the chin. "if you weren't moving so much-"

"Can you blame me? How was I suppose to know you'll draw me! I don't even look like that!" He lightly argued.

Lily may lost her eye, but she knew that Casey's drawing was completely accurate. An exact match of Hedwig from what they're seeing. Does the man's personalities have different faces as well, even though they share one body.

"Okay... What do you look like?" Casey ripped the paper from the book to start fresh.

Hedwig blinked, turning to the side for one minute, before bringing his knees against his chest. "I have hair. Brown... curly."

"Uh-huh." Casey began the remake. "How long is your hair? Shoulder? Short? Do you have bangs?"

Hedwig was completely taken back with the details she was asking. He answered them straight to the point with little hesitation. While she was drawing him and asking questions, he started posing positions for Casey like a model, but Casey didn't pay mind, only to imagine the details. Lily lifted her head up to sneak a peek. The details were fuzzy, but knew that Casey began to color. Hedwig tried to take a peek, only for Casey to block his view by pushing the drawing against her chest, a silent warning to be patient. He merely crossed his legs and huffed, not liking the waiting game one bit.

"And I have freckles," Hedwig added, crawling towards Casey. "And my dimple."

"Really?"

He put all his head weight on the girl's shoulder. He waited for Casey to hide the drawing from him, again. If it was Lily he laid on, she would've slyly distanced herself. However, Casey did no such thing, only finished up the touches. This time, she allowed Hedwig to look. Lily scooted closer to them to see the finished piece.

This girl in the corner was a freak. A freak with an art prodigy.

Hedwig in her drawing looked like an actual nine-year-old that she didn't mind playing with much. He has a round face and ears, blue eyes, and wore the same yellow-black sports jacket. Nothing new. However, there was hair, wavy brown that covered his forehead; a cute button nose; freckles that coated underneath his eyes that gleamed with mischief, but the thin eyebrows and mouth showed that trait. One brow arched, while the other relaxed. The smile curled upward slightly, revealing the dimple on his chin.

Hedwig didn't react to the drawing, only stared. Casey waited for his response, polishing the final touches. Hedwig opened his mouth to say something, but not what the girls expected.

"Miss-Miss Patricia said that I have a cute dimple that girls would fall for." Hedwig side glanced at the wall, spacing out. Lily furrowed her brows at him, attempting to figure out his thoughts. "except... except they don't. They... they make fun of me."

"Why?" Casey asked, sounding interest but her eyes focused on the drawing.

Hedwig sniffled his nose, wiping the snot with his sports jacket. "Because I talk funny, they said. They said that I'm stupid, weird, a..."

He cleared his throat. His voice was growing hoarse from the waterworks that threatened to burst. Listening him pour his soul sent another dagger to Lily's chest.

"A waste of space, etcetera." A few drops escaped his eyes, which was wiped away instantly. "But it's not my fault. I'm nine!" His lips quivered at his own declaration. "I have been nine for twenty-nine years. Or was it more? Maybe less..." His brows furrowed, frustrated by his third grade math. "I can't remember. I can't grow. The others... the one in line for the light - my power... they don't like me either. That's... That's why they said I can stay with them - Miss Patricia and Mr. Dennis."

Lily wished she could tune out the sob stories, unhear what the uncle has been doing to the little girl in the corner. If she had done that, she would exactly be the rude girl Casey described. The new Lily will be considerate with people and their feelings. She almost considered convincing Casey not to use the boy as their escape goat. Twisting a boy's feelings was a rotten thing to do, even though its their one time chance of survival. The boy was confessing his bottled up feelings to his priests.

Casey put down her drawing, a moment to take in the confession. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders for a comforting embrace. He jolted a moment in shock from the single touch, but slowly melted as Lily joined in, wrapping her arms around his torso and Casey's ribs. Her head rested against his scapula. Wouldn't Dennis be jealous right now. Wouldn't he kill to have not one but two girls hugging him willingly?

"I'm really sorry, Hedwig," Casey whispered.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "If they can't see how a great guy you are than they are missing out." She proved her point by pecking a kiss on boy's hidden dimple. The kisses were easy to do, but the aftermath churned her stomach in knots. Benny. Wouldn't he be upset of what she was doing willingly.

Hedwig snuggled his head into the crook of Casey's neck. No doubt trying to hide the bashful smile and blush across his cheeks. This showed that Lily still holds potential of being a seductress.

He slipped from under Casey's, waddling back onto his original spot by the mice's cage. He tapped the bars, the smile implanted large across his face. The mice paid no mind to the boy, only to share a bottle of sink water.

"You guys are cool," Hedwig nodded. "So good, etcetera. Mr. Dennis is right... you are sweet."

Who was he talking about? Lily or Casey?

"Way-way nicer than the others."

Others? Like Marica and Claire? The personalities? Or were there more victims before the current girls? Did it matter asking?

"You spoke to my friends?" Lily asked.

Hedwig nodded, "Uh-huh. They're squirmy. Thank you."

Casey tilted her head confused, while Lily was taken back by random change of subject. Casey's task of controlling the boy was difficult if she can't keep up with him.

"For what?"

"For being my friend!"

Another sharp knife stabbed into Lily's chest. She wondered how Casey was feeling about tricking Hedwig. The boy was tricky, creepy, crazy, but adorable and sweet. She didn't want to see him in tears again, only his smile. His cheesy signature smirk.

"No one ever has the time to play with me... well, you guys do, because... you know. But no one ever played with me because they wanted to."

Casey nodded, "I like having fun with you... Maybe... we can do more stuff... until we're ready for the Beast that is."

The smile returned on Hedwig's face. His eyes gleamed with excitement, agreeing the girl in the corner a hundred percent.

"Yeah! We can play hide and seek, rock-paper-scissors -"

"See the cute animals you mentioned," Lily added hopefully.

"Ooh!" He perked with another idea in mind, ignoring Lily completely - her words and disappointed huff. "We can dance to Kayne West! He is my main man! We can jam and dance! We can be like..." Hedwig's eyes closed, pumping his fists and bobbing his head in rhythm. He hummed the tune that Lily couldn't recognize. Mainly because she wasn't a fan of Kayne West.

Casey, however, encouraged him with a smile and clasped hands, "Wow. You are good."

"Yeah, I am." Hedwig agreed, but the smile fell in deep thought. Was he thinking? Was another personality kicking in? Will Miss Patricia or Dennis catch the girl with the art work then place Hedwig for timeout. A part of Lily wished she can meet Dennis again, so she can put the plan back in motion.

"Hedwig?" Casey asked.

Much to the girl's relief, Hedwig was still in the light. He merely sighed, his mood changed 180.

"What is it?" she pressed.

"Yeah... I don't think we can jam here."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, Kayne West is in my CD player, and my CD player is in my room next to my window." Hedwig sadly pointed at the steel door, indicating his room.

The girls perked at the last word, he said. Window. Hedwig has a window. They could have a second chance to step outside and escape as long as Casey played her cards right. This was it. Hope resumed its growth.

"Oh really? That's a shame." Casey lowered her voice, sounding distraught.

"Yeah," Hedwig agreed. "There was something cool in my room, I wanted to show you, too. This sucks! Etcetera!"

Lily watched the transaction between the pair. She tried her best not to gasp or scream her own input - ' _Sneak us to your room, dumbass! Casey, tell him to take us to his room!'_

"Do you think..." Casey perked as if she had a bright idea that really didn't take long to figure out. "...that Dennis and Miss Patricia might allow us to go in your room and listen to the music with you?"

Hedwig shook his head, "No. No. Mister Dennis is already mad at me enough for coming here, I-I'm not even supposed to be here. I-I..." His eyes scanned around, completely frantic. It's as if he realized where he was, sacred territory. His face was almost identical to Lily from the one time she scattered the piles of hay from their barn to see Christmas presents. Her acting at that time required perfection for the high pitched voice and constant clapping exposed the truth to her parents. The enthusiasm was there, but the surprise wasn't.

"I have to go!" Hedwig leaped up to his feet to leave, only to be dragged back down by Casey.

"No wait! Please!" both girls begged.

"Ow!" He tumbled down, his knee bumped against the floor and while his elbow joint popped from the sudden grip. He couldn't help but struggle and hold the source of pain. From the same body who could lift four girls without problem, this personality couldn't handle a girl's strength.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just - We..." Casey corrected herself, remembering that Lily was still present. "You have to understand... We don't like this room anymore. We want a different scenery. We have been here for six days! Do you know what it's like waking up in the morning, not to see the same wall everyday! We want to go to your room, please, Hedwig! Please! Let us hear some music. Let's dance!" She pushed and pulled his arms back and forth in swaying motion, trying to pull Hedwig back to his perky mood.

Hedwig continued looking around the room, avoiding Casey's pleading eyes. She was acting more vulnerable than Lily has witnessed so far. The boy was debating whether to break more rules for his new friends, betraying his current allies.

"I-I can't - I - I'm not supposed to-"

"You weren't supposed to come either!" Casey pointed out. "Look where you are. You wouldn't have come if you didn't want to, right? You are in charge of us, right?"

"Ugh!"

"Right?!" Casey pleaded.

"Stop yelling at me!" Hedwig finally freed his arms from Casey, massaging his scalp. His eyes squeezed shut as if he was suffering a massive migraine. Almost identical to Lily when she suffered the same thing.

"You said there were animals here," Lily added. "Can we see them? Is that the cool thing we were talking about?"

"NO!"

Lily jumped back, blinking back the tears from the sudden yell. She can handle the beating, but the yelling was entirely different. She was surprised that she acted defenseless by a boy nine years younger than her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Lily whispered. "Please don't get upset."

"I'm not," Hedwig stubbornly wiped his tears. "I - I can't show you the animals."

It's official. The girls were disappointed. First, Lily lost Dennis. Now, Casey lost Hedwig.

"But..." Hedwig continued with hesitation. "I can show you my room."

There it was. Those powerful, small words brought light back in the girls. They couldn't help but smile that effected the boy's mood as well. He was excited as much as them, but for a different reason.

"But not today."

The girls weren't entirely disappointed, far from it. They knew that Hedwig will do whatever it takes to show his new friends his room to play games, draw, listen to Kayne West. It's going to happen before the Beast makes his appearance. They couldn't be any happier. They'll go to the room, sneak through the window, glance at the animals kept here, and get help. This was perfect.

"I can hear Miss Patricia calling. She wants the light. They are already suspicious of me having the light for so long. They'll be angry if they found out I'm in here, etcetera." He picked up the action figures and Remy from his cage, breaking apart the mice friendship. "When they come here, can you hide the stuff I brought?"

The girls nodded. The last thing they wanted was to get their 'friend' in trouble.

"Good." His eyes glanced at the renewed portrait of himself. The masterpiece. He kneeled by the picture, silently pleading to Casey if he can have it. The girl nodded, and the boy ripped the page from the pad. "I'll see ya again soon."

He merely exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

The girls took a moment to breathe and wait for the second door to shut. When they did, Lily couldn't help but smile and cheer, losing herself into hugging Casey. The girl was bewildered by the contact. Nobody has touched her so kindly in a long time. More so than Hedwig's kiss. It made her jolt and jumped back like a frightened deer.

"We're going home. We're going home!" Lily didn't pay mind to the rejection. She paced back and forth with a widened smile, while Casey picked up the evidence on the floor. The comic books, the drawings. She took a moment to look at Hedwig's drawing of a hill with stick figures across. Luckily, he labeled each with names.

There was Hedwig, in the middle, receiving a kiss from Marcia who held hands with smiling Claire. Hedwig held hands with Casey, who linked hands with Lily, who linked with Mr. Dennis, Miss Patricia. Poor Lily had to hold hands with danger - the perv and the paint bucket killer. Two more circles drawn both sides of Hedwig's legs - Harold and Remy. There was one more stick figure in the far left. He was more dressy than the rest - a hat, a scarf, and pants; while the rest of the figures only had straight body lines for the boys, and triangle bodies to represent girls wearing dresses. His name was Barry. The personality who was in charge. Why was he far away from the family portrait?

She slid the paper onto her cot to reveal another picture. What started off as a sweet sentiment of friendly sticks holding hands turned gruesome. The horrifying image of what they were going to meet.

The Beast.

Freakishly tall with claws, fangs, mane for hair, and red eyes. A path of blotched red paint in the background, indicating the blood of his victims.

Lily's thankful prayers stopped to see the picture from behind. It brought back the terror in her. The stories that the personalities told her. She must feel 'honored' to be chosen as the Beast's appetizer's. This picture reminded her the reasons for their deception. Sympathetic to Hedwig's sob story or not, it still didn't change the Beast's arrival. Miss Patricia will make sure of it whether Hedwig made new friends or Dennis has a girl who slowly grew 'fond' of him. They must go through with the deception. They needed to go before they become a four course meal. Hopefully, it will all be over soon.

 **~000~000~000~**

 _ **(Song: Breakeven - The Script - Max Schneider cover)**_

 _The torches lit the throne room_. _She waltzed throughout the corridor to find one large table filled with food enough to serve a dozen people, but there was only two chairs on both ends. Same as two massive thrones following the crimson rug. One for its king, and the other for its crowned queen._

 _Her hand hovered the second throne to feel the marble texture, its power radiating across her fingertips. She was the Underworld's queen. She was almost as powerful as its king. Why her? Why did he chose her? What's so special about her?_

 _She leaned her head back and sighed as two massive hands chilled her arms. They glided up and down, repeating its motion till they made it up the shoulders. His thumbs gently kneaded her blades in small circles._

 _"My lady," he breathed deeply against the back of her neck. Chill bumps formed her arms while the tiny hairs erected. "How can I make you happy?"_

 _That's the first selfless thing he has said for her thus far. He gave her a beautiful dress, half his kingdom, yet she wanted neither. He knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to her._

 _Freedom._

 _"Let me go," she spat her hopeless command._

 _"Scratch that," he snapped more harshly than intended. "How can I make you happy 'here'?"_

 _She paused as if she considered the question carefully, only she wasn't. She was too exhausted to fight, think, or even cry hopelessly._

 _"Don't you understand, my lady? You are my queen now. You have the power to do as you wish."_

 _"I don't want your power."_

 _"Yes, you do," he accused her._

 _She blinked._

 _"You also can't deny your attraction for me. I have seen the way you look at me."_

 _She could feel her cheeks heating up, even though the Underworld and the king's touch was freezing. Was she that transparent? She opened her mouth to deny the accusation, but he merely silenced her by turning her form around to kiss her. She didn't wish to respond to the hungry kiss, but she couldn't fight him. Not in the Underworld._

 _They broke apart, giving her a chance to breathe and see his face._ _His shaved hair, the pinched brows, his thin white mouth unnaturally straight. Witnessing the pair curl up would be the first thing on her list. This place was gloomy enough, and the frown has downgraded her mood to depression._

 _"You were always protected. Eyes watched you at every turn. You were weak up there. You want power, but too afraid to yield it. I can help you, if you just allow me." He reached his hand out again, this time she grasped it without hesitation. Her list of wishes was human contact, her jailor can give her that in the Underworld._

 _He led her halfway across the aisle rug, before pulling her up against him with one hand on her waist while keeping their interlaced hands tight._

 _"Dance with me."_

 _A soft melody bounced the stone walls, and the rulers swayed to the waltz. He led, while she followed. Her bangles jingled. Her dress_ _swished, following every spinning direction. She was lucky that her heels didn't catch the dress for it was long._

 _Eventually, the two found a rhythm. He stepped forward, she stepped back. He stepped back, she stepped forward. He spun her around, and dipped. She allowed the curls to fall from her shoulders._ _She found herself imagining a change of scenery. The screams of lost souls were birds chirping. The stone walls opened to reveal the blue sky and sunshine. The air, the light - it felt so real. It was heaven than hell. The rays blinded her hazel eyes, but warmed her king's cold skin. It made it easier to touch him. He flinched when her free hand finally met his curved, stubble jaw. His chapped lips twitched, fighting the urge to lick them. His piercing eyes shined with hunger. He placed a tender kiss against her thumb as it caressed his cheek._

 _For a moment, this was normal. Two opposites - light and dark - hopelessly in love. This was a dream, they knew that. They knew their relationship was star-crossed. They could never work. Lily loved Benny, but that doesn't mean that the king wouldn't try to sway her otherwise. He has her here now, that's all it mattered. He released her waist, holding up a pendent. Not the horse pendent that Benny gave her, but a silver charmed filled with ruby gems._

 _The seeds._

 **~000~000~000~**

Lily opened her eyes from another dream. Why was she dreaming about him? Does this have a meaning? This wasn't Stockholm Syndrome or love. She loves Benny, not Dennis. No, this was more than just affection. This was a retelling story of Persephone and Hades. The comparison in between was mind blowing. Dennis abducted Lily, dragged her to his Underworld, and forced her to present lustful affection.

Lily was Persephone, the trembling maiden, destined to power over Underworld's king - Hades - Dennis. She'll steal his heart, and twist it as her own. This dream gave Lily a boost. She will not give up her plan to syndrome Dennis. There was hope that Hedwig will lead the girls to the opened window, but there was that what if. What if he gets caught sneaking them? What if he doesn't take them to the room, only the Beast's corridor? In case the plan with Hedwig doesn't work, there was still Dennis.

She knew that he felt something with her other than disgust. The green tea taste on her lips was proof enough.

Her heart skipped to hear movement in the bathroom. The door was closed, and the lights illuminated inside. She slipped from the cot, allowing curiosity get the better of her. Before she could reach the door, the knob clicked and turned. She froze and stared as the door opened revealing the man in navy.

Her heart skipped a beat as she met his contorted face. He came back. He actually came back. She had the dreams for a reason. She knew what she must continue doing.

"Hi, Dennis," she whispered, scratching off an inch from her left bicep.

Dennis stopped his tracks, glaring up at his awakened prisoner with an empty grocery bag. He seemed taken back by her presence. His clenched fist and straight mouth twitched. He tried to suppressed the surprise or fear that he got caught. Though confused to see his prisoner smiling gratefully at him. Why?

"Why are you up?" He hissed.

Lily blinked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "You... You woke me up." She peered through the door, wondering what he was doing in there. Maybe cleaning up due to his OCD.

"I dropped off supplies for you and your friend," Dennis answered her silent question, gesturing the empty bag. "Miss Patricia pointed out that hairy pits and foul breaths in women are not attractive. I can't say I disagree."

They provided them razors and toothpaste? What have they done to deserve that? Will Claire and Marcia receive the same treatment? Sadly. They were locked up in a closet, no access to water and toiletries, unless the captors show mercy and lead them to a different bath.

"Was..." Lily cleared her throat, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Dennis narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, acting like a scolding father, "It was never my intent to joke, young lady. I thought you would be the one to agree."

He wasn't wrong. She shyly pressed her arms against her sides, hiding the unshaved pits.

Lily pressed her lips together, nodding her head, "Of course. Sorry." Why was she nervous all the sudden? "I... I'm glad that you came by - a-at least one of you anyway. I.. I was wondering if you were the one who gave me Harold." She gestured the mouse snoozing in his cage by her cot.

Dennis cleared his throat, "You wanted a fresh face. I gave him to you. Hedwig didn't seem to mind sharing for he has two pets. Are you ungrateful?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "Far - Far from it. Harold and I had a lot of fun." She took a deep breath as she approached him. The bulge of his Adam's apple gulped at her forwardness. "In fact... I want to thank you - you know - for your kindness."

Dennis didn't utter a word, but his wrinkled brows softened as he stared. Was he growing transparent around her? Was he feeling sympathetic? The questions in her head died, realizing the reason for his stare. The strap to her camisole slipped from her shoulder, showing off more skin. Oh no. She wanted to seduce him, but this wasn't her intention. Not when Casey was sleeping nearby. She apologized meekly, pulling the strap back in place. She may have fixed her clothing, but the damage has been done. She noticed his fidgeting legs, deep breathing, and clenching fist.

"Your boyfriend would've done the same for your obedience."

Lily blinked, seeing his stare lowered. Was her breast exposed, too? No. He wasn't staring from what's under the clothing, but around her neck. Her pendent. Hedwig must've told Dennis that she had a boyfriend. This wasn't good. Time for damage control.

"No..." She disagreed. "No, he wouldn't. He would never give me eye drops or a pair of sight, when he broke my pair. Just a simple apology and allowing my parents to pay the eye doctor bill."

She watched his face carefully to find any sign of emotion - relieved, angry, sympathetic. Neither. He remained stone cold, but his eyes lowered further down. She followed him to see her hand holding his clothed wrist. When did she do that? How long was she holding it? It wasn't her intent to do that, it was merely out of instinct - compassion.

He scoffed, "You have reckless friends who take advantage of you." He glanced at sleeping Casey, "I should've had separated you two after what she did."

Lily blinked, widened her eye slightly at his bold accusation. How did he know that? Did Hedwig spill the beans? Was she transparent? What good would her plan be if he saw through her nice act?

"I can see your wounds, Lilith. No way you could've earned your injuries like that by falling against a wall."

"It can happen."

"Yes, if you're big a klutz, and performed the horrid act repeatedly and intentionally."

Lily lowered her head, not entirely sure what to say. She can't deny the accusation for he was right. She can't also see her face to prove her point. How bad did she look?

"Because of her, we have to put the ceremony on hold."

Lily's heart almost skipped at the declaration. They won't get eaten because of Casey's temper? Couldn't this day get any better. She tried not to let the evidence of her excitement show. She bit her lower lip, wincing at its sting.

"How long until-" Lily began to ask.

"I think I should separate you two after the incident," He interrupted.

Lily shook her head, her eyes burning with upcoming tears. No, she can't be alone with a rat. She needed someone with a voice, despite its 'friendly' company.

"Please do- mph!" A rag clothed her mouth, silencing her panicked yelps and protest. She and Dennis looked over at Casey, who fidgeted slightly and sleep but remained steady. Lily's heart raced as Dennis dragged her towards the door. She kicked and struggled against his grip, but no dice. What was he doing? Was Lily really going outside her prison? He pulled out the keys to the door, while holding her mouth shut. Even when he's only holding her ten pound head, she still couldn't escape. He was strong. This was it. They were going out. But what about Casey? What about Harold?

The door opened, and Dennis dragged her inside the dark office.

Lily muffled her questions, quickly earning a shush from Dennis. He led her to a rolling chair by the computer. She looked down at the floor, across the office walls, then the captor in front of her.

"Wait here," he instructed. "Be good, and I'll let you sleep back inside with your friend."

Lily tensed up and grasped the arms of the chair. What was Dennis going to do to her? Did she make the right choice of talking to him? Her dreams and the green tea said otherwise. That didn't mean she feared of what's about to come, even though she wasn't a virgin. He's taller and older than Benny. No doubt this was going to hurt. She could attempt to run to the second door, but the thought was stupid alone. Her captors were smart, locking both doors kept their prey from escaping.

"Nod your head yes or no," he commanded.

With no other choice, desperate to keep her companions, she nodded. He snatched the cloth from her mouth, folding it in halves before putting it in his pocket. When he felt that she wasn't going to make a run for it, he turned his back on her facing the shelves, searching for something.

Meanwhile, she spun the chair looking at the black screen before her. She glanced at Dennis in the corner of her eye to make sure he was distracted. Once the coast was clear, he moved the mouse around and the screen blinked a blue background. Her eyes scanned to the bottom right corner for wi-fi connection. There was no symbol that indicated a connection. They were in a basement after all, much to her dismay.

Then her attention was on twenty-three video logs with different names.

 _P_ _olly, Ansel, Samuel, Mr. Pritchard._

She recognized some of them - _Dennis, Hedwig, Patricia_ , and - the original leader of the Light before Hedwig - _Barry_.

 _M_ _ary Reynolds, Felida, B.T., Kat._

It dawned her.

 _Luke, Bernice, Rakel, Jalin._

All those different names.

 _Orwell, Jade, Norma, Kevin._ _  
_

Including her captors.

 _Heinrich, Ian,_ and _Goddard._

This man has twenty-three identities.

Twenty-Three. All those personalities in one body. Was that even possible? How was it possible? What happened to the man that spun his illness way out of control? Why didn't he get help sooner before more developed? Who was the original?

She couldn't help but start clicking to the first folder - Barry. If Hedwig said that he was in charge, then he must be the original personality, right?

A video journal popped up on screen. Same face she has been seeing for six days, only he wasn't. Barry was wrinkled or serious like Dennis. He didn't have a lisp like Hedwig. He was wearing a shawl of sorts. This can't be another lady.

 _"I'm wearing cargo pants from the 90's, and a scarf."_

So it wasn't a shawl. This man was really a dude. He seemed normal so far. He must be the original. Why else would his name be in the first folder?

 _"If it wasn't for the Varvatos T-shirt underneath, it would've been a mess."_

Varvatos? Who was that? It's clear that Barry was fashion designer. But was he more than that? Was he involved in aiding her and her friends' kidnapping?

"What are you doing?"

She jumped at the sudden accent that belonged to her captor from behind. He didn't seem to appreciate her curiosity at all.

 _"I am worried sick."_ Barry continued his vlog. " _I have a bad feeling that I'm losing time."_ He took cleansing, keeping himself calm and collected. It seemed he has done yoga to learn those breathing techniques.

 _"_ Lilith, take your hands off the mouse, please," Dennis demanded.

Not wanting to make Dennis mad, she released the mouse and slid the chair a few inches from the desk. Lily didn't need to look at Dennis not coming to this spot immediately. He was still moving selves, making sure everything was order, not a gap in place. It gave her time to know who was Barry.

 _"I have a bad feeling that someone is stealing the light from me when I'm not aware."_

The banging shelves ceased, replaced by footsteps. Dennis was coming to turn the screen off. The second he touched the mouse, he tightened his grip and winced as if he was in pain. Lily looked up at him in fear, witnessing him run a hand through his shaved head, creasing his brows, clenching his fist and jaw tightly as if he was really in pain.

"Dennis, are you okay?" Lily couldn't help but ask. He having a heart attack would be pure luck, but she couldn't help but show compassion. Just incase. She just has to wait.

Dennis didn't pay attention to her. He pressed his hands against his forehead, massaging his scalp, grunting in agony.

 _"The Horde,"_ Barry declared. " _They keep obsessing about the ones who having suffered. I honestly don't know where they're going with this, but it scares me."_

"Dennis!" Lily pressed, reaching out for his wrist in a comfort manner.

He gasped, slamming both hands against the desk. Her instinct was to move back to the chair and wait with anticipation.

Everything was put on pause. Barry's voice was oblivious to both of them. Lily sat and watched Dennis slowly relax against the desk, panting for breath. He was no longer in pain, and Lily couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. A captive relieved to know her captor was still alive? What's wrong with her?

"Dennis?" Lily asked. "Are you okay?"

He finally pulled his hands away from the desk, straightening his poster. He blinked his eyes a couple times, before removing his glasses and setting them on the desk.

Lily furrowed her brows, no longer seeing the crinkled brows or straight façade. He wasn't Dennis. He looked at her with remorse, worry, and sadness. Who was he?

"Dennis?" She couldn't help but say his name out loud.

"No. No." He shook his head, holding his hand up to silence her. "Oh baby girl, please don't say his name."

He reached out to caress her cheek. She flinched back from his touch, completely weirded out. She almost reacted to day one. The day she and her friends discovered their captor's multiple personalities. Also her cheek was still throbbing from where Casey punched her repeatedly.

"Oh dear! Look what they have done to you!" He covered his mouth, completely horrified. "You poor thing. How could they hurt such a beautiful flower as yourself."

"You're not Dennis," Lily whispered.

"Dear, _please!"_ He pressed impatiently. "My time will run shorter if you keep calling me _his_ name. I was lucky to grasp the light when you clicked my videos."

 _His videos_? Then he must be...

"Honey, my name is Barry."

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, guys. This chapter was longer than intended, however, I couldn't help but introduce Barry. Didn't expect his appearance, did ya? How will the two interact? Is Dennis going to come back? Will the girl's plans to escape be a success? Will Lily see Claire and Marcia again before the Beast comes? There will be answers in upcoming chapters.**

 **I have another disclaimer: the picture that describes Hedwig belongs to a talented artist - Karim Friha. Check out his amazing Split drawings.**

 **For those who are big fan of Split, the trailer for its sequel Glass is out! I gotta say that I am in love! Another reason to look forward to 2019. Whether I make this fic a sequel, following Glass? I don't know. We will have to see.**

 **Thank you: QuirkyKim and JaliceCookie for reviewing. Also special thanks to reader for adding this story to favorites and/or alerts!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: read prologue**

Barry. The fashion designer. The one who controlled the Light. The original, at least that's what Lily believed so far. She was relieved to see that he wasn't a part of them. He looked genuinely concerned for her well being. He couldn't stop staring at the injuries, mostly her face. Did she really look that bad?

"Sweetie, I am so - so sorry this happened to a pretty girl like you." He reached out for her hair, which she instinctively whipped back against the chair. Barry's face tensed, but his eyes slacked with sadness. He couldn't really blame her for seeing them as one monster.

"You're the guy who is supposed to control those personalities," Lily assumed, keeping a safe distance.

Barry nodded. His eyes closed in defeat and admission.

"I am..." he whispered. "I was. I made sure that Dennis and Patricia were out of harm's way. I was careful, until..."

"You didn't expect a boy like Hedwig stealing it," Lily hissed the word. She wanted to be angry. Why not the man who was supposed to be careful? Someone, who let Hedwig steal the special power. She wanted to scream and cry but didn't have the energy to do so. She was the captive, after all.

"I knew him to be clever, but I never thought him to be aligned with the Horde."

Lily would believe it. Children can be easily influenced by grown-ups. How else did Lily believe in Santa Clause until seventh grade? Teenagers were just as naive. She remembered hanging out with Claire, Marcia, and Becca from Chemistry class. They were chatting in the cafeteria at the King Prussia Mall. Right when they were discussing boys to take for homecoming, a stranger approached them with a camera, claiming to be a model agent. Claire and Lily knew this guy was a creepy, especially when he snapped a photo at them without consent. Marcia was flattered, answering questions while posing with Beca who was just as hesitant as the blondes. To think, people used to make stereotypical comments of blondes being dumb. The butterflies fluttered when the creep asked to take more photos at his apartment. Luckily, a gay couple overheard the conversation and stopped Marcia from saying anything else stupid. They threatened to call the police, scaring the 'agent' away. To think that they were close to getting kidnapped two years ago. The Lord spared them that day. Why didn't He spare them from this scenario?

Back to reality, the name questioned Lily. The Horde? Was that they were called? Crazy personalities joined together to kidnap teenagers and feed them to a beast?

"You must believe us," he pleaded. Out of his mind, he reached out to her again, placing a hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't retract. He was caressing her cheek in a gentle manner. Same way Benny used to touch her. This was simply out of comfort, not love. Benny loved Lily, not Barry or even Dennis.

"We are not bad. We never wanted this. Me and the others."

Lily still couldn't grasp the fact that there were twenty-three identities in that single body. Her stomach curled, wanting to puke out the paprika sandwiches. She covered her mouth to suppress the impulse.

"Listen." He forced her to look at him by grasping her head. "We don't have a lot of time. I have to warn her - we need to warn her."

"Who?" she asked.

"Dr. Fletcher. She is our therapist. She believed in us. She knows us. We have to tell her what happened."

Barry reached into his pocket for a cellphone - his Blackberry. Lily watched between the phone and his face. He was pressing buttons, while his facial muscles tensed. No doubt he was mentally battling for control.

"I have to... email her... Again."

"Again?" Lily questioned out loud. Did he try this during their captivity? If he did, why hadn't the police showed up?

He snapped his phone shut, slamming it on the desk. Lily instinctively jumped at the sudden bang.

"Why is the signal down here horrendous..." His eyes widened, looking at the shelves coat rack in deep thought. Lily waited for him to respond. Was he losing control? Was Dennis fighting back? Or was it Hedwig? Or Miss Patricia? The last thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Barry?"

He turned his head to face Lily. The girl held her breath, waiting for him to speak.

"D-Dennis?"

The man quickly shushed her and placed a single finger against her lips. Much to her relief, the personality remained awake.

"Here." Barry reached for her hand, forcing it to open. Lily inhaled sharply, watching the black object carefully placed on her hand before Barry curled her fingers tightly around it as if to make sure it wouldn't drop in her care. He was giving the phone to her?

"Take this phone and use it when the time is right. Contact Dr. Fletcher. She'll know what to do. The Horde can't know you have it."

"How? We're stuck down here! There's no signal! There's no telling how long until-"

"You will get out. Hedwig talked to me, more like gloating about making a new friend. It's you. He is planning to take you out of your room. Around that time, you must act, baby girl. Do you hear me? Act and don't hesitate."

Her thought process was acting slower than intended. Hedwig wanted to take her out? Not including Casey? She didn't want to be alone with him. Despite the adorable and maybe sweet tendencies, that nine-year-old was still in a thirty-something-year-old man's body. It was still creepy to think about. She needed Casey to keep the freak out level in check.

"You're here! Why not just let me out and get help? You have the chance to turn yourself in!"

"No! I don't have time left, and if they know we talked or I helped you..." He trailed off the obvious.

"It has to be you, Casey." He said with confidence. "You must help yourself and your friends out."

Lily widened her eyes at the mention of the girl in the corner. He thought her to be Casey? Hedwig wanted Casey? Why Casey Cooke? What was wrong with Lily? Why was Casey so special? Didn't Hedwig also mention Dennis's fascination with Lily? Why Casey Cooke?

Sure, Casey was smart and wasn't locked in a closet like Marcia and Claire. She was honored to be the alpha of the pack by Marcia and Lily herself, even when Casey cared no less. She swayed Hedwig to visit them and convinced him to sneak them in his room, next to the window.

Though the selfish part of Lily wanted to contribute, become the night monster. Lilith could be special. She and Casey were no different, despite the abuse, the girl in the corner endured at home. Lilith was smart, too, unlike the cowardly bud like Lily. She seduced Dennis into allowing Casey to stay, give her a pet, treat her wounds. She was close. She needed more time. There was no telling how long before Hedwig decided to take them to his room. They were running out of time. She could convince Dennis to take her outside before the Beast comes. They had one last chance.

She gasped at the grunts coming from her ally. His face contorted as if in pain. He was fighting for control. They won't have much time to call for help now. Barry did say that the signal was horrendous. She believed him for there was no wifi on the computer.

"You can do this. We all believe you."

"Why me?" she pleaded, shaking her head to quickly correct her mistake. "Why Casey? Why can't you go and get help?! Why can't you help us, Barry?! Take control! Get me the keys to the doors, please!"

No doubt the stupid questions reached deaf ears. Most were obvious to both Barry and Lily.

Barry's hooded eyes raised to meet hers. "You are the one who could save us."

"Barry," Lily cupped his face, forcing him to look into her pleading eyes. "Listen to me! Listen to me! Please, let me go! I just want to go home!"

"Baby girl, I'm sorry. If I could, I wo..."

Lily's face slackened to that Barry froze as if he was realizing something important again. This time, that wasn't the case. His eyebrows twitched. His eyes squeezed shut as well as the grip on her shoulders. His teeth snarled like a lion. Lily watched with dread, guessing who was taking control. She didn't realize that she had the phone until she squeezed her fists. Imagine Dennis or the Horde's face if he or she saw her with it. She couldn't lose her one last chance. She quickly tucked the phone inside her bra, praying that her captor wouldn't notice.

Just in the nick of time, Lily spotted a single arch of her brow. The face who she knew all too well.

"Dennis?" she asked in a whisper.

The man groaned, massaging the inner corners of his eyes. The mental fight must've taken a lot of him.

"Lillith?" the Boston accent uttered from his lips. She knew who it was. Ignoring the raging thoughts of her mind to run away, she was forced to do the opposite. She pulled the man into a comforting embrace, even when he had no acknowledgment to what's going on.

"Thank God, you're okay," she whispered. "You came back to me. Thank God." She was careful not to press her chest against his too hard, otherwise he would've felt the phone. She shouldn't have hugged him. She did it simply out of survival instinct, keeping her captor calm. That task was unsuccessful because he knew that he lost those five precious minutes. Why did he lose them was the question raveling in his head.

She felt his hands wrapped around her deltoid muscles. Instead of squeezing, he shoved her back to look at her. Her eyes widened, seeing his eyes narrowed, brows drew together, and an unamused frown. Her heart beat fast at the action. Did he notice the phone? She held her breath, mentally preparing for the worst.

He simply retracted one hand to handle his specs. Lily wished that he didn't put them on, he looked less intense without them. She had a feeling that she was going to be interrogated with questions as to what just happened. Her mind analyzed all the possibilities of what to say and especially what not to say. Two things she definitely wasn't going say was about the phone and who gave it to her.

"What happened?" he demanded. Just as Lily fear, his voice was cold steel like his eyes. It almost sounded like her father was talking when she did something wrong, or when she started going out with Benny.

"I... I don't know."

The man scoffed, opening his mouth to protest, but she interrupted.

"I swear!" Lily pleaded, once again, reaching for his collar wrist out of instinct. "One second you were going to turn off the computer, and the next, you were growling like you were in pain, then you..." She pleaded her mind to think of a lie. One simple lie that wouldn't throw Barry under the bus. She averted her gaze to his shirt, only for Dennis to quickly grasp her jaw for her to face him.

"What?" he pressed.

"Then you... you came to me..." she whispered, her voice warned her that the tears were coming soon, "all sweet and... nice... asking if I was hurt... and how many of my friends were here."

"Who was here?" he demanded almost in desperation, his clenching fist indicating his suppressing urge to grab her shoulder. She was lucky that he didn't crack a bone to her jaw. Her cheek was throbbing from its cool contact.

"Um... H-He didn't say." She forced herself to remain in contact with her captor, instead she curled her toes back and forth that were covered by her socks. "All-all he-he could say was sorry-sorry, and that he wasn't a part of the Horde - whatever that name means."

He closed his eyes and breathed out loudly. It showed the name offended him greatly. She made a mental note to never mention it in his presence again. Finally, the man released her jaw. She instinctively massaged the bone that would no doubt bruise later.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Lily apologized sweetly, not thinking of anything else to say except that. "I was scared. You were freaking me out. I was afraid that something happened to you. I thought you were having a heart attack or something!"

Something in his mind clicked to what she said. How did Lily know? Because his brows drew together, the crease in between softened slightly. The clenched of his jaw relaxed, allowing his lips to part. She fought the urge to lean back, only gulped as his body leaned close, his head level with hers. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach, she could've easily puked at the man's dressed shoes.

"And why would you be afraid of that?" he challenged.

She panted heavily, the stuffy air stealing away her air supply. She was lucky that she wasn't dressed warmly unlike her captor with his long sleeved navy top. Did he have anything to wear other than navy? Sweat was glistening at the temple that gave his shaved head some shine by the low lights. His breathing nearly matched hers. He was just as hot as she was, but he was too drawn by her declaration. A dying man wouldn't die until he heard his lover's last goodbye. She didn't want to explain herself. She didn't want to push him too much for it might become obvious.

"What are you hiding?"

"My God," she whispered, reaching out for his chest. His strong build pecs. She couldn't help but imagine what could be hiding underneath it. She pressed her lips in a tight line, forcing the image out of her head and ignoring the curious eyes that lowered to Lily's touch. She must focus on the plan.

"It's stuffy in here!" Lily declared, continued to apply friction to his shirt. "You must be so uncomfortable, wearing this shirt for so long."

He leaned back, attempting to avoid the contact, only she stood and leaned against it.

"Remove your hand," he commanded. He didn't sound angry or offended. He said the words because he felt the need to say it. There were rules after all.

 _'He's not allowed to touch you'_

Those simple rules went out the door the second that blonde bimbo made the first move. The sweet patronizing mouth that became too tempting to ignore.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" she offered.

She yelped at the sudden grip around her wrists, forcing her to look at him. The face should've shown impatience and annoyance. Instead, it remained curious and dumbfounded as if her set of words brought significance.

"You want to get me a glass of water?" Despite the tensed face, as usual, curiosity softened his eyes. His pupils dilated, warming the cool color around it.

"Can I do that for you?" she pleaded in a whisper. She bit her lip, tasting the blood of its wound. She waited for him to either deny or accept her request. There was a ninety-nine percent chance that her offer would be denied. The man had severe OCD. She remembered him wiping the so-called evidence after her cleaning on the wall. It wouldn't be a surprise if he sneaked inside a hotel room to re-do a maid's job, making sure everything was perfect.

 **~000~000~000~**

There was a one percent chance that he indeed accepted her request.

Dennis led her to the kitchen, instructing her how he would fix his own drink. She thought saran wrap was used to protect food from bacteria. In the Underworld, She used the wrap on the plastic cup for fingerprint and germ proofing, even when she cleaned the cup with a clean paper towel. She had to carry the cup from the bottom and the same towel around it, setting on the middle of the placemat. He did the final adjustment before he was satisfied, allowing her to undo the wrap without touching the cup. That was a challenge that had been repeated four times. She was surprised he gained the patience to let her try again.

Lily watched him across the table, fiddling her fingers under it. Elbows were not allowed on the table. If he was her cotillion teacher, she would've been a goner.

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

Dennis forced her to wait a moment for gulping down each drop. If she had to wait until the cup was completely clean, Casey wouldn't be the only sane one to lose it.

"I'm fine," his voice hoarse, having to clear his throat to regain it. He placed the empty cup back to its precise place in the middle placemat.

"So... What time is it?" she asked.

With a dramatic huff, he checked his watch, declaring that it was indeed after midnight.

"Is the moon out?"

"Possibly. I never gave the sky much thought."

Lily could picture it now at her farm. She found her five-year-old self at the soft floral cushion of her window seat, gazing up at the full moon and stars. So far away, and yet so beautiful. She could almost hear the cows mooing, frogs croaking, and dogs barking. Years later, she lost sight of its perspective, too busy with people and animals to fully appreciate its beauty until now. What she would give to have that one night to sightsee? She knew what to give her captor. She just wasn't ready to picture her boyfriend's reaction of him finding out. She had already gone too far to worry about her boyfriend's feelings. This was survival. She was doing this to get back with him. He might understand... eventually. Benny loved her, Dennis didn't.

"What I would give to go outside one last time."

Lily didn't realize she was lost in her fantasy until the cool hand of her king rested upon her shoulder. She couldn't help but jump at his narrowed eyes and the bang of the first aid kit resting upon the table. Maybe this was his original intention for bringing her out the room. She allowed him to fix her up with more eyedrops, Neosporin, Tylenol, and worst of all, the stinging sensation of peroxide.

"Can you see well through the injured eye?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "Barely. I am lucky to have my right wide open, otherwise, I might be one of those three blind mice." She forced a smile, attempting to bring light in her situation while there was barely any left.

The man remained still cold.

"Y-You know the three blind mice like - like the rhyme?"

The man's gaze lowered to the ground, closing the cap of the Neosporin. "I don't know the rhyme. His mother never taught him."

Lily blinked in confusion. Barry's mother didn't? It's clear that Dennis wasn't the original. She knew that.

"Okay... Do you know the _Wheels on the Bus? Hickory Dickory Dock? The Muffin Man?"_

"No," he spat the one syllable with little patience. He didn't sound angry, more annoyed. "I don't know any of that nuisance."

"Surely, you heard some from preschool... at least-"

"Kevin didn't go to school. He was homeschooled, and his mother didn't teach him anything other than perfection and hate."

Lily blinked, realizing that the snarl of his confession. She was nearly tempted to slap herself to make sure this was her reality. Instead, she settled with a single pinch on her thigh.

Kevin.

She remembered the name on the computer. She thought Barry was the original. His mother. Kevin's mother... Did she teach him nothing but perfection and hate? Was Lily meeting another Casey Cooke?

She opened her mouth to spill her sympathy, but the older man refused to hear it.

"For-forget it!" He seemed shocked to actually admit it out loud. It wasn't on purpose. She was getting under her skin. He could've slapped her, but what good would that do? Her friend did the job for him.

"Forget what I said. What happened, happened. It's over and done."

He rested himself back on the chair across from her, running his fingers through his head. If she got a confession out of him, then she must be close to reeling him in. She thought Hedwig's story was sad. The idea of being stuck in a mother's home, relentlessly beating a boy all through pre-K through twelfth grade. As cruel as it sounded, she had to remember her mission. First, she needed to smooth things over before she could do anything else. After all, she did get under his skin with unnecessary questions.

She reached out for his wrist that only earned a twitch from underneath. His pulse was beating wildly on the posterior part of the hand. He wasn't warming up to touch or denying it, which was a good sign so far.

"You know..." she began softly, speaking the words that were carefully considered from her head. "When we were in the office... you blacked out like that... I was scared."

His watery eyes meeting hers nearly sent a dagger to her heart. This man was really in pain. She wanted nothing more than to hug him, despite Patricia's stupid rule.

"Getting used to being with you... I don't want anything bad happened to you." She felt the familiar burning sensation on her eyes threatening to well up tears. Her nose was clogging up mucus about to run down her nose. With her free hand, she wiped her nostrils with the used paper towel.

She didn't know what scared her most - Dennis or her believable acting. It almost made herself believe the lie she cooked up. Maybe this wasn't a lie. Maybe the feelings were genuine. Maybe she didn't have the mindset to wish her captors dead. Maybe? Yes. She honestly couldn't have the heart to wish anybody dead or look the other way when someone admitted to being abused, especially by a relative. She wasn't heartless. Casey was wrong about one thing. Lily wasn't fake. Her so-called feelings for her captor may be fake, but not her sympathy towards him.

"I honestly wished we met in better circumstances. I figured maybe... maybe we could've been friends."

The man's eyes remain glistened. Her words showed great significance to him. He was debating whether it was a lie or the truth. She was getting to him. She could feel him turning his hand upright to grasp her wrist.

He inhaled through his nose sharply, puffing up with pride. He adverted her smiling gaze and gentle touch. He stood abruptly, taking the cup from the table. She looked up at him with the same innocence, questioning his rejection. In reality, she was worried that she had gone too far, again.

"Thank you for the water," he spoke. "I'll take it from here."

"Dennis?"

He ignored her. She didn't need to turn to see the water running and fast-pace scrubbing. She waited for him to finish until she heard the quiet bang of the shutting cabinet door to make her move.

Placing both hands on the table, she pushed herself off from her chair. She found her captor putting on some gloves to dispose of the used paper towel full of boogers.

"Dennis?" Lily questioned him again in a quieter demanding tone. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Wash your hands," he commanded, no longer seemed vulnerable. He returned to the cold, disciplined man she knew.

"Dennis, I'm sorry-"

"Enough," he commanded. His narrowed daggers nearly had her tumbling to her knees. "I don't need your sympathy or compassion." He firmly pressed his lips, breathing heavily at the sight of her tears. "We don't pity the impures. We don't need your kind's pity. You are nothing to us. You are nothing but sacred food. You should feel honored to be in that position."

"How long?" she asked, wincing at the multiple stings from her scratched eye. She reached her hand up to dab the waterworks away, only to have snatched away by Dennis's grip.

"Miss Patricia and I wished to wait until your horrific face heals, but the Beast... he is impatient. He insisted on having the ceremony sooner."

Lily held her breath, fighting the urge to gasp and cry once more. Soon?

"How soon?"

"He didn't say," he admitted. "Either three days time or maybe less."

She was right about one thing. They were running out of time.

"I hope you are excited because you will soon be in the presence of something greater."

The way he spoke of him - the Beast - almost like he was proud of what monstrous things he could do to that body. Her frown was completely opposite of Dennis's words. How could anyone be happy about getting eaten?

She felt the heat on the side of her face. His narrowed gaze analyzing her mouth. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bear to smile. She expected him to question her mood.

"If the Beast is insistent on having the ceremony, I doubt he'll show care to the damages on your face... I wish he did, though. Flawless and perfection are everything."

"Do I really look that bad?" she finally asked quietly, finally found the courage to look straight in the eye for an honest answer.

His lips pursed and eyes softened at her question.

"You mean you haven't seen yourself?"

"You didn't give us a mirror."

The man sighed tiredly, realizing the stupidity of his question. He didn't bring in a mirror for one reason only. Mirrors were made out of glass, and glass shatter and cut skin. Some may have attempted to commit suicide with it to avoid the ceremony. How many boys and girls had the Horde took so far? Did it matter asking?

Debating whether to show her by removing the glasses to massage his temples. After a moment of thinking, he finally made a decision. He put on his specs and used his yellow rag to clean off the dust of a nearby toaster and its cord on the kitchen counter. He unplugged it and carried the toaster from the bottom where the cloth lied under. His hands holding it weren't shaky from its weight. He was strong. Casey did say that she watched him carry Claire as if she weighed nothing.

She turned away from the reflection, arms folded across her chest as it approached closer. What was she going to see? She was almost afraid to see the ugly.

"Look," he commanded softly.

Her eyes slowly crossed to her left. It was all a blur due to loss contact in her injured eye. She had to tilt her head to get a better visual on her right.

A soft gasp escaped her to see the damage.

Her face flushed bright pink, dark purple bruise on her cheek and puffy eye, her former pink lips were colored red from the split up lip that dried. She didn't see her happy self anymore.

For a split second, she thought she saw herself in that same condition one night, only the room was dark, and she was in tears. The girl who was broken but was in denial. It forced Lily to look the opposite and shoved the toaster away.

She never thought of Casey and her bottled feelings. All those years in the hands of that filthy man, forced to keep it a secret, all that steam blew up by beating up Lily's face. Lily may not have known what's going on through the girl in the corner's mind, but it didn't excuse her for crossing a line. What could Lily possibly gain by insulting her forced ally? Maybe Casey was right all along. Maybe Lily was a mean farm girl at school.

"I really considering to separate you two."

She could hear Dennis placing the toaster back in its original spot.

"Don't," Lily begged, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes to keep the tears away. "Please. She-she didn't mean it."

"Why? Why do insist on keeping her? Why are you so protective of the ones who hurt you? Can you not see what she did?" His tone intensified by every question.

The girl merely shrugged, hiding the flinch from his raising voice, not giving away a proper answer. She didn't feel like explaining herself to a stranger she was just starting to get to know.

"I can't have you two bickering or injuring yourselves again."

"It won't happen again."

"Just how do you know that?" he challenged.

"We'll be good." She smiled sweetly. The role resumed she was forced to play for the past week. "If Beast did know of our dispute and was insistent on having the ceremony..." She hadn't realized her hand entwining with his. Her thumb caressing the back of his hand. "I'm sure he won't care if my face got any bluer."

" _I_ don't want your face blue."

Lily jolted at the cool contact over her fingers. His free dry but soft hand covering her delicate one. It seemed that she wasn't the only one accustomed to this sort of touchy feel. She bestowed the forbidden habit on him. She forced him to bend the rules. Just how many more was he willing to break to satisfy his prisoner? A king making his enslaved queen happy. Hades and Persephone. Dennis and Lily.

"It's bad enough for that witch of an impure to tamper you."

Impure. Someone who wasn't perfect? Someone who took things for granted. Someone who lived an abnormal life? Someone who gave her virginity away before her wedding night? Someone like the four girls the Horde had stolen?

Taking a deep breath, she completed the lover's lock with her other hand, ensuring that he won't break it this time.

"If I am to die tomorrow... If the Beast is going to eat me as you said..."

"You should feel honored... to be chosen."

The frizzy blonde tilted her head at the questionably soft tone of voice. It was almost a hidden meaning to that sworn statement. It seemed like he was reminding the fact himself for the first time, almost couldn't believe it was happening too soon.

"If I am..." She squeezed her eyes shut, blinking away the tears that stung her cheek. She lowered her face down, hoping that her captor won't see. Luckily, he didn't remove his hands to force her head or comanded her with words to look at him. "At least give me one moment outside."

The broke the seal between them. The man huffed, running his fingers over his shaved head, pacing back and forth the room.

"What?" she asked innocently, knowing fully well the reason of Dennis's reaction.

"Are you serious?" He chuckled, shaking his head, not looking at her yet. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Lily insisted. "I took the outside world for granted, and I want to have my last dying wish to feel the air. Just to see the sunset and moon rise. It's not that difficult-"

"You can't be trusted that's what's difficult." He snapped, sending daggers her way. "We have rules that must be followed. You are ours to command. You belong to the Beast... You..." He scoffed. His eyes adverted, showing the slight glisten to the white inside. It took a few moments for him to regain composure and address the trembling girl before him. This tempting flower in a camisole and towel just silently begging him to taste its honey lips.

"You really think I'll break my word with the Beast and Miss Patricia - all for you?"

Lily bit her lip, wincing at the slight tear and resuming taste of blood on her tongue. She figured he would be hesitant. However, he had a weakness just like any other horny man and woman alike. The green tea on her lips was proof enough to know what he truly wanted. She wanted - no, needed to go out. She needed the signal for the phone.

She was going to regret this. Maybe she would regret if her Benny found out. Benny loved her, Dennis didn't. What's going on between her and Dennis wasn't love, even though Lily somewhat pretended throughout their conversation and touches. Wasn't that what Stockholm Syndrome was all about? A captive showing sympathy for their captor? It may have worked in Sweeden, but this time Lilith will play her captor. Dennis will become her captive, and there was one way to do that.

"You will if I give you what you want."

He raised a tense brow, folding his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes at her in a challenging manner.

"And what is that?"

She answered his question in one swift fashion. With shaky hands, she reached up to the tuck that wrapped her towel close, shielding the secrets within. She forced her eyes on Dennis as she tugged the edge that undid the skirt. Claire's black granny panties exposed to the thirsty king.

Dennis blinked at the action. His throat dried and lips parted in utter disbelief. What was she doing? He wondered.

"A dance."

The sweet voice deepened into something neither one would expect. This wasn't Lily the cowardly bud, the messy daughter, the innocent maiden - Kore. The once happy farm girl was no longer groveling at the man's feet.

She was Lilith the night monster, the seductress, the crowned queen - Persephone. She had bloomed and had awakened from her deep slumber, ready to show her selfish king what he could have for himself instead of that hungry beast hiding within the dark chamber walls.

 **A/N: In the spirit of Glass coming to theaters, tomorrow I proposed another chapter for this story. I hope you readers are satisfied with the Barry scene, even though it was brief, but what could Barry do? The Horde has the control now. I also hope you guys liked the Dennis/Lily bonding. There will be a major one coming in the next chapter. You will all soon witness Lily's dark side. I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, but I wanted to get this chapter done and uploaded before I go to work. I don't want to wait another day, even if tomorrow is a special day.**

 **I can't wait to see Glass tomorrow. Screw the 35% Rotton Tomato critics! I bought the tickets and seats through Fandango, and currently counting down the hours. What better way to watch the movie on IMAX other than going with my awesome dad?! He loved the Unbreakable movie, and I loved Split. Now we are going to see Glass together! As I said, I can't wait! PS: If anyone leaves a spoiler for the movie in the comments, I will be furious. Some didn't have the decency to think before leaving a comment on youtube under the Glass clip videos. When I read one comment that said ending, I immediately exited the screen. So I am begging you readers, please no spoilers.**

 **Readers, thank you for your patience and taking the time to read and/or added this story to your reading list.**

 **Thank you - QuirkyKim, Jenga-Tree, theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D, CandyRose, ItzIzziieMonsta, abhoffman, AAAH, CamiStark13, Jezabelle31415926, and harleyquinn87 for reviewing.**

 **You guys rock!**


End file.
